A Very Granger Christmas
by Captain Compass
Summary: Harry and Hermione's Christmas at her parents before the resolution of Harry Potter and the Founder's Chambers. Rating for some explicit language and some teenage explorations and humor. H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Dec 21st, 1992

The Hogwarts Express arrived back in London promptly at 2 pm. Harry reached up to the overhead bin and pulled Hermione's travelling bag down and hoisted it over his shoulder getting ready to leave their compartment. When Hermione objected, Harry reached into his pants pocket and handed his shrunken trunk to Hermione and said they could just trade until they got to the Granger's car.

The exchange brought a laugh to the other occupants of the compartment. Harry looked around and wished Neville, Luna, Ron, and Susan Bones a Merry Christmas. The boys shook hands but the girls exchanged hugs and then mischievously spun around and gave kisses to Neville, Ron and Harry. The three boys blushed furiously at the affection but Susan, Luna, and Hermione just winked at each other and smiled. Everyone joined the mass of students in departing the train. There were more students than normal because of the recent troubles at the school and Harry saw a lot of reunions between concerned parents and their sons and daughters. Harry sort of missed seeing Mr. or Mrs. Weasley in their usual spots but he knew that they were enjoying a quick visit to Europe to visit their two eldest sons.

Harry saw that Madame Bones had a quick word with Susan and a slightly nervous Neville before his grandmother came through the crowd with a slightly critical eye aimed at Neville's girlfriend. Hermione smiled at the scene and said that Neville and Susan would probably spent Christmas day together at one of their guardians houses. Harry saw Luna run up to get a hug from her father and hoped she and Ron would have a nice holiday at Lovegood Manor.

The two Gryffindors joined the rest of the muggle-born students who didn't have anyone to meet them at the platform. They all had to meet their families outside the platform since 'normal' parents weren't allowed inside due to the Statute of Secrecy Act.

Hermione was the first one to see her mother once they exited to King's Cross proper. Harry was glad to see his normally reserved girl shriek out a greeting and launch herself into her mother's arms. Mrs. Granger held her off the ground for a few seconds and lowered her back down with a huge grin on her face. She looked over at Harry's smiling face and reached over to pull him into a hug that was almost as big as the one she had given her daughter.

"Welcome back to London Harry. I hope you brought your appetite. We have an evening out planned."

"That sounds wonderful Mrs. Granger. But do I need to change into something a little more presentable before we head out?"

"We'll see. How's a small shopping trip before we go pick up Tony?"

Hermione said that it was a good idea if Harry didn't mind and Harry thought he might find a few more gifts for his hosts, young and old. So he nodded his agreement.

They had reached the parking area and Hermione began looking around for the older Peugot station wagon that the Grangers owned. "Sorry dear" Dee Granger said, "our older car finally gave up the ghost and died."

Hermione said she would explain their laughter on the way to the mall but asked her mother what they were doing for transportation. Dee held up a small fob with keys on it and told Hermione to press the middle button. Hermione did and a shiny silver Land Rover beeped its horn and flashed its lights at them from the front row. Harry was impressed by the sporty look of the vehicle and was looking forward to seeing the inside of a new car. Unfortunately as the three of them stepped up to get in the vehicle, Hermione's bra went off!

Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Hermione cast a scared look down at her chest but then Harry noticed that Hermione was being pulled around as if a strong force was playing tug of war with her front. Hermione's mother looked on in alarm as she watched her daughter get pulled in different directions. Harry had finally figured out what had happened but he was very serious as he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and wrestled her back to in front of her mother.

"Help screen her off. She has to get it out of her bra!" Dee Granger wasn't sure what was going on but she stepped up close to her daughter. Harry had one arm across Hermione's collarbone in the front and his head leaning into Hermione's neck and back to try and hold her steady.

Dee Looked down at her daughter and was amazed as Hermione's breasts shifted left and right, up and down and then incredibly around in a circle. Twice! She also noticed that Hermione's face was red from laughing as she feebly tried to unbutton the top buttons of her blouse. She finally succeeded and reached in with one hand and pulled out something in her closed fist!

The convolutions of Hermione's blouse and body immediately stopped and Dee noticed that Harry had moved to lean over the bonnet of the Land Rover and covered his head. Dee looked back at her daughter and saw that she had tears running down her face from laughing. Hermione finally got control of herself and held her hand up and opened it for her mother.

What Dee saw was a very small trunk; in fact it appeared to be Harry's trunk but only shrunk down so that it was only a few inches big. Mrs. Granger looked from her daughter to her guest and waited for some explanation.

Hermione caught her mother's hand and dragged her over to where Harry was trying to hide his head. She rubbed Harry's back a little and turned to her mother. "Harry was taking my bag and I offered to carry his shrunken trunk. I wanted my hands free so I sort of placed it down my front." Harry banged his head gently on the car in response and both Hermione and her mom reached out a comforting hand to touch Harry. He raised his head up and finally gave them both a weak grin.

"One of the more unusual things about the trunk Harry's parents left him is that it gives off an alarm once in a while if some more of the secret drawers can open up for him. That's what happened; the alarm went off and then the trunk did some acrobatics right between… Well, you get the idea. I'm perfectly fine Harry."

Dee looked at the two contrasting youngsters before her. Hermione's eyes were still lit up in amusement but Harry looked as if he would just as soon disappear into the nearest hole. Dee thought it was going to be a very interesting holiday having Harry around.

Hermione finally pulled Harry upright and told him that everything was ok. She pulled his hand up and firmly placed the trunk in his palm. "It could have been worse you know Harry. It could have been in your trousers when it went off!" Harry hung his head again and blushed but Dee watched her daughter give Harry a quick hug and whisper something in his ear.

Dee Granger opened up the tailgate and watched as Hermione put her travelling bag in the back. Harry placed his trunk next to it and expanded it after he checked to see if anybody was close. He closed the tailgate with a little bit of emphasis and settled himself in the back seat. Hermione climbed into the left front seat and fumbled with her seat belt. Mrs. Granger leaned over to help her and whispered quietly to her daughter. "The least you could have done was to offer Harry a chance to kiss them and make them better."

"Mother!"

xxxx xxxx

The mall they eventually ended up at might have been close to Heathrow. Harry could hear and see the occasional jet flying around in the sky as he exited the car and walked with the Granger women to the nearest entrance. If Hermione's mother was surprised that the person getting out of the back seat didn't look like the person who had gotten into it, she didn't show it. Harry did remember that Jamie Evans had made a couple of appearances the previous Christmas when he had stayed with them for a few days.

The three took a look at the store directory map and Harry insisted that Hermione and her mother go do their shopping together. He said he was just going to do a bit of window shopping or maybe make a purchase of a nicer shirt to wear out for dinner later. They all decided on a time to meet back up and Hermione gave Jamie a hug and told him not to 'peek' at where she was going. Jamie smiled and watched the two head off for the nearest elevator to ascend to one of higher floors.

Jamie turned back to the directory and found a couple of stores that he thought might hold some good presents for Hermione and her parents. He had left the presents for the Weasleys with Fred and George and had debated with himself and Hermione about the presents he had left for Percy and Ginny. He had felt a little guilty about the smallness of the two presents he had given them but Hermione had pointed out that their current attitudes didn't deserve much in the way of gifts.

Harry's first stop was to a store called Witherbee's. He quickly found a couple of shirts that he thought looked dressy enough for an evening out. Not quite button down but with nice fit and different enough colors to blend in with what he knew of Hermione's wardrobe. Harry went a few doors down and bought a nice pair of dress shoes; they were basic black but more comfortable than showy.

Harry wandered around for a while and then something in a store window caught his eye. Harry looked at the display for a few minutes and then went into the _Emerald Aisles_ specialty store. Harry had seen a nice wool shawl for Hermione in the display case. It was medium brown and was long enough to come down to Hermione's waist; it also had a pair of built-in pockets. Harry thought it was perfect for the winter evenings that his girlfriend spent in the library at Hogwarts. He picked up a regular black wool shawl for her mother and a brightly patterned vest that he hoped Tony wouldn't find too objectionable.

The three items were a little on the expensive side as they were from Ireland but Harry didn't mind the cost since the quality was very good. He hoped the Grangers would get many years of use out of the items. The salesman was very happy to sell the items to the young man but he wasn't too sure about the boys taste in things when Harry bought a couple of tacky ceramic pins that were on a rack next to the cash register. Harry hoped the white owl and yellow lion would make a nice touch to add to the shawls.

Jamie had a few bags in tow when he got back to the meeting point but was surprised that Hermione and her mother both had their hands full when he saw them. Jamie relieved them of a couple bags apiece and the three went out loaded up the back of the Land Rover.

It took another half hour to make it back to the office complex that held the Granger's dentist office. Mr. Granger was waiting outside and Hermione wasted no time in leaving the Land Rover and rushing over to give him a hug. They walked back to the vehicle hand in hand and Hermione climbed in the back seat with Harry. Tony turned around and shook Harry's hand before he fastened his seat belt.

There was quick trip back to the Granger's house and everyone helped unload the packages and change for the evening out. Harry had thought that he grabbed his own plastic bags but found he didn't have the one with his new shirts when he started changing.

'_**Hermione, do you have the bag with my new shirts?'**_

'_**Let me look through my pile. Yes.'**_

'_**I thought I'd wear the black one with the grey stripes.'**_

'_**Yes, you'd look great in that. Give me a minute and then knock. I'm changing.'**_

Harry unpacked a little bit more of his trunk and then went across the hall to knock on Hermione's door. _**'Come on in!'**_

Harry opened the door and then wished he hadn't. Hermione did have his new shirt; she was wearing it! And not much else. Harry groaned when he saw that Hermione had left the top three buttons of the shirt open so there was a hint of cleavage showing. The tails hung down far enough to cover any knickers Hermione might have had on but Harry couldn't swear one way or the other if she did. Hermione looked at the stunned expression on Harry's face and giggled just a little bit. She turned slowly around and Harry got another look at those wonderful long shapely legs.

"Does it look ok Harry?"

Harry nodded mutely and started backing out of Hermione's room. It was really very dangerous if he stayed in there. Harry tripped over his own feet as he reached the hallway and went sprawling; Hermione had a concerned look on her face as she rushed to the doorway. What that did to the hem of the shirt was make it bounce. Harry had to quickly shut his eyes before he saw something that would incapacitate him for the rest of the evening.

Hearing the click of a door closing, Harry peeked out and saw that Hermione had shut the door from inside. Harry gave a sigh of relief and then the door cracked open again. A long arm came out just holding the shirt he wanted and he carefully took it from her hand. "Thanks Hermione."

'_**Now I am going to change for real. See you in a couple of minutes.'**_

Harry retreated to his room and stripped off the t-shirt he had been wearing. When he put on the new shirt he was somewhat confused but happy that it held the scent of one Hermione Granger.

The meal that evening was at an upscale Chinese buffet. Harry tried a lot of new dishes he had never heard of before but drew the line at eating squid. Harry and the Grangers had a nice time talking over their dinners but occasionally Harry would catch Hermione's eye and they exchanged a private grin.

The ride home was mostly taken up with Hermione and her parents catching up on things since the last time she had written them. Harry did notice that while Hermione was talking to her mom and dad that her eyes never left him. Harry tried making her laugh by making funny faces but Hermione for the most part ignored him or tried tickling him. When Harry made himself too obnoxious, Hermione calmly moved her free hand from where it rested on Harry's knee upward to the inside of his thigh. Harry immediately quieted down and Hermione took a moment to stick out her tongue at him.

The ride back to the Grangers' seemed to go quickly as the talking distracted from the distance. Harry stayed up for a little bit but then he and Hermione headed up to their rooms. Harry didn't know how soon her parents were coming upstairs themselves so he was a little nervous when Hermione leaned in for a long hug before they separated.

Harry unpacked his pajamas, robe and slippers. He changed and slipped under the sheets of the bed that was his for the next couple of weeks. He sent a quiet "Good Night" to the girl across the hall and then turned on his side and immediately went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - December 22nd

Harry slept very well that night and woke up refreshed in the morning; he had been free of nightmares for a change. He made a quick trip to the bathroom, washed up and changed before he started downstairs. Harry looked around the kitchen and started pulling ingredients out of the pantry to start making breakfast.

He was still trying to figure out what he wanted to make when Mrs. Granger walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw that Harry had prepared a pot of coffee. She poured herself a cup and perched on one of the counter stools as she talked to Harry.

"Making breakfast again?" she asked with a smile.

"I thought if no one minded I would try to contribute when I can. I actually like cooking when I'm not being forced to do it."

"What would you like help with?"

"I was thinking I would make western omelets for everyone but first I have to find a bell pepper and some onions. There should be ham too but I thought strips of bacon would suffice for everyone."

"The crisper is in the lower right tray of the fridge and the bacon is in the center shelf behind the mayonnaise I believe."

"Found everything. You could go back up and get dressed if you want Mrs. Granger. I've got a handle on things here."

"Harry what have I said about names around here?"

"Sorry… Dee. I'll try to remember but it's drilled into our heads at school to always address people by their titles."

"Well, let's forget about school for a bit. That's the purpose of holidays."

"Ok … Dee."

Dee Granger was watching Harry cut up an onion when he suddenly paused and put his knife down. He reached into a cabinet for a cup and somehow found where the teabags were stored in another kitchen cabinet. He had the hot water poured and the cup of tea ready just as Hermione showed up in the kitchen. She still had her robe and slippers on and just gave Harry a casual hug as she picked up the mug of tea and then sat by her mother.

"Do you get service like this every morning at Hogwarts dear?"

Hermione had the cup just about up to her mouth when she realized what had just happened. Her eyes widened in surprise. "No mom. This is just a very recent development. Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled and resumed his dicing up the vegetables. Dee decided to give the pair a couple of minutes alone. "I'm going to head upstairs and get your dad up and moving. Meal in … about fifteen minutes?"

"Yes ma'am. Sorry… Dee. It'll be ready then."

A little while later the four people were sitting down to almost western omelets, bacon and toast. Hermione and Harry spent a few minutes describing how they had found their bond magic again and that they were supposed to work on strengthening it by working on their nonverbal communications and working on some joint spells without their wands. Both parents nodded but only Dee could feel and see the excitement her daughter had at having her special bond with Harry again.

Tony finished his breakfast and thanked Harry for making breakfast. His wife commented that it was because he didn't have a chance to mess it up. Everybody chuckled at that but then Tony started speaking to Harry and Hermione.

"A little change of plans. We were asked at the last minute, yesterday in fact, to cover another dentist's practice for a few days this week and a few days next week. That means you two are going to be on your own more than we originally planned. We know you'll get your homework done on a timely manner but lying around in this house all the time is not having a proper holiday. Dee picked up week long bus passes for both of you yesterday, so you may do some exploring if you're careful. Just be back here in by the middle of the afternoon so you can call us and see if there will be any plans for the evening. I guess Harry you'll be allowed to take your second wand in case of any emergency. Start making up your plans and let us know what you want to do. Hermione knows where most of the museums are and there's a gymnasium about a thirty minute bus ride away if you'd like to go swimming a time or two. We'll talk more about plans and days more when we get home tonight."

Harry and Hermione nodded and started passing ideas back and forth about possible outings. Tony started picking up his plate and silverware but Harry and Hermione both spoke up and said that they were capable of cleaning up. Dee looked at her watch and said that Tony needed to go change and get ready to leave since they were going to different offices today.

Dee watched her husband head up the stairs and then grabbed her cup of coffee and motioned for the other two to come back to the kitchen with her. "This is something I'm bringing up since Tony probably couldn't do it with Hermione's boyfriend here. Harry, I'm pretty sure that Hermione has never mentioned to you that Tony and I are naturists."

Harry had a suspicious look on his face and then he heard an embarrassed Hermione shyly pitch in_**. 'Nudists.'**_

Harry mouth opened up in shock but Dee held up a hand up and continued speaking. "You deserve to know this if you're going to spending more time with us. We didn't feel it was right last year to say anything with Ginny and you being new to us. There was also the matter of Molly who might not have been very open to an idea like this. We talked to Hermione when she was nine and explained the idea and concepts to her and let her make her own decision about it. She has been comfortable in situations where she and the people around her are naked but it's a little different now since you are connected together. One of the first things we impressed on Hermione is that nakedness does not necessarily equate to sex or sexual feelings. It's just a matter being comfortable with your own body. Tony and I will continue as we are being clothed around you but we thought you should know that there are other options if you don't mind."

Hermione came over and gave Harry a hug around the shoulders. "I know this is a lot to take in in one shot but I'm willing to sit down and explain things if you'd like."

Harry managed to find his voice and looked over to Dee. "Does Tony know you were going to say anything to me about this?"

"I think not but we had discussed presenting you with the idea sometime over the holiday. It doesn't mean you have to get naked and I'm pretty sure that Tony wouldn't want you to see his daughter naked quite yet but there are some compromises we could talk about and make everyone comfortable with. Just think about it a little. Hermione you know where the books are up in our room."

Tony Granger came bounding down the stairs at that point and entered the kitchen. "Time to get a move on. You two stay here and talk about things today ok? You can get on to bigger and better things tomorrow."

Hermione giggled at that phraseology and Harry just knew that everyone in the room could hear his panicked heartbeat. Tony gave his daughter a hug and Dee rushed over to give one to Harry. She whispered quickly into his ear. "We're not monsters or perverts. We all will be ok whatever you decide or not decide to do. Well follow whatever you are comfortable with." Harry nodded as he watched Dee and Tony head out through the kitchen door to get to the garage.

He was still nodding three minutes later as his mind tried to process the information and offer (?) he had got from Hermione's mother. Hermione came over and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you want to wash or dry?"

Harry didn't reply to Hermione's question so she led him over to the nearest sofa and made him sit down. She then knelt down between his legs and drummed her fingertips against his forehead lightly.

"Anybody still in there?"

Harry glanced up and smiled a little grin. "Yes. Sorry for the reaction or lack thereof."

"It's ok. I'm glad I won't have to yell at mom for driving my boyfriend bonkers. I think I understand the magnitude of this for you. Up to answering some questions now then?"

"I'll try."

"Still love me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you think I'm some sort of scarlet woman because of this?"

"No but there's still a lot to think about."

"Trust me still?"

Hermione was relieved when Harry nodded. "Hands please then."

Harry held his hands out and Hermione grabbed then. She watched his face carefully as she pressed them into her breasts gently. Harry didn't flinch, didn't grab, and didn't do anything physical. He just stared back into her eyes.

"Thank you Harry for paying attention to what's important. Half the people in the world have something like your holding Harry. And the other half are equipped like this." Hermione rested her hand lightly on Harry's crotch and made sure that he kept on looking at her. "They are parts of the whole person. Nothing more and nothing less. They only mean something important to the people we care about; the people that we… love."

"I really don't care much if other people can see what I have or don't have. That doesn't mean I'm going to get starkers at the drop of a hat either. It's only important to me what you see and feel about my parts. Nobody else's opinion or stare means anything to me. I am not really showing off or anything like that if I get naked. I've pretty much decided on what you've been telling me for over a year. What really matters is in here." Hermione moved her hand from Harry's pants to lay her hand gently over his heart. "And what's in here" she said as she placed her other hand on the back of Harry's head.

"The rest of this physical stuff is a bonus for me. And for you. When we get to it! How we touch each other and the feelings that come from being next to each other is a part of my life now. I'm not sure I could really do without you being near me. I know I don't want to do without you."

"So you're saying at the bottom of everything that the person is worth more than whatever the external characteristics are?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes, you're starting to understand." Hermione nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Maybe, maybe not. How about I look at those books your mom mentioned after we get the breakfast dishes done?"

"You would be willing to do that? For me?"

Harry leaned back just a bit and tried his best Ron Weasley voice. "Bloody hell woman! They're only dishes!"

Hermione stared for a second and then laughed and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "You're impossible at times Harry Potter but I love you deeply anyways."

"Good" answered Harry into Hermione's hair. "Because it would be terrible if I was the only one in love here."

Hermione wiped away a happy tear and regained her feet. She held her hand out to Harry and they walked back into the kitchen holding hands.

Xxxx xxxx

A half hour later the dishes were done and Hermione asked Harry to wait on the couch again while she ran upstairs and fetched some of the books her mom had mentioned. She came back down and handed three books to Harry. "There's a few more upstairs but these are the starter books. I don't think it would be a good idea to read these while you're in bed. Too many other distractions involved with that setting. You might want to start with the thin one. That's the one my parents gave me first when I decided I was interested enough to find out about it. I'll be upstairs reading and you are not being ordered to read everything all at once. Just do what you're comfortable with and I'll try to answer questions as best I can later."

"Thanks Hermione."

"No thank you for at least wanting to try and understand this. If you find it too objectionable I have no problem giving it up and my parents would certainly understand your point of view."

Harry nodded silently and Hermione dropped a kiss to the top of his head and then climbed the stairs and went to her room. She had just rearranged her pillows and was leaning back against the headboard with a book when she felt a small brush across her mind.

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**I like the little book fine so far but I thought of a question that I need to ask first.'**_

'_**Ask away.'**_

'_**I'm trying not to get embarrassed about asking you such very personal questions. How does the naturism you seem to …participate in go along with some of the displays you've been giving me for the last couple of months? Not that I'm objecting but the two positions seem rather opposite.'**_

'_**When I'm out with mom and dad at some beach or facility, I try to turn off my self-consciousness and ignore the looks that seem to be judgmental or interested for the wrong reasons. I'm trying to be as inconspicuous as possible and respect that people generally might be naked just for the relaxation of it or having their own reasons to be there that are **__**none **__**of my business. I can talk to people both males and females without having to think or worry whether they are trying to hit on me or judging me solely on the development or shape of my anatomy.'**_

'_**All right I think I can handle that part about your perspective. But what about how you've acted around me?'**_

'_**The difference, my dear boyfriend, is that sometimes I want you to notice me. I like it a lot when you look at me in a less than objective way . It's a guilty pleasure I only give myself permission for every so often. It's a way I try to flirt with you and still hope you will think that I'm a lady still and not just a raunchy female of much looser morals that you'd be ashamed to be seen with.'**_

'_**No worry about that then. I've been happy to be with you and I know you're every bit of a proper lady out in public or when we're alone. Would I be incorrect if I assumed you wouldn't mind me getting your attention in a similar fashion once in a while?'**_

'_**Yummy but… Harry we need to act a little more mature and aware of our physical selves and not let the hormones just drive our relationship with each other. I'm still working out how we do that.'**_

"_**Thanks Hermione. You've given me more to think about and work with. I think I'll be ok down here for a while.'**_

'_**Ok then, I'll leave you be with one final thought. If we get through with all this awkwardness and eventually get through this magical engagement, you'll be getting a lot more exhibitions and we won't have to care very much about the consequences.'**_

'_**Wow! Nothing like getting your mind totally overwhelmed twice in one morning. Come down for a lunch break if I don't bother you anymore?'**_

'_**Certainly… Jamie.'**_

Harry heard the little laugh in Hermione's last comment and turned back to the first book he had started reading. '_What's Up with the Clothes?_' followed the misadventures of five men stranded in a life raft as they tried to survive after their plane went down. The farther along in the story the less judgmental the men became with each other as their clothes slowly were lost to their survival needs and the weather conditions. Their work to come together found them dropping their titles and roles and simply becoming friends. The last page of the book showed the nearly naked survivors arm in arm as they were waving at a rescue boat. It was a juvenile moral story about not judging people by their appearance, how they looked or what they wore. Harry could see the simple jump that implied a condition of whether there were clothes at all in accepting people as they were. Harry could see that the book, although old, had been worn with reading rather than disuse. He smiled as he put it aside for the next.

The next book Harry opened was the called '_A Brief History of Nakedness'_. Harry thumbed through it casually and closed it quickly as he saw that there were pictures of both naked men and women in it. Harry looked around and then thought about the girl upstairs who almost desperately wanted him to understand her position. He took a deep breath and dove into the reading; it was more like a collegiate level book explaining some of the political and societal views about being naked and how the whole naturism culture and experience developed in the twentieth century. It was slow going sometimes but Harry soon lost himself in the book. He only realized how much time had flown when he felt a hand rub his shoulder. He was startled and looked up at Hermione. "Lunch time already?"

"Yes, you've been at that for almost two solid hours. Got any favorite pictures?"

Harry had to think about that and realized somewhat happily that while he had been reading about the facts and opinions that he totally not paid any attention to the naked men and women. They were just pictures of people who had happened to be not wearing clothes. Harry had been paying attention to the book material and had found out he could ignore the nakedness. "I think I'm learning something."

"Good Harry. Does a salad sound ok for lunch?"

Harry nodded and got to his feet. He went to the kitchen and made the salad while Hermione fetch bowls, forks and the salad dressing. Harry found time to grab a couple of ginger ales and they sat down and ate.

Hermione was a little surprised at how quiet it was in the kitchen. Normally she and Harry found something to talk about but today was different. She noticed that Harry was hardly paying any attention to the food as he moved the fork from the bowl to his mouth. Hermione finally reached out and laid her hand on Harry's arm. "We'll go sit and talk after this. Please don't make this too complicated by over thinking it."

Harry grinned and reached over to hold Hermione's hand. "It must be a very unusual day if you're saying that to me instead of the other way around."

Hermione grinned and picked a crouton out of her bowl. She held it for a second and then launched it at Harry. He retaliated and then there was a mini food fight occurring right over the kitchen table. Both ended up laughing as they finished eating and began the longer job of cleanup.

xxxx xxx

While in the midst of cleaning up, Hermione remembered something from the previous afternoon. "Oh, Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Have you forgotten something important about yesterday?"

"I hope not; there's been a discussion or two that's been one my mind."

"Well, if you're not curious I am." Seeing the blank look on Harry's face again, Hermione cupped her hands in front of chest and rotated them around together a time or two. Harry blushed a bit and then his face lit up with comprehension. "My trunk! I haven't looked in it to see what's there now."

"Good, let's go see what the next surprises are." Hermione and Harry had almost reached the staircase to upstairs when Harry couldn't resist making a comment. _**'Do you think your mom would have really allowed me to kiss "them" and make them feel better?'**_

Hermione turned with shock. "You heard! You little…"

Harry was saved from a full blown case of Hermione's outrage when the phone rang. Harry stepped out of the way to let Hermione answer it but she did slap him on the stomach on the way by. Harry listened to one end of the conversation as Hermione glared at him.

"Granger household…Oh, hello Mom…yes we did the cleanup for breakfast and just finished lunch. How's the new office? ... That's good. …Crockpot for the roast at 2 and the vegetables in an hour later. I think Harry and I can handle that…Yes he has resumed breathing normally. …He's gotten through about half the Brief History book but I think that'll be enough for the day… He seems ok but still wants to talk…No I will not do a Show and Tell for Harry today… I'll think about it.. Shopping for groceries tomorrow afternoon would be good…ok, I'll tell him that.. Love you too.. Bye, see you about 5 then."

Hermione hung up the phone and turned to find that Harry had sat down on the stairs but was still watching her carefully. She grinned at him and came over and sat down beside him. "Any questions on that conversation?"

"No, I seem to have caught the gist of it. We're having pot roast for supper and your mom told you the times to get things started. I'm over the shock of her telling me about the naturist things and your family and we're going shopping tomorrow afternoon for food. That about everything?"

"Yes but mom also apologizes for dumping that little tidbit of information and not hanging around so she could talk about it with you."

"It's all right. I think I've got a handle on things now. Neither your mom or dad are going to be flashing their bits in my face; she wanted to make sure that I was aware of an attitude in this family that might be a complication down the road. Like I might be invited to go to a few places with your family that I wouldn't have imagined about before."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that and the clothing requirements around here get a lot more relaxed at times. Especially in the summer with our secluded back yard."

"It must make the cooking on the barbeque a little hazardous!"

"That's what aprons are for silly. Actually…no I won't tell you that"

"Don't stop now Miss Granger. What little factoid were you just going to give me?"

"Oh, very well. There is a type of sexual fantasy involving an apron; actually a specific type of Japanese apron. The term Hadaka apron is used to describe a situation where a person, almost always a woman, wears an apron over her nude, or partially underwear covered body."

"Hermione, I definitely have to get a copy of your off-school reading list."

"Actually mom told me that one a couple of years ago to embarrass me."

"She seems to like to do that a lot. Am I imagining it or does she like embarrassing you because of me?"

"My mother is over the moon about the fact that you and I are together; she was quite worried that I'd be in bookworm mode for the rest of my life and never have any happiness. She wants me to be as happy with you as she is with dad."

"I'd like that too. Well on to better things."

"The trunk!" both said together. The two hurried up for Harry's room but he held Hermione out for a minute or two as he unpacked and hid some Christmas presents first. When Harry let her back into the room, his trunk was sitting on the bed and opened to the heritage side. Hermione asked Harry what drawers he was going to try but Harry made a request of her first.

"I'd like you to close your eyes and try and find my family ring. Don't try remembering where it is; see if you can feel me and my connection to it."

Hermione closed her eyes and then tried to fix on Harry's magical signature; the specific feel or identification that she knew belonged solely to the special wizard beside her. Once she had that information firmly fixed she started feeling around and sensing the magic that was coming out of Harry's trunk. It seemed to take a long time to feel and test the magic she felt from the many drawers but she kept at it and finally decided. She pulled on one of the little knobs and was rewarded with a small squeeze on her arm. Hermione opened her eyes to the see the Potter family ring lying in the drawer she had opened.

Hermione turned just in time to receive a big hug from Harry. "Is that how it works for you in identifying spells and sensing different magics Harry?"

"Yes and I'm glad you are can start to identify the differences the same as me. It seems to help a lot in working with the bond magic before as I started feeling the difference between something that was only my magic and something that was different. It worked kind of like that when I could see the magic those few times."

"OK, your turn"

Harry tried the big drawers to the right side but nothing new opened. Harry was almost positive that the right side was reserved for the notebooks and class ledgers that his parents had saved.

Turning to the hodgepodge of different size drawers on the left side of the trunk, Harry found two drawers that responded and could be pulled open. The first yielded one of the rounded stone portkeys similar to the ones that Harry had found in his family vault. This one had the initials CGH and the note attached said it was the portkey to the cottage at Godric's Hollow.

Hermione leaned over and gave Harry a hug. She could feel the conflicting emotions that arose when Harry realized he now had a way to go to the last place he had been with his parents and where they had died.

"I'll go with you whenever you want to visit but I think we should take a proper adult with us. Maybe Remus Lupin since he may have been there before. Another choice would be my parents; they would want to go and support you too, I'm pretty sure."

"I'd appreciate that but I'm not sure I when I would be able to face…" Harry didn't continue the thought and Hermione just gave him an extra squeeze.

Harry leaned in to match foreheads with his girl and then reached for the other drawer that he had eased open. Pulling it out a little more Harry whistled in surprise; there were two wands in the drawer tied together with a ribbon and there was a note folded into the whole bundle.

Laying the wands on his bed, Harry carefully untied the ribbon and pulled the note out and unfolded it. He held it out in front of him and read as Hermione looked over his shoulder.

_Harry, _

_ I hope the wizarding world is more at peace where and when you are than what has been going on in the last couple of years that your mother and I have been married. The danger and threat of the Dark Lord and his followers is very real and I despair sometimes of our family surviving to get through it. As Sirius had probably explained to you, there are times when a little separate backup is advisable. And not just for the pranks you are hopefully pulling off at school._

'_**He certainly had some high hopes and plans for you Harry! At least in enjoying school.' **_Harry smiled at Hermione's comment and went back to reading.

_ These are my parents' wands and I hope you don't actually have a need for them but I know they would be proud if something of theirs could be useful to you in some way. It had always been a regret of Lily and I that you never had the opportunity to get to know either set of your grandparents. All four were fabulous people and loved you very much in the little time they were with us. My folks, Harold Lloyd Potter, and Gwendolyn Ardala Windsor (not the royal ones!) Potter were both magically talented and loving people. His wand is cherry with a griffin feather core while hers is rosewood with a unicorn hair core. They may or may not be as well suited as your own wand but they could save your life or others in an emergency. _

_ It was a difficult decision to make these wands available to you but your mother agreed with me that ensuring your survival is our highest priority. _

_Remember our love – James and Lily_

"They always thought of you first HHarry; I've been told and know that's a sign of loving parents." Hermione didn't know what else to say to her friend that unfortunately received more reminders than necessary that his parents had died.

"Every note, every scrap of paper tells me more about them and how they loved me." Harry read the note again and then put it in the topmost drawer on the right side. It was where he placed all the correspondence from his parents that he had received.

"So, do we write Mr. Ollivander that you're considering opening a used wand shop? Or are you just going to carry them all around at the same time?" Hermione smiled as she imagined Harry having a plumber's belt with a number of different wands he could use at a moment's notice.

"Actually Miss Granger one wand is going back in the trunk but the other one now belongs to you."

"Harry, I couldn't! They're your family's wands!"

Harry smiled and pulled Hermione around so that they were face to face. "Excuse me, but if memory serves me right, you are now my bondmate again. With all the rights, responsibilities and perks that are involved. Besides us getting to snog each other of course. I've already got a very good backup wand that I'm happy with. I'd feel better for both of us if you had another wand you could use to defend yourself or help me. Can you tell me what's wrong with my logic on this?"

Hermione looked into the dancing eyes of her best friend and admitted he was right. "You do have your moments of being absolutely correct Harry. I'll take one on the condition that you teach me to use both of my hands as well as you do."

When Harry's eyebrows shot up, Hermione realized what she had implied and hid her head quickly in his shoulder. "Not what I meant and you know it!"

Harry picked up the blushing face and looked at it. "You meant to be able to cast spells using either your left or right hand equally as well."

Hermione nodded and then pointed to the bed where the pair of wands rested. "Which one do you want me to have then?"

She was looking at the wands but heard a voice that wasn't Harry's. "You should know Miss Granger that it's the wand that picks the wizard or witch. You'll have to try to find the better fit."

"Harry that was scarily just like I remember Mr. Ollivander's precise wording in his shop."

"I thought I had the words right" Harry answered with a smile.

"No the voice seemed to be right on."

"Good - I seem to be having the urge to do impressions more and more these last few weeks. I guess I could have some fun with Ron and Neville doing a 'Snape' voice in the dark of our dorm room."

"You have to promise me you'll let me hear who you can imitate sometimes over the holidays."

"Ok, I guess. Back to the wands?"

Hermione sighed and looked at the two wands. She reached for Harry's grandmother's first and picked it up; it made a little tingle in her fingertips but when she tried a simple 'Lumos' spell the wand began shaking badly.

"No luck there Harry. Maybe neither one will be suited for me."

"That's ok. I just hoped for the best."

Hermione laid the rosewood wand down on the bed and mentally crossed her fingers as she picked up the cherry one with the griffin feather core. Her smile let Harry know she had an immediate connection. As she raised the wand, Hermione's hair started floating up around her head and she began giggling. "This feels almost as good as my regular one Harry."

Harry smiled but Hermione pointed her wand at him and whispered 'Rictusempra' and Harry collapsed laughing on the bed as the tickling charm hit him. She let him 'suffer' for a couple of seconds and then cancelled the spell. When Harry asked for a hand up, Hermione reached down with a smile. Harry instead pulled her down on top of him and began to tickle her. She cried for mercy and Harry relented after a few more seconds. Their faces were only inches apart and both closed their eyes as they traded breaths. Harry finally blinked and kissed the end of Hermione's nose.

"I'll call that a successful experiment then. You've got yourself another wand Hermione."

"Yes, thank you Harry. As much as I'm enjoying our present proximity, perhaps it's time to get that roast started."

Harry nodded and carefully pushed Hermione up and away from their prone position. "I'll straighten up in here and then be right down."

Hermione nodded and adjusted her belt just a little bit. "I need to stop down the hall and do some freshening up myself. I'll wait for you and we'll head down together."

"Together" Harry repeated and then gave his girlfriend a great smile. There had been a lot of times today that he had felt totally over his head with his feelings and emotions. And then there was just a moment like this that totally made up for everything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Dec 23rd

Harry woke up in a good mood and took a look outside. The sky was clear and the roads were dry. Harry made a quick trip to the loo and returned to change out for a run.

Harry wondered if Hermione was up yet or wanted to go running with him. When he followed his magic to across the hall he could sense that his bondmate was still sleeping. She was tossing and turning a little bit and Harry hoped she wasn't having a nightmare. When he attempted to wake her up, he was suddenly drawn in:

"…_. screamed into my fist to muffle the sound of the first little orgasm. Harry lifted his chin a little and found my engorged bit of nerves. He caressed it with his tongue. I groaned as he licked it again. He drew it between his lips and sucked on it and I was flying and exploding all at the same time. A few moments later I was literally sobbing in ecstasy, with my hand stuffed into my mouth, my thighs either squeezing his face or spreading wide as I jolted in mini-quakes. Harry kept at it gently alternating between licking my depths or my hot little button, gripping my thighs and butt cheeks and using them to pull his face up repeatedly into the space between my legs. _

_I couldn't take it anymore; the feelings were too much to contain._

_"Oh my ggggdd!, I'm coming! Yes, I'm coming right now! Lick me Harry! Suck on me! Faster! Yes, that's it! Oh...Harrrrryyyyy...!"_

Harry stumbled backward and collapsed on the bed totally dumbfounded! He never… she couldn't… he didn't… she never…

Harry wrote a very quick note that he was out running, fixed it to his bedroom door, and hurried down the stairs. He hoped fervently that he had been quiet enough in sneaking out as not to wake anyone. Especially the young lady across the hallway from him. Harry didn't pay much attention to where he ran; he needed to put space, physical and mental, between him and the girl with the vivid dream. He ran to get away from the pure feelings of lust that came through that brief connection. It was exhilarating but very, very scary; he had never experienced another bit of intensity or scene like that before. Harry ran!

Thirty minutes later Harry collapsed on a bus bench and tried to find a way to catch his breath. He had run hard; the physical pace and drive pushing that brief memory as far away as he could possibly make it. Harry was still breathing hard five minutes later and realized he had no idea where he was or how to get back to the Granger house.

He also wasn't sure he wanted to. How could he look Hermione in the eye if she had dreams like that about him, or worse, somehow found up that he had become an inadvertent voyeur?

'_**Harry?' **_Harry pushed the memory of the dream away, put up some mental barriers, and tried to sound normal.

'_**Morning Hermione. Sleep well?'**_

'_**Very well as a matter of fact. Why didn't you wake me to go with you?**_

'_**I knocked but you must have been sleeping. So I decided to go by myself.'**_ Harry hoped she couldn't tell he was lying.

'_**Well don't do that again. Next time wake me and I'll come with you.**_' Harry groaned; that particular phrasing left a lot to be desired in calming his nerves.

'_**You're upset Harry. I can tell. Where are you?'**_

Harry looked around and found a couple of street signs. _**'I lost track of where I ran; that's why I'm upset. I don't know how to get back! I'm at the corner of Buxton Place and Haggerty Avenue. I can see a sign that points out the direction for getting to A-27.'**_

'_**Harry, that has to be almost 7 kilometers from here! I'll have Mom or Dad come and fetch you back.'**_

'_**No, I don't want to make them late for their work. Just some directions so I can take a nice slow jog or walk back. Please make my apologies for missing their breakfast.'**_

'_**I'll go ask dad. He's drinking some coffee. Hang on.'**_

'_**Don't know which way to go so I have no choice then.' **_Harry heard a little chuckle from Hermione as he walked around. He kept moving as he didn't want to have his muscles tighten up. Two minutes later Hermione came back with some instructions for Harry and he picked a direction and started a slow jog back to the Granger house.

Almost fifteen minutes later Harry heard a horn honking and looked up to see a familiar silver Land Rover pulling over next to the sidewalk he was on. The driver's window rolled down and Harry saw Tony smiling at him.

"We usually have a rule against picking up hitchhikers but you look like the friendly sort. And too tired to be much of a danger. Hop in the back Harry."

Harry opened the door to find Hermione waiting on him with a couple of towels. She spread one on the seat to protect the covers and handed one to him to wipe his face off. Harry thanked Hermione but she just grinned and handed him a water bottle to drink from.

"Thanks for coming and getting me Mr.. ,er, Tony. I would have made it back okay with your instructions; I didn't want to make you late though."

"It's okay. Dee had to check the cupboards and pantry this morning to make up her grocery list. So there's no harm in a little morning drive before work. How did you ever get all the way over to next to the access ramp for the 27?"

"I guess I just got lost in the running and forgot to note a turn or two. I suddenly realized I had no idea how to get back."

"Well it's a good thing you have a built-in walkie-talkie with my little girl." Hermione protested vehemently about the last two words and Tony had a little laugh. Harry imagined that her father wouldn't say anything like that ever again if he had caught the glimpse that he had of Hermione early that morning.

Tony pulled into his driveway and honked the horn again. Dee came rushing out as Harry and Hermione exited the back seat. She gave Hermione a quick hug but Harry backed away when Dee approached him. "I'm too yucky for a hug! Sorry."

"It's okay Harry. Hermione, give him an extra hug for me later!" Dee hopped into the car and the Grangers' backed out of the driveway and headed off for work.

"I've grabbed a bite already Harry. What would you like?" Harry looked up into Hermione's face and saw nothing of guilt or worry or anger. 'Maybe she doesn't remember her dream' Harry thought to himself. 'I'll just pretend it didn't happen then.'

"I'm going to get a long shower to remove the stink from my body first. I'll decide after I change if that's okay?"

"Whatever you want Harry. Take your time." Hermione followed Harry upstairs and turned into her room as Harry turned into his. Before Harry closed his door to change, he called out to Hermione and waited until she appeared in her doorway. "Thanks for the rescue again."

"It's no big deal Har…" Hermione's voice got lost somewhere along the way as Harry grinned at her. He reached down with both hands and stripped his soggy shirt strait up over his head s-l-o-w-l-y and dropped it by his side.

Harry looked at the silly smile on his girlfriends face. "Is this a sufficient reward for the help then Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and fought the urge to take the three steps forward and run her hands over the sweaty, lithe muscular body of the young man in front of her. Her hands clenched a little at her sides and her mouth had suddenly got very dry. Harry closed the door slowly and Hermione relaxed and walked back to her bed.

'_**Am I learning how to get your attention Miss Granger? This could be a really fun game if we're both playing it.'**_

Hermione grinned but buried her head in her pillow as her face got red. _**'You are definitely catching on Mr. Potter!'**_

Xxxx xxx

It was exactly eight minutes later that poor Harry's heart received another shock. He was in the middle of washing his hair when the door to the bathroom opened. Hermione came in, sat on the toilet and began talking to him!

Harry had no idea which way to face as he didn't dare look at Hermione; he didn't remember how transparent the shower curtain was! He also had shampoo in his eyes so he couldn't even risk taking a glance. So he ended with his face to the wall figuring that was the safest position he could assume. He suddenly realized Hermione was saying something to him – again. "What?"

"I said Mum wants you to look at her shopping list and then look around to see if there's anything special in the way of food you might want for yourself."

"I'm sorry Hermione – I must have had water in my ears when you said that the first time. I'll take a look when I'm finished breakfast ok. Uh, are you in the habit and coming in and talking to people in the shower?"

"We've been doing it here my whole life and it's kind of hard to avoid in school since Lavender and almost everybody else in the girls' dorms are real chatty in the morning. Don't you boys do the same? Talk to each other?"

"Not really. We're kind of a get in and get things done and get out. The showers are only semi-private and it's not a guy thing to hang around where you might even accidentally get a glimpse of another's bit's and bum."

"Oh, there's that whole 'I might be gay if I see anything mentality'. You wouldn't like the girls' showers much then. On our floor this year the showers are out in the open and you can't help seeing what everyone has on one side or the other."

Harry had a sudden mental lurch as he imagined Hermione and all her roommates all naked in the shower together. His physical lurch to that image was definitely getting a big rise out of him and he was trying to think of a polite way to have Hermione leave and not see that particular part of his anatomy this morning.

"Could you manage to make some toast and scrambled eggs for me? I'm almost done here and then I'll do a quick change and be right down."

"Anything else for my distance runner then?"

"No I think that will do. I'll be right down then." Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Hermione get up and leave the room. He finished his scrubbing and rinsing quickly and was about to step out of the shower when he heard the door crack open again.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Like Luna said, that's an awful cute little rear you have. I'd like to wash it for you the next time."

Hermione closed the door with a series of giggles and Harry turned and looked at the toilet where Hermione had been sitting. He could see it quite clearly as the shower curtain was, of course, totally transparent!

"I really must remember to lock that particular door!"

Xxxx xxxx

Harry tried not to be grumpy as he ate the breakfast Hermione had fixed for him; but she had done a good job of the meal and he finally told her so.

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear and swore she had not been trying to embarrass Harry in any way upstairs. She did apologize and told Harry that she would certainly knock the next time. Harry mouthed 'Next time?' and Hermione blushed just the littlest bit but did nod hopefully.

"As much as I'd like to return the favor Hermione and watch you take a shower, I'm not sure I could look Tony or Dee in the eye afterward. It's one thing to spend a vacation in the same house with your girlfriend but I don't want to return your parents hospitality by being a…letch about us."

"I can understand that Harry but … I'm not trying to throw myself at you but I want you to have a good time here so you'll want to come back."

"Hermione this is already a special time because I'm getting to spend it with you. The… teasing is fun but I'm very unsure of our next steps. And it had nothing to do with the nudism issue ok? I'm not sure what exactly you want, emotionally and physically and I'm so ignorant that I'm scared I'll be rubbish at it. I certainly don't want to disappoint you. It's very confusing."

"Am I pushing too hard Harry? I guess I'm just as confused as well. Maybe it's time to talk to Mom again and ask her if she has a set of limits we can follow while we both under the same roof."

Harry winced. "Better Dee than Tony I guess. I can't stop you from doing that but would you please make sure you tell her it's not my idea?"

Hermione smiled. "That I can do. Want to get to the grocery list now? You could offer to help pay if there's something you really want to have that isn't on the list. My parents won't accept it but you could offer."

"I was going to offer to help pay anyway. You should know that I'm pretty laid back about food. Since I don't have to worry about getting enough to eat anymore I will eat almost everything that's put in front of me." Seeing the little glare from his girlfriend, Harry amended his statement. "I'll go take a look at the list and poke about the pantry and fridge if you don't mind."

"And I'll clean up your few dishes and we can talk some more." Hermione went to the sink and washed Harry's plate, silverware and tumbler while Harry explored the kitchen cupboards, pantry and fridge for all the food that was on hand.

Hermione started telling Harry about the typical meals they usually had and that they might have one or two more dinners out while over their holiday vacation. Harry couldn't see anything objectionable in the shopping list and finally decided that there wasn't anything he really wanted to add to it. Hermione nodded her understanding but pulled the list out of Harry's hand and wrote two or three items on it that she knew Harry favored.

Harry frowned at Hermione for a second and then laughed. "You have been watching what I eat all along haven't you?"

"Only since the first day. One of my goals is to learn to cook well enough to fix your favorites when I can." Hermione blushed at that and then got on to the last shopping item while she remembered. "There's a list of special staples that Mom and Dad like to get on the door to the fridge. If you want anything from that list, we'll add extras to the shopping list.

Harry went over to the door and read the list: fruit juice or water, fresh sweet fruits (apples, melons, mangos, strawberries, papayas, and pineapples), vegetables (no cabbage family), lean meats, decaffeinated tea.

"Have you picked out any extra for yourself Hermione off that list?"

"Since we don't have pumpkin juice for the next week or so, I added some fruit juice and some apples and strawberries if they're not too pricey. And some more bottles of water since we might be running."

"Well I've never had a papaya so I don't know what they taste like but maybe some apple juice for me in the mornings and some carrots and celery for some snacks. Why decaffeinated tea?"

"Evening tea for Mom and Dad. They like getting their sleep and the caffeine keeps them awake sometimes. There's some nice flavors of that if you want to try them. Can we share the veggies and other snacks?"

"Of course. That takes care of the shopping list. What do you want to do next Hermione?"

"There's always homework to finish but we've already done most of it I think. Would you object to exploring each other's heads a bit? Trade memories and strengthen the bond a little better?"

"That's probably a very good idea as long as you realize that there are some memories I don't want to share."

"Like any of your time at your aunt and uncle's? I'll respect that and there's a few things in my mind I'd really not ready to share with you yet."

"Very well Miss Granger. Over on the couch then in the living room."

"Sounds great." Harry went out to the living room and sat down and watched Hermione coming out of the kitchen with a cooking timer.

"And we need that because?" Harry asked.

"Just to set some limits and reminders so we don't get lost in each other's head. I'd really like to see your memories and how your mind is organized and I hope you would like to check mine the same way. But first!"

Harry watched as Hermione set the dial for twenty minutes and put in down on the end table. Harry heard the ticking as he watched Hermione sit down next to him. 'First?'

'I haven't had a really good long snog with my boyfriend for a couple days!'

"I like the way you think Nonnie" Harry said, just before he was pushed horizontal and covered by a very enthusiastic girlfriend.

Xxxx xxxx

Dee looked at the two youngsters laughing at the table with her and her husband and couldn't imagine that Hermione could ever had found someone that was more suited to her than Harry. They had been an absolute joy to watch since the time she had come home for an early lunch and then the grocery shopping.

Harry was very respectful of her and her daughter and went way out of his way to try and be as helpful as possible. Hermione told her mother over lunch that it had taken her a couple of days to break Harry of the habit of rushing ahead and holding doors for her all the time or trying to carry her own bookbag as well as his own. He had overcompensated a bit after Ginny's accident had left the two of them alone. Harry had blushed about the good natured complaint but just insisted he thought Hermione deserved special treatment. The way Hermione had just lit up about that let Dee know how much she appreciated Harry.

They had taken a longer way to get to the grocery store and Dee drove along the route that Harry had run that morning. Harry whistled as he realized how far he had run and Hermione asked him why Harry rather than Jamie was the one to be picked up. Harry had blushed briefly again and stammered out that he was enjoying the running so much that he had forgotten about the disguise he usually took on. That didn't seem quite the right answer to Dee but she let it go.

When they got to the store both Jamie and Hermione had taken a good look at the shopping list and then split up. With all three fetching groceries from different directions, the shopping was easy. Dee had stopped her daughter once on one of her trips to explain. "Harry and I memorized the list and we're coordinating what we bring back for you. Harry only has an occasional question of a brand name or size and I tell him what I think is best. He's picking out some of his own choices but is still asking me if it really is ok. Boys!"

Dee smiled at her daughter and told her just to get used to it. "Boys and men will always be different enough to infuriate and entice you at the same time." Hermione smiled at her but just went back to her shopping. They had finished the shopping up in record time and Dee had to firmly resist Harry's attempts to help pay the bill. He would probably try to give some money to Hermione later but Dee had enough faith in her daughter to know that Harry would be turned down again.

They had enough time to return home and put away the groceries before she and the others had driven back to pick up Tony at the office. By the time they had returned home Tony had Harry totally in stitches as he told stories of the accidental magic that Hermione had done. Hermione finally quieted him down by telling some accidental magic could still be done - at his expense. Both Harry and Dee had laughed at the face that Tony had made back to his daughter, as if daring her to try something. Hermione just reached up from the back seat and grabbed Tony's earlobe. Dee gave her husband a look that said that he couldn't expect any help from her. Harry intervened at the time and told Hermione she could pick on her father when they got home. Hermione settled back in her seat and Tony thanked Harry for holding Hermione's hand. Harry smiled but Dee was the one that saw the wink exchanged between the two in the back seat.

Once the dinner had been finished and they had sat around talking for a bit, Tony had brought up the idea of everyone going out and sitting in the hot tub and relaxing. The panicked look that had crossed Harry's face made Tony pause for a bit but Hermione stood and grabbed Harry's hand and said they would go up and change into their swimsuits while the parents took the cover off the hot tub.

Dee had to call out before her daughter's guest locked himself into his room. "Harry?"

"Yes Dee?"

"We'll be up to take our turn at robes and swimsuits after we finish down here."

"Well, that's all right then. We won't take long. Thanks."

Tony turned a quizzical eye on his wife while they went to the enclosed back porch. "I told Harry about us and Hermione this morning."

"Oh, that explains a lot then. He must have thought that we were suggesting that…"

"Uh-huh. And do not pick on him at him when we're all in the hot tub. He's nervous enough being around his girlfriend's parents as it is. We don't want to upset him or Hermione."

"I know; I wish you would have told me before I opened my mouth. I would have chosen my words better."

"It's okay. We're not pushing any agenda here. Let's go up and change."

"Can I help you?"

"No but thanks for the offer sweetie. You can help me undress later!"

Harry and Hermione were coming down the stairs as the adults went up. Dee winked at her daughter but Harry was very serious about watching where his feet were being placed. Tony suddenly felt a little sorry for the lad; he'd try to get Harry to relax and just enjoy the hot tub.

By the time Tony and Dee came back down, Hermione and Harry had gotten very comfortable in the tub. Harry had his eyes closed and Tony made a point of shaking his shoulder just the littlest bit as he walked by. "Just making sure you hadn't fallen asleep already. It's happened to me a time of two."

"That is why you're not allowed in the hot tub by yourself anymore. You could get seriously hurt."

"We keep an eye on the clock so we don't overdo it. See Harry?" Hermione was forcing Harry to open his eyes and see that her parents were really wearing swim suits. When Harry did that he realized he had been over reacting and started having some normal conversations with the three others soaking.

Harry and Hermione left after about a half hour and Dee called out to remind them that they had to take a brief shower to get the chemicals off of them. Hermione started chuckling but Harry ducked his head and hurried up the stairs.

Tony turned his wife and asked her opinion if he should have a small talk with Harry by himself over the next four days that they were all going to be home together. Something that might help the young man not look so panicky at times.

( A.N. I made a real effort to not use any of the coarser words and phrases in describing Hermione's dream. If it offended anybody, I'm sorry but I've been told that dreams like that do occur occasionally. Even to proper young ladies. – CC)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Twas the Day Before…

A knock on the door woke Harry up in the morning. He reached for his glasses and put them on as he was telling the knocker to come in. Hermione opened the door a little timidly, as if she was somehow intruding. "Do you want to go for a run this morning? I know someplace a lot closer and easier than what you did yesterday."

Harry laughed as he sat up. He had slept so well this morning after the soak in the hot tub after; he wondered if the Grangers did that every evening or just when they felt extra stressed. He'd have to see what happened this evening.

Hermione eyes lit up a little as Harry sat up in bed and let the covers fall. She always liked seeing Harry; especially this way in the morning. His hair was more messy than normal and he had a sleepy look on his face. The fact that he hadn't put his pajama top on was a good bonus in her opinion. She came over and gave Harry a little hug and sat on his bed.

Harry really woke up as the weight of the girl settled on his bed. "Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione smiled back at him. "Good morning Harry. Thanks for not totally panicking last night when Dad mentioned getting in the hot tub."

"I was real close but I trusted you wouldn't let me get pushed into something totally awkward. Your Mom was nice about it but I had a feeling your Dad almost wanted to put the mickey to me about that. So what's the plan for today?"

"I thought a little morning run and then breakfast. We won't be going to that Christmas concert like we did last year. Mom and Dad have a Christmas function with other dentists which includes an early dinner so we may be on our own for the evening meal. I thought maybe we could go catch a movie later and then catch the bus or a taxi back. We'll eat dinner at a restaurant or come back here."

"That sounds great. I do need to find some tape and wrapping paper. I bought some additional gifts for your parents when we went shopping the other day."

"Well let's get going then."

"Hermione, you have to go first then. Unless you want to help me change." Harry made a move to rip the covers back and Hermione jumped off the bed with a small squeak and hurried out of the room.

'_**I'll be down in about 10 minutes. Maybe less.'**_

'_**Ok Harry. There's no hurry; holidays remember?'**_

Hermione went back to the kitchen to keep her mom company. Tony had finished his breakfast and was sitting in the living room reading the morning paper.

"Finally broke down and woke him up?" Dee asked her daughter.

"Yes, but only because I know how much Harry likes to get out before everyone else in the morning and run. He likes having the solitude or just me running with him."

"So do you run in front of him so he has a nice view of you to follow around?"

"Mom! I haven't up to now but ... maybe that's a good idea." Hermione grinned.

"Hermione, I took a good look at the things you and Harry picked up for yourselves shopping yesterday. Did you or he make your choices off the list on the fridge door?"

"Yes, but I told him it was stuff you always had around the house and it wouldn't make much difference if there was a little extra if we didn't eat everything we got for ourselves."

"I thought I should have put that list away but your father sometimes needs reminding if he goes shopping by himself."

"Reminding? Reminding of what?"

"Oh dear. Harry isn't listening right now is he?" When Hermione shook her head, Dee patted the chair right next to her. Hermione went and sat down and her mother quietly spoke three or four sentences to her. Hermione blushed and covered her face but her mother reached out and held her hands. She spoke a couple for another minute or so and Hermione looked into the living room at her father.

"Yes, he did the research for this particular situation because he cared enough to think about making it better for me. And I thanked him for it. But you should tell Harry; probably not today but after Christmas and before you both go back to school. It would be terrible if he discovered it some other way and thought you were tricking him in some manner."

Hermione had about thirty seconds to think about what her mother had said to her before she heard Harry come down the stairs and start talking to her dad. She took a deep breath and went to the fridge and pulled out a couple of water bottles. Her mom gave her a hug on her way back and just told her to relax. Hermione nodded and handed Harry one of the water bottles as they headed for the front door.

Tony yelled out to 'have a good run but he wasn't in the mood for taxi service'. Hermione waved back at him as did Harry but hoped the time on the track would give her time to regain her mental balance.

Jamie Evans closed the front door behind him and looked at his companion. "Which way?"

"Way? Oh, the track. Remember that little park we played in last year? About three blocks further along that way, there's a school that has a number of soccer fields set up. There's a four lane paved track that circles one of them and it's not used much in the mornings. At least the last time or two I was over that way."

Jamie and Hermione walked in silence most of the way to the school. Harry could tell that there was something bothering Hermione but he thought she would tell him once she worked it out.

They got to the school and did a little stretching and placed their bottles on one of the soccer benches while they warmed up. Jamie let Hermione set the pace once the two got going and just fell in at her outside shoulder. Hermione relaxed and let Harry's company, physical and magical, let her flow into the running. She finally called it quits after 7 laps and they walked a lap to start cooling off.

When they finally got back to their water bottles, Jamie and Hermione sat down and took a couple of long swallows. Hermione finally tapped Jamie on the shoulder. "You were pushing at me magically."

"I was trying to share some of my endurance with you. It didn't come across that way did it?"

"No, it was like little pulses of magic and I wasn't sure of what to do with it. You need to let me know you're doing it to start with and we need to work out where this energy is supposed to go. Not that I didn't like the boost but I should have been aware of it."

Hermione was surprised when Harry turned his back on her and dropped his head and banged it a couple of times on the wooden bench. Hermione reached out with both hands to place them on Harry's back. At her touch Harry jerked a little and Hermione could suddenly sense that Harry was very upset about something and he didn't want to share it.

'_**Harry, what's wrong?'**_

'_**I'm not sure I can share this with you. I did something very bad inadvertently and it was an intrusion of the worst sort.'**_

'_**Can I be the judge of that please? Turn around and tell me.'**_

'_**I'd rather not turn around for a couple of different reasons. I'll give you the memory but please don't make me turn around right now. And I would like a promise that you won't tell your parents about it. I'll make some excuse and go back to school afterwards.'**_

'_**You'll do not such thing! I can't think of anything that would upset me that much. Please Harry show me.'**_

Jamie straightened up so that he was sitting straight and opened his mind up to his girlfriend. He replayed the dream he had mistakenly tapped into when he tried to wake her up the previous morning.

Hermione gave a huge gasp and sat up herself. Harry felt her hands leave his back and he flinched. He just knew that Hermione was getting ready to start beating on him. He heard a low moan instead and then Hermione's hands reached out and wrapped around his middle and she laid her head on the back of his shoulder.

"I'd quite forgotten about that" Hermione said quietly. "Thank you Harry for letting me see that again."

"What? I intruded into your dream. And it was so … intimate. I never thought about doing… I didn't know you wanted… I'm so confused!"

Harry felt Hermione move closer to him so she could move her head up to next to him. "That was an old dream Jamie. Many, many months ago when it was the three of us. Ginny and I stayed up late one night looking over a book that Lavender had 'borrowed' from her home. It was called the _Joy of Sex_ and it had a lot of nice drawings to go with the explanations of how couples enjoyed each other. Ginny and I were laughing and giggling about some of the positions but I think we were both thinking of the future opportunities we might have with you. That dream was a result of that. And I'm not really upset you caught a glimpse."

Jamie's head turned and Hermione could see a small hope. "Then you've thought about me doing that for and with you? And you don't think it's… weird or.. I don't want to say perverted; there's got to be a better description. It's just a new idea."

"Harry turn around and look at me!" Harry shook his head at Hermione's demand but took one of her hands and just moved it down to cover his lap. Hermione giggled a little as she found out why he didn't want to move quite yet. She moved her hand back up to his chest to hug him again. "Thanks for letting me know what your 'not so little problem' is. I can see (_**feel!**_) you are just as intrigued as I was."

"Harry let me tell you what my mom said about all the steps that are alternatives or steps before actual right out shagging. I thought Mr. Weasley or Remus might have told you some of this when they talked to you."

"No, it was more along the lines of 'their bits are very different and you'll find out by trial and error after you are married'. Oh 'and they have breasts that are nice to play with'."

Harry felt the laughter from the girl that was hugging him so tightly. _**'See, there they are now!' **_Hermione slapped him gently on the shoulder but continued her instruction. "There can be a progression that can occur between lovers in a number of ways. Kissing, touching(though clothes), looking at each other naked, touching (without clothes), masturbation, mutual masturbation, oral sex, and as a total alternative, anal sex."

Hermione felt that Harry was enjoying the listing until she got to the last item. There was a minute of silence from him after she finished and then Harry moved. "I can turn around now."

Jamie shifted one leg back over the bench so that he could turn and face Hermione. "Thank you for telling me. I wasn't exactly sure what to do or what you would allow me to do."

"You're not too enthused about the anal sex then?"

Jamie blushed. "I'd never considered before that it was an activity that a couple wanted to do willingly. I've always heard that it was a gay or rape thing. But I think that if you really wanted to try something like that, I theoretically would like to give you some pleasure that way."

"From what I've read of the experience, it can be very pleasurable for both parties."

"I really do have to get you to write down your reading list someday, Miss Granger."

Harry's stomach started rumbling so they both grabbed their water bottles and started walking back to Hermione's house. They were just about to the little park when Jamie stopped suddenly and his eyes got a sudden glazed look.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered something about that dream."

"And …?"

Jamie blushed and Hermione saw Harry briefly before he regained control of himself. "Your hair… down there… is it really..?"

Hermione leaned into her boyfriend and whispered. "You may get a chance to find out before we head back on the Hogwarts Express." She gave him a light kiss to the cheek and skipped on ahead.

'_**Wow!'**_

Xxx xxxx

Harry and Hermione were having a different discussion at four o'clock that afternoon as they looked at the entertainment section of the newspaper. There were two or three different movies that both were interested in but they had a tough time choosing exactly which one to go see. There was also the factor of it being the day before Christmas so they weren't too sure how crowded the theatres might be.

Harry heard a noise from the top of the stairs and whistled as he saw that Tony and Dee had gotten dressed up for their dinner engagement. Hermione turned and looked herself and then jumped to her feet. "You look fantastic, the both of you. Let me go get the camera to take a picture."

Harry had to admit that the Grangers made a very good looking couple. Tony had a nice suit and tie and Dee had a very stylish outfit that Hermione said was a cocktail dress. Something that was suitable for the occasion of a dinner and some dancing. Harry tried to find some appropriate compliments for the pair but realized he hadn't enough experienced giving compliments of that type.

Hermione rushed back downstairs with the camera and took a couple of pictures of her parents standing together. That led to a round or two of the four exchanging places as combinations of pairs or trios had their pictures taken together. Tony insisted on getting a couple of pictures of Hermione and Harry together and Hermione was only too happy to get really close to her boyfriend at her mother's insistence.

Everyone grabbed their jackets to get in the Land Rover and the four had quite a discussion as they went to the movie complex about the choices they had. Dee finally said that they could probably find time to see another movie before they had to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry finally decided to go see Aladdin just for the fun of it.

Harry and Hermione had a great time at the movie and laughed themselves silly a few times as they watched the animated feature. Both at the antics on the screen and the way that the magic was performed. Both thought that Snape would have made a great Jafar or vice versa. Harry put his arm over Hermione's shoulders and felt like he was out on a proper date with his girlfriend. They joined the crowd exiting the theatre and found themselves sitting down in the nearby mall food court for some Portuguese food.

By the time the rode a taxi back home it was almost 8 o'clock. They weren't exactly sure of what to do but Hermione suggested that they change and just listen to the wireless and talk. Both ran upstairs and changed into their pajamas and robes and came back down to the living room. Harry brought down his mandolin just in case Hermione wanted to ask him to play.

The two sat and talked about the movie they had enjoyed as well as two of the trailers for future movies: Jurassic Park and Sleepless in Seattle. It was about a half hour later when Hermione just stared at Harry for a moment and pulled him off the couch while a slow song was playing.

"Time to cash in that rain check for some slow dances Harry." Harry smiled at the invitation and then the two were swaying and taking little steps in their robes and slippers. Hermione started out with her arms around Harry's neck but then dropped them to his waist as "White Christmas" came over the wireless. Harry felt Hermione's hands just relax a little and move to the where his back pockets would have been if he had been wearing pants instead of a robe.

"This is the part where you can do a little of that touching we talked about earlier" Hermione said shyly. Harry nervously placed his hands on the top of Hermione's bum and heard a small sigh of contentment. For the next couple of minutes they hardly danced much but only swayed as they did some slow caresses of each other's tushes.

The sound of the garage door opening brought them out of the little happy place they had been in. Hermione smiled at Harry and went back to sit on the couch. Harry grabbed his mandolin and started playing along with the wireless. And that's where Tony and Dee found them; both smiling in the living room as Harry played some nice Christmas music.

The two listened as Hermione's parents described their evening out and they told them about theirs. Hermione's parents were a little tired out so everyone headed up the stairs for bed.

Harry and Hermione 'chatted' for a while before they rolled over and tried getting some sleep. Just as Harry was nodding off he got one more message from his girlfriend. _**'Thanks for a wonderful date Harry but you forgot about the good night kiss. You can collect on Christmas!'**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Christmas Surprises

A tapping on the window awoke Harry early the next morning. Harry reached for his glasses and groggily made his way to the window. He was pleasantly surprised to see Hedwig and opened the window to let her fly in.

Hedwig flew in and made a landing on the foot board of his bed. Harry saw that she was carrying both a letter and a small box. He detached both of those and Hedwig hopped up to his shoulder. Harry petted his owl for a couple of seconds and thought he ought to take her downstairs for some water and food. He had just opened his door when Hermione opened hers.

Hermione said that she felt Harry's excitement on seeing the owl and decided to get up and keep him company. Harry asked her to bring the letter and the package that was on his bed and then they could go down together. Hermione did as he asked and the two were soon in the kitchen and Harry placed a bowl of water down on the counter for Hedwig. The owl flew down and drank a bit while Hermione tried to find if there were any owl treats in the kitchen.

Harry finally decided on something else and a small plate of veggies and crackers seem to fill Hedwig's appetite quite well. Harry took a look at the two items that Hedwig had delivered. The package was addressed to him and Harry saw that Fred, George and Ron's name were on it and he resolved to expand it and open it outside - just in case. The letter Harry realized was from Dudley and he opened it quickly. Dudley had written to Harry once after school had started but he was a little surprised at the timing now. Hermione came over and sat on his lap as Harry opened the letter at the kitchen table and read it.

_Harry,_

_I'm going to bring this over to Mrs. Figg and hope it finds you before or near to Christmas. Mom and I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and wish we had some way to make up for all the rotten ones you had to endure while you were here. _

_I've kept up with my walking almost every day and have lost another 3 stone since the end of September. Mom sometimes comes with me and you wouldn't believe what a little fresh air has done for her complexion; she doesn't look nearly as tired or anxious nowadays. _

_Dad had a very, very SMALL heart attack right before Thanksgiving and spent a couple of miserable days in the hospital while the doctors ran a bunch of tests on him. He had to take a couple weeks off from work while he recuperated. The doctors also put him on some blood pressure medication and said he needed to adjust his diet and get a little more exercise. Being dad, he fought against their advice for a bit but Mom had a very serious talk with him and he started listening to her. _

_I thought you would like the image of Vernon getting his form of exercise on a stationary bike that's set up in front of the telly. He works his legs around while he grumbles, complains and yells against whatever football or rugby match is on. He has lost a little bit of weight but he really hates the doctors for cutting him off from his brandy. He's allowed 1 beer a day and Mom won't let him work on getting ahead. _

_That's my report on what's been happening in this particular part of Privet Drive. I hope you're having some fun at school or with those two witches. Lucky bloke! _

_Write back when you can find the time; I try going by Mrs. Figgs house once a week or so to see how she is doing. Other than those cats she's a pretty nice lady. Looking forward to seeing you again. _

_Dudley_

Hermione watched as Harry folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope. "Seems like they are doing ok over there. Would you like to call over and wish your aunt and cousin a Merry Christmas?"

"I'll think about it. With my luck I'd end up getting Uncle Vernon and that probably wouldn't be good for either of us. It's a wonder he hasn't had something like that happen to him before. He certainly doesn't have any outlets for his temper around the house now."

Hermione's thought about how Harry had said that and her reaction caused Harry to flinch. "Harry James Potter, I cannot believe you! Don't tell me you are sitting there and feeling guilty somehow that you're the cause of your vile uncle's medical condition? You're horrible!"

"That's enough young Lady! You aren't allowed to use that tone of voice on a guest and especially your boyfriend!" Hermione and Harry were surprised by the voice and turned to find Dee and Tony staring at them from the edge of the kitchen. It was Dee that startled them both after hearing the last comment her daughter had made.

Harry was trying to figure out some way to get Hermione off his lap but Tony came over and gave his daughter a kiss. He also pushed down on Harry's shoulder. "It's allowed. Hermione can sit on your lap; I wouldn't think it would work very well during meals mind you but I'm not upset."

Tony moved on to grab a couple of cups out of the cabinet and started the morning pot of coffee. Dee came over next and knelt down next to the pair who were still sitting together. "No matter what Harry said to upset you, there was no call to react like that. I expect to hear an apology to him right now Hermione."

Hermione looked at her mother and Harry felt her distress at saying those things and being caught at it. Hermione hung her head and turned to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry Harry; I don't know what came over me like that. I didn't mean it to sound so mean."

"There's nothing to forgive Hermione; it must have just been the shock of the news."

Dee nodded her approval at the apology but tried to keep her face straight. "That was very good dear, but I think you forgot some very important words."

Hermione looked crushed that she had forgotten something her mother thought was vital. "I'm confused Mom; what did I forget?"

Dee stood up and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I think Harry would really like to hear a sincere Merry Christmas and maybe get a kiss." She winked at Harry before she started laughing and joined her husband.

Hermione turned a bright shade of red as she and Harry both realized what day it actually was. The witch turned her face from following her mother to the small grin on her boyfriend's face. "Merry Christmas Harry! I hope the rest of your day is better than the last minute." She gave Harry a kiss to his cheek and heard her mother saying something about "lousy aim" in the background.

Harry looked around to see both Tony and Dee watching them and hugged Hermione a little tighter. "And a Merry Christmas to you too." Harry decided to be brave and gave Hermione a very quick kiss to the lips. He closed his eyes, expecting some sort of disapproval from Tony, but relaxed when nothing was said.

Dee looked at the two and smiled. "Well, that was a sufficient apology I think. Would you two like some hot chocolate while we open presents?"

Harry nodded and Hermione got off his lap to go help her mother. "I think I'll take Hedwig up to my room so she can grab a nap. I'll be right back down."

Harry walked up the stairs carrying his owl on his forearm and heard Tony, Dee and Hermione all laughing together in the kitchen. He had to give Dee some credit; she certainly knew how to play a good prank when she felt like it.

When Harry came back down he found that Hermione was telling her parents about the package from the Weasleys and the letter from his cousin Dudley. Both Dee and Tony offered their sympathy and Harry said the incident probably helped his uncle to get a longer lease on life.

Hermione sat right next to Harry on the couch and the two youngsters were just waiting on the word to start distributing the brightly wrapped presents. Tony however cleared his throat and said he had a question to ask of Harry.

"Do you think Hermione would like that 'special' present before we get to all the others? I mean you did have something to do with having it picked out."

"I'm not sure Tony" Harry responded. "If she gets it now she might not feel like opening anything else. On the other hand, if she waits till later, she may get mad at us for making her wait. Dee what do you think your daughter would choose?"

"I'm not really sure; it's something she's wanted but never expected to get. Sort of like you."

Hermione finally realized that all three were putting her on and turned and started tickling Harry. Harry finally cried out for mercy and promised he would tell her where the present was. She relented and her parents pointed to the door that led to the garage. Hermione started moving that way and then stopped. "This isn't a wild goose chase, is it Harry?"

Harry held up his hand. "I solemnly swear that there is no goose involved with this present at all." Hermione started heading back to Harry and her mother saved him for a further tickling. "In the big box where we used to store the cushions for the lawn furniture." Hermione pivoted in mid-step and hurried out to the garage.

Harry 'felt' when she made the discovery almost a second before the three of them heard her yell of approval. All were watching the garage door when Hermione walked carefully back in carrying a big ball of orange fluff. It had a very squashed in face and a fluffy tail that was currently stuck up in a weird angle from his body.

Harry almost immediately felt a little jealousy; he could feel the love and affection that Hermione felt toward the cat. Hermione carefully gave her parents kisses and thanked them. She then came back to the couch. "I just love her. Whose idea was this?"

Harry corrected Hermione gently. "It's a him and it was a joint project. You said you wanted a cat once and I found this one was especially nice to me when I went into the Magical Menagerie one day. He had been waiting there for a very long time and nobody had wanted him before. I told Remus, he told your parents, and Tonks went along with them to get him."

Dee picked up the story then. "He's at least part Kneazle; at least that's what the salesman said. I've got a pamphlet they sent along about how to care for him. Tonks and Remus chipped in the self-cleaning litterbox. He's been very happy to wander around the garage and investigate the house. We didn't give him a name; we thought you ought to do that."

Hermione put the cat down and it wandered around the living room for a bit but then came back to lay down on the back of the couch right by her. Hermione got up to give her parents another big hug and then headed back to the couch. She turned back to her parents and asked a question very nervously. "Do I need your permission to snog Harry while you're present?"

"Snog?" asked Tony with a raised eyebrow. Dee giggled a little but turned to her husband for his input. "If you have to, but let's not get too carried away with it" Tony finally said.

Hermione's mom put her two cents in. "Nothing more than what you've seen your father and I do in front of you."

Harry saw the grin that appeared on his girlfriend's face as she turned back to him. She almost launched herself at him and Harry was hard pressed to keep sitting upright as Hermione almost attacked his mouth with hers. When her tongue started forcing its way through his surprised lips, Harry tried to at least appear that he was pushing her off gently.

'_**I love you too Hermione but your parents are RIGHT HERE!'**_

Hermione seem to come to come to her senses and backed off a little and sat down. She tried not to look at her parents but finally peeked over and saw them both holding their sides in laughter. Hermione blushed but just stood up to go to the tree and started sorting the presents out. Dee went to help her and Harry was left trying to interpret the look that Tony was giving him. Tony couldn't hold the 'look' very long and made a comment. "You two just be careful ok?"

Harry grinned through his blush and then it was time to get to the presents. Hermione was surprised the Remus and Tonks had bought presents for them. Remus' present for Harry was a book called "Lesser Methods of Trickery – Subtlety in Hexes and Curses".

Hermione was a little apprehensive about opening her gift from the Auror they both knew but she was pleased that she also got a book. "The Presentation Book for Witches." Hermione opened the book to the table of contents and then grinned. "Spells on everything from grooming to special magical gifts to take to a house warming. This will be fun to read. There might even be something for you Harry – there's a whole chapter here called Taming your Hair."

Harry made a face at Hermione and held up a hand like he was going to tickle her. Hermione giggled but they both turned to watch Dee. She had just started unwrapping her presents. She "oohed" a bit at the jewelry box that Harry had retrieved from his family vault for her and was especially happy when she opened the lid. To Dee's surprise, Harry had attached a magical picture of Hermione to the underside. It showed a picture of Hermione studying in the library and then her looking up and waving.

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend. "I'd forgotten Colin took that picture. What did you have to do to get that?"

"I autographed a picture of me so that he could send it to his brother. I made him promise that he wouldn't sell it to the Daily Prophet."

"That was nice of you Harry. I really appreciate the box and the picture." Dee had just finished saying that when she opened the shawl that Harry had bought her. Instead of saying anything, Dee got up and came over and gave Harry a kiss to his cheek. He blushed but seemed happy at the show of affection. Dee returned to her seat and opened up the presents from her family. Hermione had found her a really nice set of stationery to write letters on and a set of bath salts that she really liked. Tony had bought her a really nice winter coat and then he pulled out an envelope from somewhere and handed it to his wife.

Dee opened up the envelope and read the paper inside and then buried her husband in a huge hug. "It's a seven day cruise of the eastern Mediterranean. We haven't been on a cruise since Hermione was two. This is going to be wonderful."

Tony seemed a little embarrassed by the attention but then spoke up a little. "The original plan when I bought those tickets was to have Hermione stay with Ginny and her family while we were gone." Harry noticed that Hermione's face fell a little at the mention of their ex-mate. Tony also took note of the sudden worry of his wife too. "When things collapsed with you two and her I called the travel agent back up. If Dee says she doesn't mind, you can come with us Hermione and take a separate cabin."

Hermione smiled but then turned to Harry. "I won't go if you don't want me to Harry. I can probably stay here or at one of our neighbors for the week they'll be gone."

Harry started shaking his head when he heard where Hermione was going with her statement. "No, go enjoy some time with your parents. You don't see them for the entire school year. You wouldn't want to miss a little travelling anyway. Bring me back a souvenir or two if you want."

Hermione turned a hopeful eye to her parents. "I'd like to spend the time with Harry but I'm not going to pass up going on a cruise with you. If you don't mind me tagging along that is."

Tony turned a bit and whispered in his wife's ear. She immediately slapped him on the stomach! "Quit being a tease and tell them both."

Hermione's father tried not to smile as he looked at his daughter and her guest. "I guess I forgot to mention that when I called to make another reservation, I asked for two more cabins. One for Hermione and one for you Harry, if you can get permission from your aunt and uncle! I haven't paid for the additional cabins yet since I didn't know either of you might want to accept the invitation."

Harry was struck by how great Hermione's parents were. He didn't know what to say exactly as Hermione rushed over to give her parents another big hug. When she came back and sat down beside him, she gave him a questioning look. Harry hadn't uttered a peep since Tony had sprung the surprise.

"I'd love to go. I don't know if I'll get my aunt and uncle's permission but I think I can figure out a way. But I'll accept one condition."

"And what would that be young man" said Dee with a little humor in her voice.

"That you let me pay for my and Hermione's cabins. It's a wonderful opportunity as I've never traveled anywhere before. A cruise sounds so nice."

"Harry can afford to do that; I've seen his family vault and he could probably put the cruise ship into it." Hermione knew Harry wouldn't accept too much charity since he could afford it. "Harry's never spent anything on himself before. Say you'll at least consider it."

"We'll talk about it Hermione. I think it's your father turn for presents."

Harry turned and looked at the clock and was amazed that it was only a little past seven thirty. It had been a very eventful morning already.

Tony was very pleased at the gifts he received. Hermione had turned all that research into genealogy into a wonderful framed picture of the Granger coat of arms as well as a history of the Granger name. It was all done up with fancy colors and ornate font work and looked very professional. Tony told Harry he was being lazy and to give Hermione a kiss for him. Harry blushed but obediently gave Hermione a kiss to the forehead.

Dee gave Tony the fluffiest and warmest looking robe that Harry had ever seen. "Here's a lesson for you Harry. Always offer a present your girl gives you back to her; you might discover she really bought it for herself." Harry and Hermione laughed as Dee tried to look offended. But Tony moved on to the wool vest Harry had got as well as a big book on Quidditch. "Thanks Harry, I enjoyed that game I saw you in but not your injury. I wouldn't mind seeing some more. Hint, Hint."

Harry nodded and then Hermione and Harry were left staring at each other as they were the last to open their gifts. "Ladies first."

Hermione nodded and opened up the package from her mother. She looked inside and then hurriedly hid it from Harry's view. "It's new swimsuit. I think we'll save this for the cruise. Thanks Mom."

'_**Wrong color Hermione?'**_

'_**It looks a little brief Harry.'**_

Hermione opened the gift from her father to find a nice long winter coat. "I've been told it gets very cold up in Scotland some winters. Thought you would like that."

Harry opened the present that was from both Dee and Tony. He found another dress shirt and a very lightweight set of fleece loungewear that had both shorts and regular pants. Harry puzzled a bit over a t-shirt that said Pinball Wizard but Hermione whispered she would explain it to him later. The last thing Harry found in the box was a knife that had a lot of different blades to it. "It's a Swiss army knife Harry" Tony said. "Every young man should have one sometime in their life. Remus says there's plenty of charms you can put on it to make it very useful magically."

Harry thanked Tony and Dee very much for the presents. He then watched as Hermione opened up the box with the presents he bought her. She adored the shawl, especially when she saw the pockets and put it right on. The cat, still unnamed, noticed the shiny pin on the collar and started playing with it. Hermione pulled the cat down from the back of the couch and placed him on her lap. The size of the purr that came out of the feline surprised Harry but Hermione started smiling and just started stroking her new pet.

Hermione picked out a small box and opened it to find a matching necklace and set of earrings all made out of sapphires. "These are beautiful Harry. Did you get these from your parents vault?"

Harry mumbled out a reply and Hermione forced him to speak up. "No, I made them because I know they are your birthstone." Hermione looked at the workmanship of the jewelry and then just enveloped her boyfriend in a crushing hug. _**'That makes them extra special that you made these just for me.'**_

Hermione was going to show the pieces to her mother but Harry grabbed her hand and wouldn't let her leave. "Sorry, there's two more gifts there." Hermione protested that Harry had given her enough already but he put a finger to her lips. Hermione gave in and gave him another kiss to the cheek but returned to the box. The next thing she unwrapped was the leg holster for her wand. It took her a few seconds to recognize what it was but she tried not to blush when she threw the box over to her parents for them to look at. Dee smiled but just asked Harry that he not adjust the fit if Hermione decided to wear it. Harry was finally getting used to being picked on and threw a thumbs up back to her.

Hermione found the last item; a small envelope that she opened carefully. Her expression changed into something Harry didn't really recognized and Dee finally broke the silence and asked her daughter what it was.

"It's a gift certificate to Madame Malkin's for two dress robes. You'd better start explaining yourself Harry."

"I'll take it back if you really don't want it Hermione. I thought that maybe next year or the year after there might be some formal parties or balls at Hogwarts. I thought I'd get my request in early to ask the prettiest girl at Hogwarts if she would be my date. And you can't go to a fancy ball without being dressed up yourself."

Hermione was still trying to form an answer to Harry but a stage whisper from her mother caused her to grin. "I don't think we can talk her out of him now Tony; he's definitely a keeper!"

Harry got a little shy as a result of that comment but Hermione picked up his head and made him look at her. "The answer is YES; to both the date and the gowns. Thank you Harry!"

Hermione didn't think a simple hug or kiss would suffice for the last little surprise but she just urged Harry to open his presents. The first present was a 4x6 picture of Hermione; it was just of her head and shoulders but Hermione had a wonderful smiling expression that just seemed reserved for Harry. "Mom suggested that for your bed stand; I hope you like it."

"It's just wonderful. I'll see it the first thing when I wake up in the morning."

"Good." _**'I wrote something special on the back for you to read when you are alone.' **_"Keep going."

The next present Harry opened contained a half dozen picks and another book of music for his mandolin. "I know your fingertips get sore after you play for a while and you hate to quit sometimes. I thought this would work for you." Harry nodded at Hermione's explanation and stroked the back of her hand.

The last box from Hermione contained couple of different things. There were three hats: a tweed driving hat, a baseball cap that said Scotland with a red lion on it, and a raspberry beret. Harry understood that these were ways he could hide his scar out in public and not stick out too much.

Everyone tried not to look surprised when Harry pulled out a pair of roller skates. He cast a curious look at Hermione and she just laughed a little. "I thought you might like to get a little different types of exercise. Besides they would be perfect for when you're late to class. I checked and they are not forbidden."

"Do you have a pair Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Good, you can teach me how to move on them. Now how many pillows do you think I'll need? Or do I just have permission to fall on you?"

Tony and Dee broke out laughing at Hermione's reaction and said they would be there to take plenty of pictures!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Christmas, part 2

Harry's stomach grumbled rather loudly at that point and Tony said that it must be time for chow call. Harry rolled his eyes in self–consciousness and Dee asked everyone what they wanted for breakfast. Before Hermione replied, Harry spoke up. "I think Hermione and I will have some cold cereal and some fruit if you don't mind."

"That's all?"

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Were you serious about wanting to learn how to use both hands? If you are we'll start with something basic.'**_

"So what kind of fruit do you want Harry?"

"Whatever Hermione wants; I'll share with her."

Harry went and found bowls and spoons for Hermione and him while Tony set the table for the breakfast him and his wife were having. Hermione pulled a couple of kiwis out of the fridge and cut them into wedges to put on a plate.

The two youngsters sat and waited for the grownups to sit down so they could all eat together. Harry waited until Hermione had started on her third mouthful of cereal when he asked her to stop. When Dee and Tony asked what was going on, Hermione slowly started to explain that Harry was trying to teach her a new skill. Seeing the quizzical looks from around the table, Harry explained that Hermione thought it was a good idea to be able to use her wand with either hand.

"I don't fully understand why but I have no objections Harry. If Hermione thinks you can teach her, she must think it would be useful. It's not just so she can finish her homework in half the time by writing with both hands at the same time?"

"Dad!"

"Just thought I'd ask. Go ahead Harry; we'll just eat and watch."

Harry cleared his mind a little bit and looked to where Hermione was holding the spoon." I want you to really look at the position that your hand and fingers are in. You've been feeding yourself for a long time and your actions are pretty much automatic and you don't think about them at all."

"Now put the cereal in the spoon back in the bowl and switch the spoon over to your left hand. Awkward isn't it? It's a little easier starting with a fork but if you can master this first then others will come faster. The main thing you're looking for is a comfortable position Hermione. A new way to balance and grip the spoon without tensing up and being self-conscious."

Hermione started looking at the strange sight of the spoon in her off hand and tried picking it up a few times and seeing what felt the most comfortable. She got to the point where she thought she had it and Harry asked her to hold it out in front of her. When she did that Harry pushed down on the tip of her spoon with his own; not hard but with more and more force as a few seconds ticked by. She wasn't surprised when she couldn't hold on to the spoon and it got pushed out of her grip. Hermione thought she had failed but saw that Harry was smiling at her.

"That was good for a first effort. What was different from if I had tried that with your good hand?"

"My grip was different and I wasn't used to the balance of the spoon."

"Yes and your muscles in your left hand weren't used to moving or holding on to something like that. It's a smaller grip that what you'd normally have on a wand and you have to train not only your muscles on a new activity but the nerves and reactions."

Hermione thought about that for a bit. "So it's simply a matter of repetition in getting used to the new movement?"

"That's partially the answer" Harry responded. "But you also have to consider if you're mirroring the other side or if there's a difference in the way you are trying to accomplish your goal. Try eating with your left hand and then switch back and forth a few times to really acknowledge the difference or similarities."

Tony and Dee watch in fascination as Hermione brought a spoon of cereal up to her mouth and tried eating. She coughed as she breathed wrong and Harry hit her on the back softly to clear her passageway. "Too much Hermione?"

"No but the angle was just different enough to throw the whole action off a bit. I'm ok now. Let's try again."

"Want me to help a bit?"

Dee was confused at that point but Tony stopped her from asking. He pointed to his temple and Dee realized that they were going to link up mentally. It was a strange minute or two as Harry and Hermione ate together with both their movements acting as one. Harry put down his own spoon down eventually and watched as Hermione finished her cereal with her left hand.

Hermione smiled and patted Harry's hand. "Thanks for the guidance; I think I've got that now."

"Good" Harry replied. "That's a little step but important. You have to start thinking that you don't have a dominant hand but two hands you can use equally as well."

Hermione stared at Harry for a second and he shook his head. "No you're right. There's always going to be some things you can always do better with your right hand because you've been using it longer. That doesn't mean you can't do some things with your left hand as well or better that the right though. It's just a matter of trying. Piece of kiwi then?"

Harry held out the plate for Hermione to take a slice but frowned when she reached for it. He shook his head and Hermione nodded suddenly and reached her other hand out to take a piece. Harry grinned and grabbed a couple pieces for himself.

"Very good. I think that's enough of a try for today. No homework but try thinking of things you could start attempting with your other hand. Don't try anything if you're in a hurry or if it's too much of a strain."

Both Harry and Hermione were surprised by the applause that came from her parents. They had both been concentrating on the lesson and had been oblivious to the other two in the room.

"That was very good Harry" Tony said. "I've never seen something so complex explained so simply. You've got a nice knack for teaching; not too complicated and you have lots of patience in explaining and demonstrating things."

"The mental link helped out a bunch Dad. I learned how Harry was doing it and he helped me a little with some of my coordination issues."

"I'm impressed. Do you share your school lessons like that also?"

"Mostly for enhancing our memories when we're studying. We like to be on our own for testing and things like that though. Otherwise, it gives us an unfair advantage over the other students."

Tony nodded at Hermione's explanation but then noticed the time. "We're going up and changing to go for church services. Harry you can come if you want to but we're not going to insist. Hermione, do you want to stay here with Harry or come with us?"

Hermione looked a little nervous as she didn't want to disappoint anyone but Harry just smiled. "Go ahead and go Hermione. It's only for an hour or so I think I can managed to keep myself occupied. I thought I'd write a letter back to Dudley and do some more reading. Don't feel guilty about leaving me alone."

Hermione gave Harry a hug around the neck and starting cleaning up the table. Harry started to object and say that he could do the dishes but both Dee and Hermione said it was his vacation too and they could certainly do the dishes. Harry stayed down and talked to the ladies while they did the cleanup.

The three went upstairs to change and Harry came back down to see that Tony had turned the television on to catch a replay of a soccer game. "This seems rather tame after watching a Quidditch match but it does have some moments. I was a school goalie way, way back when and still like watching them react to the ball and the other players."

Harry smiled as he learned another thing about Hermione's dad. They had just started talking about his experiences on the soccer field when Hermione and Dee came down from changing. They both gave Harry hugs before they left and then Harry was left with just the cat for company downstairs. He went back upstairs to fetch Hedwig to let her go out in the Granger's back yard for a bit. The cat watched him carry the owl downstairs but didn't shy away in fear or get aggressive toward the bird. Harry hoped that the two animals got along as they might be sharing some space together in the future.

Leaving Hedwig up in tree resting, Harry came back inside and wrote a short note to his cousin and aunt. He wished his uncle well but wrote he would understand if they didn't pass it along to him. He gave them a general report on how school was going but didn't get into anything specific.

Harry was reading the new book he had got from Remus and started thinking about all the tricks he could inflict on a certain Mr. Malfoy. He was surprised when he heard the garage door open and he watched the cat run into the kitchen to greet the Grangers when they came in. He warned Hermione mentally to expect company and she caught the cat when he jumped at her.

The ladies went and changed and started working on the dinner and Harry and Tony broke out a Scrabble board and started playing. Hermione challenged the winner after she and her mother were done with the early preparations. Tony beat Harry and then Harry watched as Hermione barely beat her father.

Harry had an idea and suggested a two on two match using regular words and words that were also magical. Dee thought that was a good idea as she and Tony and been reading the magical dictionary that Hermione had given them the previous Christmas. It turned in to a very giggly afternoon as conversations were whispered and explanations were given sometimes to disbelieving parents as Harry and Hermione swapped her parents for a couple of close games. It was all in fun and nobody carried much about the scores.

Hermione reminded Harry that there was a package he still had to open. Harry placed the little box on the coffee table and cancelled the shrinking spell. He looked at it a long time before he made any move to open it. He had a shield spell ready when he actually undid the twine holding the box together. Luckily nothing jumped out at him. Harry pulled out the present from Ron and read the small card.

_Hope your Christmas is going well. I left this with the twins as they were going to send you and Hermione something. I didn't know what to do with the photos but I thought you might want them for old times sake. Ron_

With Hermione setting close beside him, Harry opened up the badly wrapped present. Inside was the usual assortment of magical candies including a chocolate frog that had managed to get out of its wrapper and jumped at Hermione. Hermione giggled and caught it out of mid-air. "Good catch" said Harry. And then he went silent. The other part of the package contained photos of Ginny with either Harry, Hermione or the three of them together. Harry appreciated that Ron had sent along the pictures that Ginny had obviously discarded but he felt a deep sense of loss at the same time. Hermione laid a hand on his arm and sent some reassurance through their connection.

"We'll put these away and save them for some day when it doesn't hurt so much Harry."

Tony and Dee were watching as Harry opened the first package and saw the sadness that came over the faces of Harry and Hermione. They didn't want to pry but hoped their mood wouldn't be ruined for the rest of the day. Hermione reached into the box and pulled out the present from George and Fred. "The label says that it's for both of us Harry. Do you think it's safe?"

"I hope so but maybe you ought to go stand somewhere else." Harry saw the look he was given and said it was 'only a suggestion'. Tony and Dee came over and stood behind the couch to see what the twins had sent. Hermione had written them how the Weasley pair were the worse (or best) jokers in the whole school and they wanted to be prepared to help out if it was needed.

There were three items that were tied together. Harry found out his little box was filled with an assortment of candies that were guaranteed to give him the appearance of real sickness but the effects only lasted about twenty minutes. _'New development in getting you out of a class you don't want to get to. Did I hear Potions mentioned? F&G'._

Hermione was shocked that Harry laughed about the prospect of deliberately avoiding a class but her father said he used to have a class in chemistry he would have paid the twins handsomely for that candy. Harry forestalled a further argument by pointing out that Hermione needed to open up her present.

The twins had given a book that Hermione was both intrigued and repulsed by at the same time. "Tricks with Clothes" seemed to be a very detailed pranking book written in the last century that listed spells that did everything from altering a fit to making clothes appear invisible to everyone but the person that was wearing them. _**'That so needs to be tried out on Malfoy.' **_Hermione had to explain to her parents why she giggled so suddenly out of the middle of everything else.

Harry undid the fastening on the group of parchments and found maps of the castle. Floor by floor. Very detailed maps. Hermione looked at them and then gulped quickly and tried grabbing them away from Harry. Dee reached over the back of the couch and picked them out of Harry's hand.

She and Tony looked at the maps floor by floor. "Care to explain what all these little x's mean on this map. Hermione? Harry?" Harry hadn't had a good look at the maps to see the marks but evidently Hermione had.

"It seems the twins gave us some maps that show the location of every.. broom closet." Harry and Hermione both blushed and then it was a race to see who got the reddest face. Hermione won but only because she understood what the marks were to start with. Tony rolled up the maps and stuck them in his pocket. "I think I'll find a nice secure place to hide these then. You really don't need any more help of that kind." Tony walked away from the embarrassed pair and went upstairs to hide the maps somewhere.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up just before Dee gave her a hug. "I don't think he's mad but he just wants both of you to concentrate on your studies. I know you've all been relaxed and enjoying your holidays and we have no problem with that. There's a time and place for everything and he's worried a little that you may become too distracted."

Both Harry and Hermione promised Dee that their first concern was always classes while they were at Hogwarts. Dee said she would talk to her husband and make sure he understood that. Tony came down a few minutes later but the feeling in the living room was a little cooler for a while.

The two adults eventually went to the kitchen to finish fixing up the supper and kicked the two youngsters out of the house for a while. Hermione and Jamie walked down to the little park and talked while they watched some parents playing with their kids.

Harry sent the letter to Dudley out with Hedwig when they returned from the park. He told his owl to deliver it to Mrs. Figgs and then to return to Hogwarts. He and Hermione watched the owl fly off and then they were called inside by Dee. The supper they had was certainly delicious. It was a full Christmas turkey meal with all the fixings and Harry and Hermione were even granted a small glass of wine to have with their meal. Harry found the taste enjoyable but he could certainly feel the little bit of alcohol that was in the liquid.

The four went into the living room after the cleanup was done and just sat around a little lethargically because of all the nice tasting food. Harry was even getting a little sleepy as he sat next to Hermione. She finally poked him a little and asked if he could play a few songs for them. Harry agreed and Tony and Dee became wide awake as the suddenly saw a mandolin fly across the living room.

Harry played little music as he warmed up his fingers and then began playing "Jingle Bell Rock". Since everyone knew the words, the Grangers also began singing along once Harry started. Dee had a nice voice but all Harry could think to say about Tony's voice was that he definitely wasn't as good as the female members of his family.

Harry put a little flourish and magic into the playing of the song as he relaxed and enjoyed the company. The problem was that the jingling continued on for a few seconds after Harry stopped playing. Everyone turned their heads to look toward the kitchen. The sound suddenly stopped and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Harry was going to ask what else they Grangers wanted to hear but then the jingling began again.

Hermione got off the couch to investigate the noise and Harry heard her start laughing when she reached the kitchen. She came back out holding the cat and handed him to her mother. "He's found something to play with; I think I'm going to name him Crookshanks. The bandy legs, you know. Harry don't move; you've got to see this."

Hermione went back into the kitchen and came back out carrying something that was covered by a dish towel. Tony and Dee leaned forward in their seats as Hermione placed her find on the coffee table in front of Harry. She was smiling as she removed the towel. Tony started laughing immediately and Harry covered up his face.

The object was about 10 inches long and five inches high and the same wide. It was flat on the bottom but had four furry feet that faced outward on the corners. The feet were attached by steel springs so the whole object wobbled a bit with the weight. It appeared to be a grey stone but it was a little hard to tell with the numerous little shiny objects that covered the surface. There were also a half dozen long stalks of metal that had pieces of bright chrome circles attached to the end. Crookshanks jumped down from Dee Granger's lap to jump on the coffee table. He poked it the strange looking object once or twice with his paw and set off the sound all over again. Hermione collapsed laughing on the floor.

"Harry you did it. You made… you just.. it's a jingle bell rock Harry!" Harry felt totally chagrinned; the music had gotten away from him. The 'rock' was covered by dozens and dozens of little chromed silver bells that sounded off at the slightest movement!

Hermione was still laughing uncontrollably on the floor and Harry raised his red face up to see that Tony and Dee were smiling broadly at both their daughter and Crookshanks playing with the unusual ornament. Harry placed the mandolin down and pulled out his wand to banish the crazy thing away.

"No, please." Harry was surprised that the request came from Dee. She got up from the loveseat that she was sitting in with Tony and approached the coffee table. "I'd like to keep this if you don't mind. It is kind of cute in its own way. We'll include it in our Christmas decorations as a reminder of your visit this year."

Dee picked the musical rock up and away from Crookshanks and put in on the mantelpiece over the fireplace. The stalks moved a little with the air circulation and a small sound of the bells occasionally was heard. Crookshanks looked a little disappointed that his toy had been taken away and hopped down to where Hermione was slowly recovering from her laughing jag.

Hermione sat up on the floor and patted her cat briefly. Her face was still a little red and she tried to apologize to Harry. Harry admitted it was probably one of the most unusual accidental magics he had created. Hermione excused herself and said that she really needed to 'use the facilities' after laughing so hard. Harry waited until the door closed behind her in the downstairs half-bath before he turned to her parents.

"Would you mind if I played something a little different as a way of getting back at Hermione for that?"

Tony nodded and Dee said it was ok with her as long as it didn't hurt Hermione's feelings. Harry hurried back to the couch. When Hermione came back out of the bathroom, she found her parents still looking at the new piece on the mantle and Harry had picked his mandolin and looked ready to play. Hermione sat down and apologized for her reaction.

Harry just looked up at her and smiled. "It's ok; it was a silly little twist of a phrase and I guess I wasn't paying attention. I'm going to start again with another song if it's ok with you."

Hermione nodded and sat sideways on the couch to watch Harry play. He did a little strumming as a lead in and then his voice broke out very quickly in a song that Hermione never expected for Christmas.

_Jeremiah was a bullfrog  
>Was a good friend of mine<br>I never understood a single word he said  
>But I helped him drink his wine<br>Yes he always had some mighty fine wine_

_Singing joy to the world  
>All the boys and girls now<br>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
>Joy to you and me<em>

Harry moved off from the couch and got down on his knees right in front of Hermione. When she looked down at him Harry winked at her and grinned evilly. He played a louder riff on the mandolin and started the second verse that was aimed just at her.

_If I were the king of the world  
>Tell you what I'd do<br>Throw away the cars and bars and wars  
>And make sweet love to you<br>Yes I'd make sweet love to you_

Hermione screeched in embarrassment and buried her face in her hands. Harry moved back up to the couch and casually threw his legs up across her lap as he continued to play_._

_Singing joy to the world  
>All the boys and girls now<br>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea_

_Joy to you and me_  
><em>You know I love my lady<em>  
><em>Love to have my fun<em>  
><em>I'm a high night flyer and a rainbow rider<em>  
><em>A straight shootin' son of a gun<em>  
><em>Yes a straight shootin' son of a gun<em>

Hermione peeked out through her fingers to see that Harry and her parents were both grinning broadly at her. Her face was still flushed and she felt very warm. Harry offered an apology through their connection and asked Hermione to join in. Hermione's voice cracked once but then she was into the chorus with Harry and her parents.

_Singing joy to the world  
>All the boys and girls now<br>Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea  
>Joy to you and me<em>

_Joy to the world  
>All the boys and girls<br>Joy to the world  
>Joy to you and me <em>(Three Dog Night -1970)

There was a pause of a couple second when Harry finished and then Tony and Dee started applauding. Hermione looked over at her parents and wondered if they knew the specific song that Harry was going to play.

Harry put down the mandolin and was hugged and released by a laughing Hermione. _**'You mad at me?'**_

'_**No but I think I owe you one now Harry.'**_

Tony and Dee were laughing but Tony stood up and came over to the couch. He stared at Harry a long time. "Do you think that was an appropriate song to sing to my daughter?" Harry stared up into the calm face of his girlfriends' father. "It's only as dirty as you think it is. Sir."

Tony kept the stare in place for a couple of seconds but then laughed. "Nice song Harry." Tony bent down to give her daughter a kiss but whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "In case you didn't understand our feelings, that was** not** an invitation that you will accept." Hermione's face went quickly white but then saw the humor on her father's eyes and slapped him lightly. "Yes Dad!"

Harry played the mandolin for another half hour but only played songs that the Grangers requested. He had pushed it a little bit with his song of choice and didn't really want to offend these important people in his life. His yawn drew an apology and he and Hermione headed upstairs to their separate bedrooms.

Harry went and brushed his teeth and then returned to his room to change into his pajamas. He had just slipped into bed when he felt Hermione calling out to him._** 'Harry?'**_

'_**Yes Hermione.'**_

'_**I had a really nice day today. Thank you very much.'**_

'_**No need to thank me. I had a very good time too you know.'**_

'_**Well anyway I thought I would try something. I put on that jewelry you made me; care to look?'**_

'_**You want me to come over to your room?'**_

'_**No, I'm standing in front of my mirror. Take a look through my eyes.'**_

Harry concentrated and followed Hermione's voice back to her bedroom and into her head. Hermione was smiling and standing in front of her mirror. Harry saw the necklace and sapphire earrings that he had made and presented to her earlier in the day.

'_**They look nice on you Hermione. Maybe you could save those for one of those future balls or dances at school.'**_

'_**They are gorgeous and not just for their looks. A very special person made them especially for me. And I may get one of those dress robes you promised me to match them.'**_

'_**You'd look good with them in anything Hermione.'**_

'_**Thank you Harry. How about what I'm wearing now? Consider it your special Christmas present from me.'**_

Harry was a little confused at Hermione's words but he continued to watch her in the mirror. Hermione winked at him and shifted her gaze slowly. At first it was just her head and the jewelry but Hermione focus went south and expanded a little. Harry saw Hermione's shoulders and then Harry saw … _**'Please don't quit or look away Harry!'**_

Hermione was looking at her chest and Harry felt a little nervous at her invitation. That being said, Harry couldn't just not look.

Harry had seen her breasts before but he and Hermione were almost laying down that time and now he was looking at them like Hermione did. Hermione's breasts were perfect. They were teardrop shaped and the graceful curves seemed to start just a little below her collarbones. Each breast seemed to be the shape and size to fit perfectly into Harry's hand. They were pointed just a little to the side instead of straight ahead and the nipples were located just above the point where the swell crested and dipped back. Harry noticed that her nipples were almost flat in the mirror and not engorged like he had seen them before. The aureoles were only a shade or two darker than the rest of the taunt skin of her breasts.

Hermione let out a nervous cough and Harry retreated from her sight. He found himself back in his bed and the tightness of his chest reminded him that he probably hadn't breathed in the last thirty or so seconds. He tried to think of some appropriate words to thank her with. She beat him to the punch though but her mental voice was a little uncertain. _**'Harry?'**_

'_**I can't begin to say the proper words of how gorgeous you are Hermione. Your boobs are very attractive and suit you really well. Thank you very much for granting me the privilege of seeing them. I'm a very lucky guy.'**_

'_**You don't think they are too small? I still might grow out a little more.'**_

'_**It doesn't matter what size you are Hermione; I'm not in love with your rack, if you can excuse my English. It looks like there's enough there for both of us to have some fun with.'**_

'_**Thank you Harry; I'm always nervous about my appearance around you.'**_

'_**You shouldn't be; it's the inside stuff that counts but your very gorgeous outside is something I'm never going to complain about.'**_

Harry could almost feel the blush his words gave Hermione. _**'Good night then Harry. Pleasant dreams.'**_

'_**You too Nonnie. Love you.'**_

Harry felt the mental connection shut down from Hermione's side and wondered how long it would be before he stopped smiling and could get to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Boxing Day Dialogues

Harry woke up the next morning to fuzzily see that Hermione was kneeling next to his bed. She handed Harry his glasses and wished him a good morning. Harry placed the glasses on his nose and realized a number of things all at once. It was raining really hard outside so the morning run was cancelled. The door to his room was wide open which probably meant that Mr. or Mrs. Granger hadn't gone downstairs yet. He also saw that Hermione had put her hair up which exposed a lot of neck that Harry really wanted to move close to and nuzzle. That led to a memory surge of what he had seen of his girlfriend the previous night and he groaned really loudly.

That sound of pain caused Hermione to reach out for Harry. "Are you feeling sick Harry? Is there something wrong?"

Harry tried moving very carefully on the bed. He had woken up with a big problem and the memory of Hermione's chest was only compounding the difficulty.

"Harry, you're in pain; I can tell. What can I do to help? Should I go get mom?" Hermione stood up to run out the door to bring her mother back and Harry just couldn't allow that. He lunged to catch Hermione's wrist to keep her from escaping and pulled her carefully back to the edge of his bed.

"Hermione, the last thing I want to happen is for your mother to come into this room and see about fixing me up."

Harry's quick reach for Hermione had thrown the bedcovers and sheets back and Harry didn't realized how uncovered he had become. Hermione was trying to figure out why Harry didn't want her to summon her mother when she became very aware of his predicament. Harry realized with some consternation that Hermione was totally transfixed and had her eyes locked on to the obvious bulge in his pajama bottoms.

Harry hastily reached for the covers and that broke Hermione out of her stupor. "Oh Harry, I'm so very sorry!" Hermione's rush out the door was halted because Harry still had a hold of her.

She stared back to Harry who was still moving a little gingerly on the bed. "Don't leave or at least don't leave looking like I've just attacked you somehow. Your parents would send me back to Hogwarts if you went out of my room like that."

Hermione realized that she had panicked and it would look very wrong if she totally ran screaming out of the room. "I think I've got control of it now Harry. I'll be downstairs with my mom and dad."

Harry sighed and Hermione saw a sad look cross his face. "I'm sorry I scared you; I don't have any control over this obviously. Would it help if I explained quickly since I'm pretty sure this isn't something that might have come up in any sort of normal conversation?"

Hermione was a little confused. "You don't owe me any explanations here Harry but I will sit and listen if it's something you want me to understand."

"Foot of the bed then and you can forgive me if I keep my eyes closed while I'm talking. I really don't believe I'm going to talk about this. But I did promise I wouldn't keep things from you and I know you'll never repeat what I say to anybody."

Hermione nodded but then saw that Harry had already closed his eyes. Hermione went and sat on the foot of the bed closest to the door. She just wanted to be able to hear anyone coming up the stairs. _**'I'm ready Harry.'**_

"First off, I'd like to thank you again for that wonderful gift last night. I certainly wasn't expecting anything like that and I need to tell you again how gorgeous you are. Now to the other; I wake up in this condition on average once or twice each week. Sometimes it's just the need to pee really badly and sometimes it has nothing to do at all to do with that. I'm not going to blame that little show you gave me last night as the one reason for my condition mind you but I'm sure it was a factor. Sometimes I have dreams that I remember that are a little more arousing than normal but sometimes I'm sure there are dreams that I don't remember that have the same result. Seeing you first thing this morning just brought a little extra pressure into the scheme of things because I remembered those very sexy parts of your anatomy."

'_**Does it go away naturally Harry? The pressure?'**_

"Once in a great while I can relax and things fall back into their normal arrangement. More often other things have to happen before the pain or pressure gets too bad. I'm not disgusting you in any way, am I?"

"No Harry, I'd like to know all the things that happen to you. Even the things that are problems or make you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable is an understatement. An erection just doesn't bend the right way to use the toilet without some type of gymnastics involved."

"So the solution when you have to urinate then is…?"

"It sounds gross and feels a little weird and unnatural but standing up in the shower and having to pee upwards is sometimes the only resolution. It makes showering with the other guys a real test some your own rainbow in front of others is not particularly a confidence builder."

'_**And the other times when it's the other reason makes it necessary…'**_

"To take matters into your own hands, as they say. And forcing yourself to do that sometimes leads to the condition just collapsing naturally but leads to another situation which can also be very uncomfortable. "

'_**Ooh, that must be hard then… Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Horribly bad phraseology."**_

"That's my explanation for now Miss Granger. I hate to be insistent but I really need to take care of this now one way or the other. So if you'll scoot along so I can throw a robe on, I'll carefully walk myself to the loo."

"Thanks for explaining Harry; I don't think it's something guys usually do for girls. I've got a couple questions for later but I'll be going for now and tell mom and dad you're in the shower."

"By myself!"

"Of course." Hermione got off from the foot of Harry's bed kind of grateful that he was considerate enough to explain part of the mystery that boys were.

Xxx xxx

Harry came downstairs about 15 minutes later to find a stack of pancakes sitting on his plate. Everyone had been waiting for him and Harry apologized for his tardiness.

"It's ok Harry, everyone loses track of time in the shower once in a while. It just feels so good making a clean job of it." The casual statement from Tony had both Harry and Hermione choking on their sips of orange juice. Harry had to turn away from the table as his face got very red. Dee assumed it was him choking and pounded him on the back a couple of times. Harry finally held his hand up and said that he was ok.

Hermione still had a napkin held up to her mouth and she was very careful about her wording when she looked across the table. "All better now Harry?"

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else without blushing. Before Hermione could ask any more of the questions she looked to have, Harry sent her a message. _**'I'll answer anything but not over breakfast. Please?'**_

Dee announced that she and Hermione were going to do a little shopping after breakfast to take advantage of the Boxing Day sales. Hermione said that she was mostly doing some shopping for Crookshanks. She asked if Harry wanted to go with them but he just said that he would rather avoid the crowds and would take a look through the new books they had received. Hermione nodded at that but wondered if Harry really needed a little space away from her. It's not every day that somebody explains some very personal bodily functions to a member of the opposite sex.

Tony and Dee talked about the things she was going shopping for and Hermione asked Harry if there was anything special he wanted brought back. He simply said "You" which caused Hermione to smile.

Tony insisted on doing cleanup and Harry wandered into the living room while the ladies went upstairs. Harry noted that Crookshanks also went upstairs and had been following Hermione around like he had been on a leash. Harry realized that he was happy that Hermione would have somebody else to keep her company when he wasn't by her side himself.

Hermione and Dee came down and put on some of their raingear for the shopping trip. Tony had just sat down with a cup of tea and the paper but was happy to stand back up and give hugs to his wife and daughter. Hermione waved Harry back down when he started to stand and just came over and kissed the top of his head. "That will just have to do till later, Mr. Potter." Dee waved at him as she headed for the garage and Harry called out for Crookshanks to prevent him from following Hermione out to the Land Rover.

The Kneazle hesitated just long enough for Hermione to slip out the door. Crookshanks looked at the garage door for a few seconds and then came back to stare at Harry. Harry couldn't stand the stare for long and finally explained to the cat that Hermione had left but she was definitely going to come back in a while. That seemed to satisfy Crookshanks and he curled up into a circled and promptly fell asleep.

There was a nice comfortable silence in the living room as Harry relaxed and read his book. He got used to the occasional rustling of the paper as Tony read through the various sections of the paper.

Twenty minutes later, Harry looked up as he noticed the sound of the paper turning had stopped. He caught Tony staring at his cup of a tea a little abstractly. Harry sighed and put his book down. He cleared his throat and Tony looked over at him.

"You want to talk to me, don't you?"

Tony nodded slowly and Harry leaned forward in his chair. Crossing his fingers, Harry really hoped that Hermione's father didn't want him to leave.

Xxxx xxx

Tony started a couple of times but it appeared he was undecided about what to say to begin. He finally settled on something he was really worried about. "Do I scare you Harry?"

"A little" Harry admitted after a few seconds

"Why?"

"Because if you ever changed your opinion of me, you could ask or tell Hermione not to see me anymore. While she probably wouldn't like it she would obey her father."

"So are you more worried about messing things up with Hermione or me?"

"Hermione; she's a brilliant attractive witch that could have her choice of blokes. That she's ended up with me is something that I'm very thankful for every day. She's a part of my life now and not just because of the bonding. I'd hate to think of continuing on without her."

Tony smiled. "An answer like that is exactly why you shouldn't ever have to worry about me asking my daughter to give you up. Dee and I are both happy about the way you treat Hermione. You respect her but let her make her own decisions. She sees a challenge in you and I think that's part of the attraction. You make her laugh and you're friends above everything else. That's something some married couples never achieve even with the love they might share."

Harry was a little surprised. "I hadn't realized I'd been doing all that."

"I'm sure even Hermione isn't aware of how perfectly you complement each other. It's a little scary watching as a father because you are replacing me as the most important male in her world. Don't try to deny anything Harry. I know Hermione will always love me but the love she has for you is of a totally different sort. I just never expected it to happen so quickly. You should know that I very happy for Hermione and you. Does what I've said make me a little less scary?"

"Yes but I'd like to make it clear that I want no part in getting between Hermione and her parents. You're very important to her and I never want to place that relationship in any sort of jeopardy."

"Yet another reason Dee and I like you so much Harry. You're totally unselfish about things. My daughter tells me you are usually shy and reserved around most people. I think you and she are alike in that matter but the bond and friendship you've shared makes what we've seen of the two of you together very gratifying. Hermione has always been serious and a little mature for her age. That's only increased since the two of you have been together as you definitely don't act as I'd expect some boy of your age to be. Watching the two of you have fun together makes me feel good as a father because I'm certain that neither of you would ever do anything to hurt the other."

"Of course not! I trust Hermione to always be there for me and vice-versa."

"I am on your side Harry as much as I'm on Hermione's. Let me get something else out of the way then since we're being so frank with each other. I'm not so old that I don't remember what raging hormones can do to a young lad."

Harry blushed at those words. "We've talked about that already. I'm not going to ask or force Hermione to do anything she's not comfortable with. We're perfectly content for now with kissing and hugging."

"She's said that and I believe her. And you. Dee and I have no problem allowing and being witness to that level of intimacy between you. But there may come a point where you both decide that you both want something more. We have no control over what Hermione and you do during the school year."

"Tony?" Harry was very uncertain what and where Hermione's father was going with this bit of conversation.

"I hate being blunt about this but could I get some reassurance from you that you and my daughter won't be totally intimate until you graduate from Hogwarts?"

Harry blushed and stammered out a reply as best he could. "I.. Hermione's never told me… Neither of us… Whew, Ok. I was thinking that something that momentous shouldn't happen until we're much older. Like after graduation and until we get married. And if we didn't get married for whatever reason, I wouldn't want to ruin any experience a future husband for Hermione might want. That sounded terribly lame, didn't it?"

Tony smiled. "Actually, to a dad that sounded perfect. Harry, you're part of our family now and I like you being here. I trust you and you should take that as a very good complement. I am even considering an option of you and Hermione sharing a room on that cruise instead of having separate accommodations."

Harry's jaw dropped in shock. "I didn't expect…"

Tony smiled in reply. "You have given Dee and me as much respect as you have given our daughter. You both know how to behave and what might happen if we lost our respect for you. I'm technically saying it's ok if there's other levels of closeness you two could share but I don't want to know anything about it and I will deny ever giving you outright permission."

Harry sat back on the couch and processed the strange conversation that he never expected to have with Hermione's father. Harry definitely understood the outright ban on shagging until much later in their lives but the rest had been totally unexpected.

Straightening up Harry cleared his throat. "Thanks Tony. I won't disappoint you but I need to know if you want me to share this conversation with Hermione."

Tony shook his head. "This is strictly man-to-man. I'd like Hermione to think her father is trying to protect her virtue instead of allowing something of a sexual exploration between the two of you. I'll tell Dee what you've said but I think it needn't get any farther than that. OK?"

Harry shook his head in agreement and both returned to their reading for a while. Tony finished his paper and brought out a regular book he had been reading. Harry went on to the book that Tonks had got Hermione.

It was another twenty minutes when Harry cleared his throat and Tony looked up. "Something you need clarification on of our last discussion or a different topic?"

"Well since we're here alone, I'd like to ask a question I couldn't possibly ask Dee or ask you if she or Hermione were here."

"That's an intriguing way of saying it. Would you like a butterbeer to help talk it over in the kitchen? I got a few the last time we went through the Leaky Cauldron since I know you and Hermione like them."

"That would be great. I am a little thirsty now."

Harry followed Tony out to the kitchen and sat at the table. Tony rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a bottle of butterbeer for Harry and a sugar-free ginger ale for himself. He opened them up and sat down at the table across from Harry. "Are you feeling a bit overwhelmed at the pace of things or discussions around here? You should be relaxing and having fun Harry. If Dee or I have upset that somehow, I apologize."

"No, I'm having a wonderful time, other than that weird jingle bell rock incident. I don't get to relax and enjoy Hermione's company quite so much at school. We both have a lot of other concerns with classes and such. Being here we're a lot more relaxed and carefree and that's been great."

"So you have a question about something Harry?"

"Not a question really but I would kind of like to understand the circumstances that led you into becoming a naturist. I absolutely could not look your wife in the face and asked why she wanted to become naked?"

Tony laughed a little at Harry's discomfort but nodded his head. "That's fair I suppose. Make yourself comfortable, this may take a little time in the telling."

"Hermione's told you I was in the army. I joined up right after I became a dentist because I wanted to give a little bit back to the country. I suffered through 44 weeks of officer's school at Sandhurst and became a very proper second lieutenant. My first, and only assignment, was to a base at Swinton. Myself and a half dozen other dentists and dental assistants provided for the needs of a couple brigades of engineers. Nothing that was too hard or unusual of an assignment."

"A new commanding officer a year in had what he thought was a wonderful idea. Dentists are technically doctors after all and he thought a little cross-training would be an excellent idea in case of emergencies. So all us dentists began having weekend assignments in other branches of medicine: neurology, pediatrics, internal medicines and the like. Under the supervision of the trained specialists."

"It was my unfortunate luck to be shadowing an emergency room surgeon one weekend when a train and a couple of loaded troop buses collided. The more serious trauma victims were shuttled to the regional hospitals immediately but a number of our troops were sent right to our emergency room."

"Sounds horrible" said Harry.

"It was quite a shock a shock to have to suit up and start assisting in some very serious surgery while other surgeons were summoned to our hospital. I spent a very long night helping a lot of skilled surgeons accomplish some small miracles. I did no surgery of my own but I was there as second chair of a sort. Anyway at six or seven in the morning I was finally relieved and got out of my latest blood soaked gown and into my very trim and proper officer's uniform. I had too many disturbing images in my mind to actually get some sleep so I decided to get in my car and go for a ride."

"I wandered who knows where for a couple of hours and ended up at a little park way over by the Bristol Channel. I pulled off into a little dirt lane that led to a lake. Wimbleball Lake, if you can believe such an absurd name. Anyway I pulled up close to an empty beach and walked down close to the shoreline. It was such a nice day then. Warm and the lake looked so peaceful; I took off my dress shoes and socks and removed my tie. It felt so good getting out of that after the night I had that I just kept going until I was down to my skivvies and nothing else. I guess the setting and the peace and quiet affected me more than I knew. I sat there on a big flat rock watching the sun and birds and felt more in touch with nature that I had ever felt before. It didn't take much more of the seclusion and peaceful feeling to get rid of the last article of clothing I had on. It was a feeling of belonging and restfulness that came from being naked. It wasn't dirty. It wasn't harming anyone. I didn't even feel like I could be embarrassed if anybody should even find out where I was and wanted to share the beach."

"It sounds like almost like a mental transformation." Harry said.

"It was. Hermione had trouble describing to us what she felt and how her life change so dramatically when she felt the first magic through her wand for the first time."

"I can understand that. It was absolutely a life altering experience for me."

"Well anyway, that started me thinking on my drive back to Swinton on how to get that feeling again. I spent some time looking into naturism and thinking about things before I found a place with people to go to. It was a little awkward the first time or two but my body quit responding to the visual stimuli and I got that feeling of peace and being a part of the natural order of things."

"That's very nice story Tony. Thanks for telling me; it helps a little in understanding."

"I'm not going to ask you to start going naked around here but would you like to try shedding some clothes and try to understand the feeling?"

"I could try but I know I'm going to have some reactions to Hermione and Dee being less than fully dressed and that might be more than I could handle."

"I'm sure Dee and Hermione would understand your initial reactions and make allowances for it. They wouldn't make fun of you."

"I'd like to talk to Hermione about it first. I need her to understand that.. I'm not sure what I need her to understand."

"That's fine then Harry. We are not trying to push you into anything you might be uncomfortable with."

Harry laughed. "I think I just said something almost word for word like that a little while ago."

Tony smiled. "Yes you did. I guess great minds think alike then."

Any further discussion was interrupted as Crookshanks came rushing into the kitchen and jumped up on a counter. Harry and Tony were still staring at him when they heard the garage door opening. "Cats are really scary at times. This one maybe more than normal Harry."

Harry agreed with Tony as they went out to the garage to help carry packages in.

Xxxx xxx

The afternoon was quiet for Harry. They had a nice lunch of some of the leftovers and Harry had felt sleepy and gone back to his room for a nap. By the time he had woken up later Hermione had gone out for a little walk with her father and Harry helped make up a salad to go with a spaghetti dinner that Dee was making. Harry thanked Dee for thinking to get a couple of perches for Hedwig while they were at the pet store. Hermione had placed one in her room and set the other one up a clear area of counter space next to the door leading into the backyard. Harry tried to pay Dee back for the expense but she said that it wasn't necessary.

"Hedwig is another part of our family now and has helped us keep in contact with both you and Hermione. We can spare a few pounds to make sure that she is comfortable while she is here. I am sorry that we hadn't thought of something so simple before."

Harry had no response to that but started talking to Dee about the previous cruises she and Tony had been on and what kind of activities to expect once they were aboard. Harry told her that except for the trip that they had made to a beach the year before, he had never even seen the ocean. Dee said that they would make an effort to correct that situation before the cruise happened the next summer. Harry thought of something important and asked Dee when the cruise was planned for. When she said that it was in August, Harry breathed a small sigh of relief. He explained that he had to spend most of the summer at Privet Drive to recharge the wards that protected the Dursleys.

Dee said that she had been thinking about that and was going to write to Dumbledore and ask if Harry had to be there every second. She said that they would like to have Harry come and visit or possibly spend a couple nights once in a while. Harry said that would be a very nice idea if he could do it. When Dee suggested that Hermione go over and spend some days at Privet Drive, Harry said it might be ok with his aunt but that they would have to clear it with his Uncle Vernon. Dee said that she or Tony wouldn't let his uncle intimidate them about something so important to their daughter. Harry blushed a little but did stammer out his thanks for their intentions.

Harry was thinking he might mention the fact that Tony told him about his revelation about being naked when Tony and Hermione returned from the walk. Hermione hurried in to give Harry a hug and Tony did the same for his wife. Hermione playfully said "copycat" and Tony stared at her for a second and then put his wife into a deep dip and brought her back up kissing her. "Well?" said Hermione looking at her boyfriend.

Harry shrugged. "Ok, I'm game but are you sure you can hold me up like that Hermione?" Hermione's mouth dropped into an "O" and then she was chasing after Harry threatening to tickle him as he ran away laughing.

The Grangers watched the scene for a few seconds and then called for the two to go wash up for supper. They both came back giggling at Harry's joke and helped pass around the salad and main dish.

Dee and Tony decided to out for a long walk after supper and that left Hermione and Harry alone with each other for the first time since the girls had come back for shopping. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch and when Dee and Tony left they adjusted their positions so that Hermione's back was against Harry's chest. "This is nice" Harry whispered. "We haven't done this since the holidays started."

"It has been a little hectic for one reason or another. Mom and dad go back to work Monday so we've only another day to watch out for them."

"Actually, I think both your parents would be ok with us sitting like this as long as my hands didn't go anywhere else from where they are now."

"So should we just sit like this until they come back and see if they say anything?"

"Anything that lets me hold you longer is ok by me. So what did you and your mom talk about while you were out shopping this morning?"

"Oh a little of this and that. Mom says she trusts you to behave yourself so she was going to try talking dad into letting us share a cabin on that cruise."

Harry smiled. "That would be nice. It's been really nice when we've woken up those few times together. I'd be very content with that." Harry was trying to keep his word to Tony about keeping their conversation confidential.

"I hope you won't get upset Harry but mom kind of made me explain why you and I were both delayed after I was sent up to wake you up this morning,"

Hermione felt the wince that went through Harry. "So what did you tell her?"

"I don't lie to my mother. I told her you gave me a sort of complete explanation of a morning 'woodie'."

"And she didn't get mad at me about that?" Hermione felt a lot of concern and worry coming through their connection.

"Mom appreciated the honesty. She told me that Dad didn't get around to telling her all about that phenomenon until 2 months after they got married."

"Oh boy! There are times Hermione when I feel like I'm way over my head or totally out of my league with you and your family."

"I'm sorry Harry but you really shouldn't feel that way. I think you are fitting in quite nicely."

"Yes but we both know you're a bit prejudicial when it comes to me."

"Not prejudicial Harry. I just love you very much."

"As I do you Miss Granger. You want to ask those questions you have left over from this morning before you're parents come back?"

"Only if it's not too much trouble."

"It can't be any more disturbing than having to explain it in the first place. I told you I'd try to never keep anything from you and I meant it. And since I'm holding you this way, it's easier for me because I don't have to look you in the eyes."

Hermione took the hint and faced forward completely. She put her hands over his and composed herself. "So which was the difficulty this morning?"

Harry sang back his reply very softly. "Why are there so many Songs about Rainbows?" Hermione giggled just a little bit as she remembered Harry's description of the two common fixes. "Next question?"

"I know it's really weird of me, but I'd like to see that just once Harry. But not if you don't want me to. Taking care of things yourself wasn't one of the reasons you wanted to learn to use each hand as well as the other was it?"

A small dig to her ribs and a firm "No" let Hermione know that she was correct about that her assumption to that question.

"Don't take this wrong but I was wondering if a solution to your morning problem would be a little more frequency of … self-expression?"

Hermione heard a chuckle in her ear instead of the gasp of surprise that she expected. "That sounds almost like a scientific experiment when you word it that way Hermione. Are you interested in tracking my progress if I attempt that? Drawing diagrams for me? Measuring the results?"

Hermione started getting giggly. "Making flow charts?" she answered. And then she and Harry started competing.

"Doing weights and measurements?"

"Holding you up to a higher standard?"

"Coming to conclusions?"

"Making sure that you perform to the highest standards."

"Establishing the longevity of the test material."

"Drawing it out to its natural conclusion."

"Handling the results personally."

When Dee and Tony came back into their house they found Harry and Hermione laughing uncontrollably on the floor of the living room. Their faces were very red from laughing and each time they managed to look at each other they broke out laughing again! It took a good number of minutes for the two youngsters to regain control and get off the floor. Harry explained to Dee and Tony that they had been talking about a potions experiment and they had just gotten silly about it.

Dee looked at the still smiling faces and turned to her husband. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them we're thinking of making a road trip tomorrow."

That immediately got Hermione's interest. "A road trip really? Harry come on – we need to make plans." Hermione ran up the stairs but paused at the top when she found Harry wasn't following her.

Tony turned and gave Harry a small push. "Go on up; she'll explain."

Harry hurried up to Hermione's room to find her pulling maps, tour books and brochures off her shelves and onto the bed. "This is always fun Harry. We start out with breakfast out and then make a couple of stops at various places in or around London. I, sorry, we get to choose one place and Mom and Dad find something totally opposite for the other activity. So what do you want to go see?"

Harry and Hermione spent about an hour going over all the sites and attractions that she knew about. They were still discussing various options and looking at pictures when Tony gently interrupted them and told them they needed to get some sleep as they were starting early. Hermione frowned but her father reminded them that they could still 'talk' to each other and reach a decision. Hermione gave her father a hug and kiss and then shyly did the same to Harry as Tony waited for him to leave her room.

Harry went back to his room, changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed. He and Hermione visited and finished deciding on a choice. Harry rolled over and fell asleep with the sound of Hermione humming a little song in his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Dec 27th

A knock on his door woke Harry up about the time he usually rose to go running before classes at Hogwarts. The door was opened briefly and Harry heard Tony tell him that they were leaving the house in 30 minutes. Harry had a little more incentive to get up as somebody unknown chucked a pillow through the opened door and hit him just as he was reaching for his glasses.

Harry hurried up and got dressed and went down to use the downstairs bathroom. He found he wasn't alone in his decision to go there; Tony came out just as Harry was reaching for the doorknob. "Good choice Harry. I leave the full bathroom for the women; they can both take five minute showers when they need to and Dee has really appreciated having Hermione being able to cast a drying charm on her hair rather than fussing with the hair dryer."

Harry and Tony made some small talk and Dee and Hermione came down with a couple of minutes to spare before the thirty minute time limit was up. Hermione said she had to explain to Crookshanks that she was going to be gone most of the day and to behave himself. "I do believe he understands everything I tell him."

Hermione told her mom and dad everything she knew about Kneazles on the drive over to the restaurant. It was only half full because of the hour so they were allowed to seat themselves at a nice corner booth. Harry tried making the whole day a Dutch treat as he offered to pay for Hermione's portion. Both Dee and Hermione threatened him with serious bodily harm if he didn't behave himself, so Harry became quiet and earned himself a sympathetic look from Tony.

Everyone ordered their breakfast and Harry complained good naturedly as he placed an order for Belgian waffles with strawberries. "I guess I'll have to thank Hermione for this little fruit kick I seem to be on. It seems a little healthier than my normal breakfast routine but I'll have to do a little more running to make up for the calorie increase." Harry didn't notice the look gave to her daughter or the way Hermione grabbed for her juice to cover up a small blush.

It didn't take long for the four to eat their breakfast once it arrived and the waitress watch in amusement as the two adults and the young man started a grabbing war for the breakfast ticket. She had to hold back a laugh however as the young girl somehow managed to outwit the other three and paid the tab herself. Harry laughed and just congratulated Hermione mentally.

Tony asked for their first destination when they were all loaded back into the Land Rover and Hermione said the Natural History Museum. Hermione defended the choice by saying there was a number of rotating exhibits as well as some world famous displays. "Besides Harry's never seen the dinosaurs!"

"Off to South Kensington it is" said Tony as he headed for the closest expressway.

It took almost an hour for the family to reach a parking area close to the Cromwell Street entrance. Tony and Hermione whetted Harry's interest by describing the various halls and areas within the museum itself. Harry felt the geological museum was worth a good look after all his time in the goblin mine.

Harry and Hermione split off from her parents after they agreed to meet after a couple of hours. The adult Grangers were going to see a couple of special exhibits – 19th century photography and wildlife of the rainforests. Harry stopped in amazement when he saw the grandeur of the Central Hall but Hermione just grabbed Jamie's hand as the made their way up the staircase that made the Hogwarts main stairway pale in comparison.

Two hours later, Jamie was in awe of all the exhibits and sights that he had seen. He realized that he could probably spend every day of the rest of his vacation holiday there and never see everything. He did tell Hermione he was very glad for her being his guide as he would have probably wandered a bit aimlessly and not seen everything they had deemed important. The grandeur of the life-size Blue Whale and the Hall of Mammals was only exceeded by the impressive collection of dinosaur skeletons and the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Tony and Dee were waiting for them and asked if they wanted to continue their day at that museum or not. Although Harry knew he and Hermione would have been perfectly content to just see some of the botanical and mineralogical exhibits that they had just barely skimmed over, he had enough of the museum for a bit. Hermione agreed with him that a couple of hours exposure was enough and more would probably become tedious.

The four walked back to their Land Rover and Hermione asked what the next stop was. Tony smiled and said it was lunch time. As they passed and kept passing a number of restaurants, Harry thought that Tony had a special place in mind. Hermione however seemed unconcerned and told Harry a little bit about the areas of the city they were going through.

Harry's stomach was starting to growl loud enough for other people to hear when Tony ran into a cluster of tight streets and had to maneuver their vehicle though some one way streets. Suddenly they made one last turn and Harry realized they were at the Thames River. Additionally they were at the loading zone for a boat. Hermione bounced in her seat belt as she realized that they were going to take water tour. The four had just enough time to climb on board and get seated before the ship pulled away from the dock. Harry felt pretty good about slipping into one line and purchasing the tickets for everybody while the Grangers were stuck in the other queue.

Everyone was allowed to move about once the tour guide started talking and Harry went up close to the bow to watch the way they were moving. Harry was a little surprised that they were departing from Westminster as the tour guide listed the historical buildings that they were right next to. Hermione came up about five minutes later and handed Harry a meat pie and a soda. She pulled a similar set out of her pocket and they both watched Big Ben slide by as the boat headed downstream.

"There's life preservers in one of those cabinets if there's any problems."

"I'm sorry Hermione; I should have waited for you. But the view from up here is absolutely brilliant. I thought I'd grab a spot for us before they were all gone."

"I thought that's where you were going so I thought I'd grab some food before that line got too long."

"You always looking out for me, aren't you?" Harry reached over and pulled Hermione closer to him and left his arm draped over her waist. "This is a nice change from the museum; have you taken this tour before?"

"Not for a couple of years. The last time the front of the boat was open, not enclosed in glass as it is now. We had showers that day so the view wasn't the best as we had to get away from the spray."

"Remind me to thank both your parents. This is exceptionally nice; I've heard and read about all these sights but never expected to see them."

The tour guide was pointing out the London Aquarium and the two turned to look at that building. There were a couple of bridges coming up and Harry smiled as he saw the taxis, double-decker busses and people just walking over the river. He turned with a smile to see that Hermione had a small frown on her face.

'_**What's the problem Nonnie? Not getting seasick are you?'**_

"_**It's not that. Mom said there was something that I needed to tell you and I hope you won't get upset or mad at me about it. It's something I've found out since we got home and it's embarrassing.'**_

'_**More embarrassing then me telling you I need to go pee standing up some mornings?"**_

"_**Actually just as bad. I think. I have no idea how you will take the news.'**_

"_**Is it something I really don't need to know then because it's a secret?'**_

'_**You want to be honest with me, and I won't hide this from you.'**_

Harry took his arm from around Hermione's waist and then put down what was left of his soda. He turned sideways in his seat and held both of Hermione's hands in his_**. '**__**Ok, tell away.'**_

"_**That list on the refrigerator door? The one we made our snack list out of and what we based some of our other shopping on?'**_

'_**Yes, were we not supposed to use that?'**_

'_**It's a special list that Mom and Dad use for a specific purpose.'**_

'_**Diet then? Or energy boost? What?'**_

Hermione ducked her head so that her face was hidden. _**'That list is a guide for making them … taste better.'**_

"_**I guess I could see how that might influence how your skin might respond to different substances or your sweat.'**_

'_**Harry, it's how you taste… sexually. It influences the taste of male and female ejaculations.'**_

There was a marked silence coming from her boyfriend and Hermione looked up a little anxiously. Harry looked deep in thought and Hermione couldn't tell if he was mad, embarrassed or mortified. "Harry?" she asked aloud.

Harry turned to look at her and Hermione thought she saw a little twinkle in his eye. "So all this time we've been sweetening ourselves up?"

"More or less."

"And you didn't know anything about the list until your mom told you?"

"I swear Harry, I didn't know! I would have never made that suggestion if I knew what it meant."

Harry let go of Hermione's hands and placed his hands around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Does this mean you don't want to investigate the results of the list then?"

Hermione pushed Harry back to see the big grin on his face. "What are you saying then?"

Harry leaned back in to whisper in her ear. "I think I'm saying that if we ever get to _that _point in our relationship that I'd like it better if I was not yucky for you. If the taste was better for both of us, we might enjoy doing that activity a little more. And personally, I occasionally wonder about how my very best friend might taste when she's laid out horizontally."

Hermione pushed Harry back one more time and found out he was blushing as much as she was. "That's kind of why Mom said Dad did the research on that. To make things more enjoyable for the both of them."

Suddenly Harry and Hermione were smiling at each other." I don't think there's anything wrong for following a few suggestions then. But I do have one question Hermione."

"Yes dear one?"

"If your mom or dad reaches for some fruit in the morning, is it because they really like the fruit or looking forward to some action later?"

Hermione screamed in laughter and buried her head into Harry's shoulder. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and Harry felt some tears dampening his shirt. Two minutes later, her parents came forward and found Hermione with a red face and still laughing.

"Bad joke or did you embarrass her again?" asked Dee.

"Something of both" Harry answered with a grin.

"We thought we'd come up here and ask if you wanted to go tour a real Clipper ship?"

"Really?"

"Yes, once we get to the Greenwich Pier, we all could get off for a tour of the _Cutty Sark_ and catch the next boat back."

"Or you could spend a longer time and go through the marketplace and the rest of the shopping district in Greenwich." Dee had a smile on her face as she said that.

"I don't think Hermione would be interested in that all." Harry looked to both Dee and Tony. "Unless you could say something like there's a bookstore or two along the way."

"Harry Potter, you wretch." Hermione slapped Harry on the arm but then turned to her parents. "Is there a bookstore?"

Harry fell off the seat laughing and Tony reached down to pull him up. "We'll find a nice bench someplace to watch the boats and the people go by Harry. Great activity, people watching. I like making up little stories about who I see."

"Sounds fine to me then Tony. You don't need my permission for anything Hermione but if you want to go shopping, then go."

Hermione looked to her mother with a little bit of confusion. She didn't want to up and abandon Harry but then there was some more time one on one with her mother. Another chance to talk to her about herself and Harry.

Tony reached into his pocket and looked at the boat schedule. "How about we do it this way then? You two go shopping but set a time limit."

"Would an hour and a half work for the boat schedule?" Dee watched as Tony looked at the departure times and then nodded. She turned to her daughter. "Think you can restrict yourself to one bookstore?"

Hermione nodded. "There's other things I want to look for besides books."

Harry fell off his chair again clutching his chest and feigned having a heart attack but Hermione knelt down and threatened to tickle him. Dee also said that if Harry was having a heart attack she would be forced to administer mouth-to mouth. That got Harry off the floor in a hurry and he sat quietly and listened to the tour guide very carefully for the rest of the ten minutes until the got to the Greenwich Pier. Hermione's parents sat behind them and Dee told her daughter about some of the shops she knew.

Harry saw the masts of the clipper ship before the tour guide started talking about it and the rest of the Greenwich Historical District. About half the passengers in the boat got off and started wandering either toward the ship or the shops that started only a block away from the dock.

Harry got a hug from Hermione before they split up and Dee walked away with her holding hands. Just before they were out of earshot, Dee leaned into her daughter a little and said loud enough for Tony and Harry to hear. "Yes, I think he is very kissable. Now where did he put that hickey?"

Hermione tried to get out of her mother's clutches and Harry turned to Tony with a look of terror. "I never did anything like that. She doesn't…"

Tony smiled and held up his hands. "I know. It's ok Harry. Count yourself lucky that Hermione didn't get all of her mother's sense of humor. They'll have a good time and you can remind Hermione mentally when it's time to head back. Let's take a look at the ship."

Harry and Tony went and took a tour of the sailing ship Cutty Sark. It was an impressive bit of construction. It was originally built in 1869 and had 32 different sails that were affixed to the three masts, bowsprit and tail spinnaker. Harry and Tony could only look around the main deck as the cabins and holds were currently having a bit of reconstruction done. Tony said it was an ongoing effort to keep the historic vessel as true to its original launch condition as possible.

Harry looked up through some of the 11 miles of rigging at the height of the main mast and counted himself lucky that he didn't have to climb up to the top of the ship during a rainstorm or some stormy seas. He also found out that the Cutty Sark wasn't named after the whiskey it hauled to foreign ports but that it was a term from a witch found in a Robert Burns poem. There was a lot of information about the ship placed at various places around the deck and Tony said the nearby Maritime Museum held a lot more information.

It took over a half hour for Harry and Tony to do a thorough examination of the clipper and both felt a little humbled as they walked down the gangplank. "Can you imagine sailing through thousands of miles on that ship with only the sun and the stars to guide you or being out at sea for months on end?"

Harry shivered at Tony's comment and said he was very glad that he was born in a time of indoor plumbing. Tony laughed and said he go fetch a couple of hot chocolates if Harry could find an empty bench that had a view of the river.

Six blocks away Hermione and Dee were sitting down at a table with a couple of bottles of water. "We've spent about half our time; should we wander our way back to the gents or would you like to see what's in the next block?"

"I wanted to get something special for Harry to mark the day but I have no idea of what that would be."

"There's a few souvenir shops on the way back; maybe a miniature of the Cutty Sark to put on his dresser would be a good idea."

"That would be perfect. Thanks for the idea."

"Your father told me Harry worked up enough courage to ask him about how he got into naturism."

"So he heard all about Lake Wimbleball then? That was quite of step for him."

"Your dad thought so. Of course he said he couldn't have asked if either of us were around."

"That's Harry for you. Brave as all outdoors but shyer than a mouse at a cat convention."

Dee snickered at the description. "Maybe you could tell him my side of that story; if I said anything about being naked I'm pretty sure Harry would sink into the floor."

"I'll think about it but it's not really a topic that comes up very easily."

"Best be going then; your dad has one more stop that planned just for Harry."

Hermione knew from the way that she said it that her mother wasn't going to give her any hints. She put the unfinished water bottle in her bag and started walking back towards the dock and peering in at the store windows as they went.

Xxxx xxx

Harry had been doing a good job of guessing the form and functions of the various shaped water craft that had been going up and down the river. He understood tugs and tour boats and pointed out a water taxi before even Tony had been able to identify it. He stared a bit at a cruise ship that was being moved up river and almost didn't believe it when Tony said there were probably four or five hundred passengers in it. Harry had imagined a couple of hundred people that would be travelling along with them when them on their cruise but he had no idea the ships would be so big.

He was still staring at the ship when two hands covered his eyes and said "guess who".

"The sexiest girl in town?"

"No."

"The smartest girl at Hogwarts?"

"I hardly think so."

"The girl I dream about every night?"

"I would hope not Harry."

'Oh no!' Harry thought. The hands went away and Harry looked directly in front of him to see a snickering Tony and Hermione. Harry's ears went red and he whirled around. "I'm so sorry Dee!"

Harry was enveloped in a hug and heard his girlfriend's mother whisper in his ear. "Thanks for the compliments anyway. Gotcha!"

Hermione came up and offered Harry a real hug to help him get over his embarrassment. She said people often made the same mistake over the phone in confusing the two voices. It didn't really make him feel any better about the mix-up though. The group reboarded the tour ship and spent the next 40 minutes watching and hearing about the sights along the Thames.

When they arrived back at the Westminster parking lot, Hermione got in the back seat of the Grangers Land Rover but buckled herself into the middle of the back seat. Harry took his place next to her and Hermione drew his arm around her shoulders. Seeing the look her mother gave her, Hermione asked if it was something that wasn't allowed. Tony was the one to pipe up and told the pair that as long as they had their seat belts on that it was ok. Hermione held up one warning finger as her mother looked to put one more comment in.

Dee then apologized for being a slight bit exuberant to both Harry and Hermione. She said she was just having such a wonderful time being around the both of them that it was hard not to do a little prank or two. Tony said that there would be an opportunity for everyone to get back at Mrs. Granger at the last stop of the day.

Hermione asked where that would be and Tony said "Hyde Park". Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's hand and told him that Hyde Park was the biggest park in London and that every winter they had a type of fair that was called the Winter Wonderland. "There's a giant Ferris wheel and a lot of different rides, and food and street performers. It's supposed to be very nice."

"We have some time for a few rides and supper but then we really need to get home since a few of us have to go to work tomorrow."

The short ride to the park was quiet as Harry started imagining the sights and the sounds that he was about to see. Tony pulled into a parking structure near the park and the four had a five minute walk to get to the park and the Winter Wonderland. It was just starting to get dark when they arrived and the various lights were just getting to the point of being visible against the approaching darkness. Harry saw the big Ferris wheel first and asked Hermione if she would like to go on a ride with him. Her nervous agreement told Harry she would go but might not enjoy it.

Tony bought some tickets and led the family over to one of the rides. "What are 'Dodgems' Hermione?" Harry asked as they joined the queue.

Hermione explained that they were electrified carts that ran usually on an oval floor. Harry listened to the rest of her explanation and then grinned. "So the object is to hit or avoid being hit by the other drivers and carts? There's no possibility of real damage?" When Hermione answered those questions, Harry's smile got much broader and Hermione started getting a little nervous.

Tony came back and threw his arms across their shoulders. "The controls are really simple Harry; an accelerator pedal and a steering wheel. You can make the car reverse direction by turning the wheel hard all the way in one way or the other. And none of that mental stuff in coordinating attacks, ok?"

Hermione and Harry nodded and then watch the people before them take their turns. When it was their turn, the four each got into separate cars, buckled in and waited until the rest of the dozen cars were occupied. Once the power was turned on, Harry aimed for Tony as he was the closest to him. He almost had him trapped but Dee hit him first. Harry grinned and her and then promised revenge. The next few minutes were a lot of fun as Harry was hit by and hit a number of different people. He especially felt good about getting Dee a few times really hard.

Hermione had decided that discretion was the best defense and she spent the first couple of minutes driving around and avoiding hitting anyone. She was smiling as she passed a small pile up that included Harry and her mother but then her father hit her and pushed her into a corner. Hermione loss her resolve then and just tried getting revenge on her parents and found out she had a better time in joining in the minor mayhem.

All too soon the ride stopped and a disappointed Harry joined a breathless Hermione in leaving the floor. "That was great" Harry said over the sound of the music. "We ought to get one of these at Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and then looked around for the next ride. She found her parents had joined the same ride queue again. "Shall we go again Harry or do you just want to watch these overgrown teenagers of mine?"

"Let's take it one more time and we'll work together." Harry and Hermione slipped back into the line and Harry tapped Tony on the shoulder.

"Yes Harry?"

"You're going down Granger."

"You think so, do you?"

Hermione came up and leaned over Harry's shoulder to talk to her father. "He knows so Dad!"

Dee had been watching the dialogue and just smiled. "This sounds like war then."

When it was their turn again, Harry and Hermione seated themselves in a pair of cars that were close together. Tony and Dee opted for widely separated cars and the challenge was on. It turned out to be mostly a draw because while Harry and Hermione concentrated on hitting one parent at a time, the other was free to take free shots at either of them. The other riders saw the battle and kept themselves out of the conflict. The four were laughing heartily as the ride finished and they walked off the floor."

"Tony that was absolutely…"

"What Harry?"

"Smashing!" Harry finished and then had to hold on to his girlfriend to keep from falling down laughing. Tony and Dee groaned at the pun but did laugh along with Hermione.

The four spend a bit of time experiencing some of the other rides and then visited the German restaurant for supper. The five minute walk back to their car settled everyone's stomach and they climbed in after thanking Tony for a wonderful idea.

Hermione fell asleep on Harry's shoulder on the ride back home and Harry just enjoyed the closeness and the niceness of holding her. He felt bad that he had to wake her up when they pulled into the Granger garage but he just followed her up the stairs to give her a nice goodnight hug and kiss before they both fell quickly asleep in their own beds.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Dec 28th

Harry woke up very early in the morning and realized that something was wrong with Hermione. He put his slippers on and knocked on the door across the hallway. Not hearing any answer Harry cautiously opened the door to find the Hermione's bed was empty. Harry made his way downstairs and found his girlfriend on the sofa. She was sitting kind of all hunched up and had her knees drawn up to her chests and her arms firmly wrapped around them.

Harry let out a soft whistle to let her know that he was near and saw a very distraught face when she looked up at him. Harry sat on the couch next to her and put his arms around her shoulders. "I woke up and felt you were upset about something. Do you want to talk about it or just want me to go away?"

Hermione shook her head and unwound herself a little so that she laid her head on Harry's shoulder and placed her legs up behind her on the couch. "I had the most horrid dream."

"If I did something wrong, I'll apologize and try to remember not to do it in your dreams anymore."

"Thanks but it wasn't you for once."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I found two Ginny's. One was our old Ginny and the other was the new Ginny. Both were hiding from the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. It came out and looked a lot like the white whale from Moby Dick. And you were trapped by it. And the new Ginny kept yelling that I wasn't supposed to save you. That you were…dead! That's all I could remember hearing when I woke up. Her yelling you were dead."

Harry felt bad for Hermione. She had one of the horrible nightmares that he usually had. "I'm right here. Very much alive and nowhere close to that hidden Chamber at Hogwarts."

"I'm being silly but I get worried every once in a while about all you have to deal with."

"One day at a time like somebody told me once. How about you lay your head down on my lap and try to relax for a bit? I promise I'll stay here and not even look at anything dangerous until you feel up to protecting me again."

Hermione let Harry move down to one end of the couch and then she grabbed a pillow to place in Harry's lap. She lay down and Harry started gently rubbing what he could reach of her back and shoulders. It only took a couple of minutes of contact for Hermione to relax and fall asleep.

An hour later Harry was still sitting on the couch with a sleeping Hermione. Harry heard a call from upstairs and held up a finger and shook it. He saw Dee come downstairs and she whispered "Good Morning" to him. Harry explained that Hermione had had some nightmares and had come down to think a bit. He had come down to talk to her and she had just gone back to sleep.

"We'll try to be quiet then. Poor girl."

Harry watched Dee go back upstairs and then she and Tony came back down and pretty soundlessly made themselves some coffee and breakfast. Harry's leg had totally gone asleep by that time but he was determined not to fidget and wake Hermione up.

Tony came back and spoke quietly to Harry. "We're going to go to work now. I'll put the garage door up manually and you can put it down later. I hope the car engine doesn't wake her up."

Dee came up and gently kissed Harry on the top of his head. "One of us will call in the middle of the morning to check on you both. Have yourselves a nice day."

Harry waved to Dee and Tony as they quietly closed the door to the garage. Harry heard the garage door going up and then the car starting up a few seconds later. The sound of the Land Rover faded as the Grangers reached the road.

The little bit of noise disturbed Hermione just a little bit. She moved to get back to a comfortable position and then Harry watched her hand move from the top of the pillow where she had it to underneath it. Since the pillow was originally in Harry's lap, Hermione's warm hand was now resting on top of a very special part of his anatomy.

Harry wasn't quite to the point of panicking but he had to figure out what to do to escape this particular predicament. He was responding to her hand through his pajamas and knew she would be very upset to find out where her hand was if she woke up. He also didn't want to wake her up because any sudden movement on Hermione's part could potentially be very painful to him.

It took a couple of more minutes for Harry to work out a possible solution. And those couple of minutes didn't do anything but elevate his condition to an almost critical state. One that shouldn't and couldn't be allowed to continue in Harry's estimation. Things were about to become very messy!

Harry started humming. Both out loud and into Hermione's connection with him. He started out very softly and hoped the dual action of listening to 'Our House' would wake her up gradually and he could try moving her hand away from its present position. As Harry increased the volumes, Hermione started stirring.

Harry could tell exactly when his girlfriend woke up. There was a fluttering of consciousness and then Hermione tried to remember why she wasn't in her own room and bed. Her fingers flexed and Harry heard her gasp.

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Nobody else.'**_

'_**How did I end up here? With this?'**_

'_**You had a nightmare and I came down stairs to talk to you. You fell asleep on my lap but your hand slipped under the pillow a while ago.'**_

'_**Okay.'**_

"Not that I'm complaining but I'm very close to something significant there."

Hermione gasped again and released the hold she had on him. She straightened up and looked around searching for something. Harry provided the answer to her unasked question. "Dee and Tony left about a half hour ago."

"And you let me sleep?"

"We all let you sleep. You seemed to need it."

Hermione focused her attention back on Harry and saw the look of concentration on his face. She carefully lifted up the pillow that he seemed to be clutching really hard.

"Did I really do that Harry?"

"It seems you have talents even in your sleep Hermione. It was just the warmth and pressure of your hand actually."

"Are you past the point of no return then? You seem in some distress."

"Yes, to both. If you could give me five minutes and bring my wand back so I can clean myself up afterwards."

Hermione looked into Harry's face for a couple of seconds and the reached for the buttons on his pajama top. Harry couldn't really stop her as he was concentrating on hanging on to what little control he had left.

"Hermione?"

"Shush, let me slip your top off. I'm going to help out since this was partially my fault."

"No it wasn't. You don't have to do this."

"I know Harry but I want to."

Harry's eyes were closed and Hermione seemed to know that he was trying not to embarrass himself in front of her. "Be careful of what you touch."

"Noted." Harry felt Hermione slip off the couch so that she was kneeling in front of him. He heard a couple of deep breaths and then he felt her fingers grasp his pajama bottoms and skivvies. She started sliding them slowly over his hips and down his legs. The fresh air hitting his privates caused Harry to grimace again.

"It's not going to take much. Don't blink or you may miss it."

'_**How could anybody miss something that wonderful?'**_

Harry risked opening his eyes and saw a sight that almost did him in. Hermione was kneeling in front of him and leaning on his knees. Her face held a lot of love and she was looking directly into his eyes rather than at what was so prominently displayed between them.

"You really have no shortcomings there Harry. Could I touch and hold it before you…"

Harry nodded slowly but closed his eyes again. Harry waited and then felt one finger softly run up his length and circle the crown slowly. Harry started shivering and Hermione laid her other hand on his chest to give him some reassurance. The finger withdrew and Harry took a cautious breath. Then a number of fingers touched him again and Harry felt someone else's hand surround him for the first time in his young life.

'_**You… this is amazing Harry! Hard, soft, velvety and warm all mixed together.'**_

"I like the way your hand feels Hermione."

"Would it be okay if I did this then Harry? I want to see this; I want to make you…"

Harry nodded and then Hermione grasped him a little tighter and started moving her hand up and down. It took only took three of four long strokes and then Harry was moaning as he erupted all over his chest and stomach. Hermione kept moving her hand slowly and carefully until he was totally drained and started to soften.

Harry opened his eyes to see that Hermione had a few tears on her face. Harry reached out and brushed them away. He was worried and asked her why she had shed some tears.

"I just felt exceptionally close to you right then and was happy that I gave you some pleasure."

Harry smiled and cupped her cheek. "_Some_ is not even close to describing that. Thank you seems so inadequate right at this moment."

"Let me go get a washcloth to help clean you up since our wands are all upstairs at the moment." Harry watched as Hermione stood up and hurried to the bathroom. He heard the water run for a bit and then Hermione was back with a warm washcloth and cleaning up the results of her handiwork.

Harry drew his skivvies and pajama bottoms back up and drew Hermione into a hug. "That was so much more than I ever imagined Hermione. I just hope I can return the favor soon."

"I'm sure there will be a time when I will want you to touch me and drive me over the edge like that. It will happen when it happens."

"I hope when that time comes that I'll be as marvelous as you just were."

Hermione's cheeks turned a little red and then her stomach growled. "Guess it is getting to be that time. Do you want to go change first or have breakfast first?"

"How about we change first and then talk about the rest of the day over breakfast?"

Hermione nodded and waited until Harry stood up. "You can leave your top off Harry. I don't mind seeing you like that one bit."

Harry nodded and picked his pajama top. He held his other hand out for Hermione and the two of them walked up the stairs together to go change.

When Harry reached the top of the stairs he let go of his girlfriend's hand. "I need to make a stop at the little wizard's room."

Hermione snickered and then put a hand over her mouth. "Harry, please don't use that phrase around me for a while. Little? At seven and a half inches and over two inches wide?"

Harry's cheeks went red. "Well, it's like you said about your boobs. I'm young and there's a possibility that things may grow some more."

Hermione's eyes widen in shock. He had no idea. "No, you don't understand. Harry, it's kind of a standard that most full grown men average around six inches. I certainly think you've earned an E++ for Exceeding Expectations if not an Outstanding!" Both Harry and Hermione smiled at the ratings joke but Harry just shook his head in disbelief.

"I had no idea Hermione. I've never paid much attention to what other guys brag about."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'm certainly not going to tell anybody else about what came up this morning."

Harry laughed and gave Hermione a little push. "Let me go make my visit and change. I'll meet you downstairs."

Hermione nodded and then walked down to her room. Harry stared at where she had gone and then turned to go into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Hermione was looking though the cupboards when she felt Harry come down the stairs. She turned and then did a double take. Harry was wearing the fleece shorts he had received for Christmas and his trainers, but that was all. He had thrown his shirt over one shoulder and looked at Hermione little shyly. "I'm going to try this and see if I can get comfortable wearing a lot less than I normally would."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "How's it going so far?"

"So far, so good. What would you like for breakfast or is it brunch now?"

"It's not that late. How about some scrambled eggs and toast?"

"Your wish is my command, Miss Granger. I'll take the eggs if you can make the toast." Harry opened up the fridge to get some eggs and Hermione reached into the breadbox. After she had loaded the toaster, she went and set the silverware on the table and brought two plates over to Harry who was standing at the stove. The eggs were just about finished and he divided the pan in half and plated them. He carried the plates back to the table while Hermione buttered up the toast.

The two were busy eating for a few minutes and then Harry just reached over to cover Hermione's hand. "You all right?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Maybe, but you're the one that woke up in a very different situation than what you have ever been in before. That's twice this holiday that you've been "exposed" to something new. This can't be easy having me around. I feel a little bad and guilty."

"I'm learning all sorts of new things. That and your company is all I was planning on for the entire holiday. And before you ask I don't regret what I just did."

"Ok, so I'll just volunteer to answer any questions you have."

"And why would you assume that I have any questions?"

Harry just stared at his companion for about fifteen seconds and then they were both laughing. Hermione finished off her eggs and took her and Harry's plates to the sink. She came back and sat down next to him.

"I guess I just have two questions then since I figured out that volume problem."

"Volume?" asked Harry.

"Well I was going to ask if what you produced this morning was about average for you but then I thought it would depend on how frequently that happened. If you hadn't 'gone off' for a while then there would be more stored up."

Harry looked to the ceiling but nodded. "That's correct. Your other questions then?"

"From what I saw in that book that Lavender had, men's erections usually stick up at right angles or a little better to the plane of the body. Yours was rubbing your belly button. Are you normal?"

Harry laughed and Hermione blushed at her phrasing. "I can only answer for myself. That's the way it's always been when I've been fully …"

Hermione nodded. That was enough explanation for her on that topic. She would have to consider that later.

"The last question is something I've decided not to ask you. It's none of my business and you probably don't have an answer for me."

"Go ahead anyway. I don't want you to have any regrets about not asking me when we're alone like this."

"Ok, what's the recovery time? Oooh, I don't believe I just said that."

"Miss Granger, are you under the impression that I have nothing better to do with my time than just wanking time after time?"

Hermione started stammering out her apology about being so forward but then noticed that Harry had just erupted in laughter. She slapped him lightly on the chest but did finish her statement. "That was very unfair of me to ask that. I don't think you do that."

"Let's just put that question in the category of Unknown- to be possibly determined at a later date."

Hermione smiled and was going to reach over and give Harry a hug when the phone rang. "That would be your parents. They said they would call and see how you were doing."

Hermione picked up the phone and started talking. Harry heard that it was her father and he headed upstairs to bring down a book or two for reading. That was all he had left of the assigned homework for the holidays and he hoped he could finish it today. When he returned downstairs a few minutes later, he passed Hermione on the stairs. "Dad said steak and potatoes for supper tonight. He wanted us to put the potatoes in the oven to bake about a half hour before they got home and then he'd grill the steaks on the barbeque."

"Sounds good Hermione. Think anybody would mind if I make a dish of scalloped potatoes instead of just the regular bakers?"

"That would be great Harry. It's one of mom's favorites."

"I thought I would try to finish the reading today as it's all I have left. Then we wouldn't have anything hanging over us for the rest of the week."

"Good. All I've left is the essay for Professor McGonagall. Let me get my books and notes and I'll join you downstairs."

Harry went downstairs and cracked open his History of Magic book. He had sat on the couch and left room for Hermione to sit next to him. He heard her come down the stairs a few minutes later and was concentrating on his book when he felt the couch settle a bit when she sat down.

It was another minute or two before Harry looked up to see how Hermione was doing and he almost dropped his book in shock. Hermione had changed when she went upstairs and she had come back down in the skinny bikini he had seen her in at the Burrow last summer!

There was a lot of skin showing and some very attractive cleavage as Hermione bent over her notes. Harry closed his eyes and tried reining in his suddenly pounding heart. "Hermione, is there an explanation for the swimsuit?"

"Yes, I wanted to help prove to you that there doesn't have to be a sexual reaction all the time to having some more skin showing. While I appreciate the sight of you being half undressed, we're just doing our homework here and we're not going to ravage each other."

"Speak for yourself."

"Harry, I know that you're not used to seeing me like this but I'm still that same old know-it-all that likes your bad jokes and wants you to do well in school."

"I know it's important to you. So I'll try not to stare and get my homework done."

"We can still talk and touch just like normal Harry. At least I know I can."

"Ok then Hermione. I'll do the best I can."

"That's all I've ever expected from you. I think we can take some snogging breaks now and then though."

Harry smiled. "With incentives like that, I can concentrate on my reading."

Hermione nodded and placed her hand on Harry's leg as she opened up her notebook and began to read. He looked at the hand for a second and brought his book up to eye level again.

Xxxx xxxx

Neither Dee nor Tony made any comments about the attire or lack of attire that they found when they came home. Dee went upstairs and came back down wearing a robe while Tony removed his shirt but put on an apron to grill the steaks. Supper was a little strange with the males sitting without shirts and Hermione wearing her bikini top but Harry concentrated on faces for a while and then got comfortable. It seemed like a regular evening meal and Harry didn't think it strange when Dee moved the zipper on her robe down a few times during the course of the meal. Harry didn't think about it until much later but he ended seeing a lot more cleavage from her. And it didn't make a difference in the conversation or the way he treated Hermione's parents.

'_**Hermione?'**_

'_**Yes Harry.'**_

'_**Was your mom testing me tonight through supper?'**_

'_**Not deliberately but I think she was easing you into seeing a little bit more of her.'**_

'_**Do I want to know if she was wearing anything under her robe?'**_

'_**You can ask her in the morning but does it really matter now?'**_

'_**I guess not.'**_

'_**You did really well this afternoon with all my distractions. Thank you for keeping your hands to yourself.'**_

'_**And thank you for NOT keeping your hands to yourself this morning!'**_

'_**Good night Jamie.'**_

'_**Sweet dreams yourself Nonnie.'**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Dec 29th

Dee was just setting up the pot for the morning coffee when Harry returned from his morning run. She went and filled a glass with cold water and handed it to him. She watched as he drained half of it immediately and then joined him at the kitchen table.

"So how was your run this morning Harry?"

"Pretty good but the person that was out walking his Great Dane this morning got a little more exercise than he had planned on."

"Oooh, that would be Mr. Summers then. I think his dog's named Bailey."

"Actually, his name is Herbie. The dog started chasing me after I ran by them. I stopped when I heard the first bark and turned around. I apologized to Mr. Summers for getting him pulled for a half block. He was good about the incident and let me play with Herbie for a couple of minutes. He turned and went back toward his house and I took off a little slowly until they were out of sight. You have some nice neighbors."

"We have a kind of block party for the neighborhood after school lets out. I think I can arrange an invitation for you. I have a lot of influence with a certain teenager in this house."

"I think I'd like that. I'm having a very nice time here this holiday in case I haven't said it before."

"I almost wish you could be here all the time Harry. Hermione seems to just blossom when you're around. Do you have any plans for today?"

"I don't think so Dee. Hermione and I wanted to go to Diagon Alley sometime this week but we thought we'd better go with an adult."

"Well, yesterday was the last day of covering the other dental office and tomorrow is the last day our office. So Thursday or Friday are free for Tony and me."

"Do you two have any plans for the rest of the week and your days off?"

"I don't but you could ask Tony when you see him. He might have a surprise to two up his sleeve."

Harry finished his glass of water and then went and put it in the sink. "I'll go take a quick shower, change and be right back down. I hope."

Dee nodded and watched Harry turn and walk toward the stairs. She saw him slow down and come back. He stood at the entrance to the kitchen and seemed to be trying to make up his mind about something. "Is there a problem Harry?"

"Just a question I'm not sure if I should ask of you or not but I know that if I don't ask it will bother me all day."

Dee smiled. "Just spit it out; I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Last night and your robe. Were you…"

"Naked underneath it? Yes, but I never planned on removing it just to shock you. I was just getting comfortable."

Harry nodded but seemed lost in deep thought. "Thanks for telling me the truth. I am trying to adapt, really I am."

"Tony and I both appreciate your efforts Harry. I'm pretty sure Hermione trusts you a lot more for it."

Harry nodded again and headed for his room. He heard the shower running in the bathroom and went and knocked on Hermione's door. She answered and was hopping on one foot as she tried to tie her trainers. "Good morning Harry."

"Hi. Uh, your dads in the shower. I was wondering if you could…"

"Clean you up a little before breakfast? Sure, come in; I'll go get my spare wand." Hermione went to her dresser and picked up Harry's grandfather's wand. Harry stood in the doorway and watched a little nervously.

"Tergeo!" Harry shivered as the spell hit him and his clothes. He didn't like the spell much because of his reaction but it came in handy when you didn't have time to hit the showers. He'd come in late from running once or twice and had to cast it on himself.

Hermione giggled as she watched her boyfriend wiggle as he and his clothes were cleaned off. Her laughter was cut off as Harry's wand suddenly appeared in his hand. "Rictusempra tantilla." Hermione smiled as the small tickling charm hit her right on the side of the neck. "Good one; I'll have to remember that modifier."

"You already know it Hermione; you hardly forget anything. Thanks for the cleanup though. I'll change and meet you downstairs."

Harry retreated to his room and heard Hermione give her dad a hug as he left the bathroom. Harry made a note to ask Hermione about her thoughts about her parents. He hurried and changed and just beat Tony down the stairs and to the table.

A simple breakfast of cold cereal and fruit gave everyone some time for a discussion about plans for today and Harry learned that Hermione was thinking about travelling on the bus to get to the nearest public swimming pool. "I still have to call and see about their hours and how crowded they expect to be seeing as it's the holidays."

Tony piped up then. "How about you call St. Ed's and see if their field house is open today. I'm sure it would be less crowded than the public pool and it's a lot closer. In fact, it's close enough for us to drop you off if they're open."

Hermione headed for the phone and the directory assistance while Dee explained. "There's a small college about ten miles from here called St. Edgars the Peaceful. Tony and I have taken an occasional adult continuing education course from them. The field house is old but the pool inside underwent a complete renovation couple of years ago."

Hermione came back in smiling. "The pool is open at 8:30 but will cost us a half pound each to get in. If you don't mind waiting a bit Harry, Mom and Dad can give us a lift."

"Sounds good to me. Change here or there?"

"I think they have locker rooms. Dad?"

"Go upstairs and grab your swimsuits. Better bring a towel just in case their laundry service is close for the holidays."

Harry and Hermione ran up the stairs to their rooms to grab their suits. Harry threw the things he needed into a backpack and met Hermione as she was coming out of her room.

"Not my business but are you bringing that bikini you wore yesterday?"

"I thought about it but I realized you don't want other guys ogling me about it. I brought one of the older, more discreet ones."

"Thanks for understanding Hermione. I'm sorry if I'm slightly possessive."

Hermione leaned in and kissed the end of Harry's nose. "Think nothing about it; I'm the same way about you."

The two kids hopped in the back seat of the car and Dee tried to look up the bus routes they would need to return back home. She finally found one that didn't require a transfer and told Hermione and Harry where on the little campus they would need to catch it. The Grangers dropped the two off in front of an old brick-lined building that was surrounded by a few athletic fields. Hermione and Harry waved goodbye to her parents and settled down to wait the 45 minutes before the facility opened. Luckily one of the outer vestibules was unlocked so they had a place out of the morning breeze.

"What was that song you were humming to me in waking me up yesterday morning Harry? I thought the tune was familiar but I can't remember the words."

Harry smiled and moved to sit on the floor next to Hermione. He held out his hand and she folded hers up into it. "It's slow song about a possible future. Something I'd like to think we'd have one day. It's called 'Our House'. "

_I'll light the fire, you put the flowers in the vase that you bought today.  
>Staring at the fire for hours and hours while I listen to you<br>Play your love songs all night long for me, only for me._

_Come to me now and rest your head for just five minutes, everything is good._  
><em>Such a cozy room, the windows are illuminated by the<em>  
><em>Sunshine through them, fiery gems for you, only for you.<em>

_Our house is a very, very fine house with two cats in the yard, life used to be so hard,_  
><em>Now everything is easy cause of you and our la, la, la..<em>

_Our house is a very, very fine house with two cats in the yard, life used to be so hard,_  
><em>Now everything is easy cause of you and our<em>

_I'll light the fire, you put the flowers in the vase that you bought today_. (Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young – 1970)

"That's beautiful song, Harry. I like it very much; I hope it happens that way for us. But… have you ever thought about having a dog though?"

"I haven't been around any dogs enough to form an opinion. Except for Vernon's sisters bulldogs; those I could do without."

"It's too bad we don't have television at Hogwarts. There's this big dog show in London in March called Crufts. It lasts like four days and there's about 25000 dogs that show up from all over the world. Before I started Hogwarts, I could watch some of the highlights on television every evening. It's amazing the variety of sizes and looks the various breeds have."

"Sounds like a nice event to go see sometime. Can I ask you for a date then after we graduate?"

"We may not have to wait that long. If we can get permission for the Easter break to go home maybe we can talk my parents into taking us."

Hermione watch Harry nod at that and then pause for a second when she mentioned her parents. "Something bothering you Harry?"

Harry looked at his watch before replying. "I don't mean to be a pest but I think I'm catching some of your natural curiosity about almost everything. It's a question I thought of this morning while you hugged your dad after he got out of his shower."

Turning around a bit so she could face Harry, Hermione squeezed his hand. "You know you can ask me anything. If it's out of line I'll tell you that too."

"Okay, you told me that is was usual for you to talk to your parents in the shower. I'm going to assume that you took showers with one or both of them from the time you could stand upright."

"That would be correct and sometimes the three of us all squeezed in together."

Harry nodded as if he had considered that possibility. "I wish I could have grown up something like with my parents. Sounds like a nice bit of bonding and some individual one on one time." Hermione ignored the little nudge in her brain that said she should make up for that deficiency in Harry's upbringing. She just encouraged Harry to keep talking to get to his question.

"I'm sure you realized early that your Dad and Mom were different physically. Was it a big shock to suddenly realize that they were sexual and did…er, grownup things to each other? I mean did it change your view of them or did they explain things before you got to that point."

Hermione leaned in and gave Harry a short hug. "There are times when I get very upset that you didn't have your parents bring you up in a loving home. My parents always told me they loved me and they always told me that they loved each other. And then they told me that there were a lot of different types of love: love for your toys, love for your neighbors, etc. They told me that they loved me with all their hearts as they loved each other but it was a different type of love. The way they expressed it to each other was different from what they did for me. I guess I was probably 6 or 7 when they couldn't avoid my questions anymore and Mom brought out the picture books."

Harry guessed at the reason Hermione blushed at that point. "Tell me you didn't really ask your Dad for a demonstration? That must have been a surprise for him!"

"I was only six but he told me that it was an adult thing and I could wait and see it much later in my life. I guess I accepted that dad and mom did "adult" things just for themselves so it was ok."

"But then you went to some of the nudists places."

"…and buried my very red face in my book when I saw some of those growing and grown male appendages. Mom explained me that some men couldn't control themselves and their reactions weren't deliberate all the time. But sometimes they were reacting to a particular person or a specific type of visual stimulus. That kind of behavior should be private between two people and not out in the open; so the 'pillars' were just out of place more than being dirty."

"That makes a lot of sense when you explain it that way. You have some great parents Hermione."

Hermione nodded and then they heard the rattle of the inner door as it was opened. Harry paid the attendant and they asked for directions to the changing rooms and Harry found his way pretty easily. There were signs that said you had to shower before and after swimming. Harry went through and got a quick shower before moving on to the pool. There were 6 lanes and Harry eased himself into the water and slowly began swimming some laps before Hermione joined him.

A few more swimmers showed up in the next half hour and Harry and Hermione ended up sharing a lane as the pool got a little crowded. Harry quit swimming at one point and began doing some diving in the deep end in an effort to reach the bottom. It took him four tries before he could touch and he kicked hard in reaching the surface again. He reached for the side of the pool and was hanging on when Hermione came back around and treaded water beside him.

"Enjoying the water Harry?"

"I could just lay here and float for an hour or so; it's just the right temperature. How about you?"

"I'm enjoying the view very much but I think you should probably keep facing the wall there."

Harry then knew something was very wrong. He looked at Hermione before he glanced down and wished he knew how to apparate. Hermione flipped over and headed for the bottom and patted his very naked bum as she went to retrieve his swim trunks! Harry looked around carefully and saw that the other six swimmers present were concentrating on their laps and not looking in his direction at all. Hermione surface almost silently beside him and held onto his elbow as he scrambled with both hands to slip his trunks back on.

Harry hoisted himself up to sit on the edge of the pool. He had his eyes closed until he felt Hermione pat his knee. He looked down at her and shook his head. _**'Is there any way I could have embarrassed myself more?' **_

'_**I am sorry that happened to you Harry.'**_

'_**Guess it's just fate then that you get to see a lot more of me than I ever thought possible two weeks ago.'**_

Hermione reached out a hand and Harry pulled her out of the water to sit beside him. She smiled a little weakly at him. "I think you look nice whether you have clothes on or not. I haven't been upset or mad at anything that's happened."

"Yes but I don't think you want someone around that's con.."

Harry stopped talking abruptly and Hermione looked around to see the cause. Harry was staring intently at the ceiling so she looked in the opposite direction. Hermione understood at once why Harry had stopped.

Hermione turned sideways to Harry and slipped a little closer to him. "Harry? Harry look at me."

Harry turned his head in her direction but he still had his eyes closed. "Open those eyes. Please? I want you to look at me."

Harry opened his eyes and Hermione didn't know what exactly to say to him. She whispered quietly so that no one else could overhear. "They're my nipples and I don't mind if you look at them. It happens to every girl when they get exposed to cold water. They swell up. I don't think you're a pervert if you notice so don't be all awkward around me."

Hermione saw Harry take a deep breath and then a small smile appeared on his face. "I'll have to quit feeling guilty about everything. I just…it's like I'm not good enough or don't deserve any beauty in my life. But I have to tell you Hermione – you are very nice to look at like that!"

Hermione smiled and managed not to blush at his words. "We should probably get going so we can catch that bus." Harry stood and gave Hermione a hand up and they walked to where they had placed there towels. He wiped Hermione's back off and then draped the towel around her neck. _**'So nobody else can peek at you. I'll see you out front by the doors.'**_

Hermione nodded and rushed through her shower but Harry managed to still beat her to the meeting place. They walked over to the campus bus port and had to wait about fifteen minutes before the specific bus they wanted stopped. It was another half hour until the bus made its way around its route and deposited them at the school near the Granger's house. Harry and Hermione walked back into the house just a little before noon.

A quick lunch and an afternoon of playing some games and watching movies kept the two busy until Dee and Tony arrived home. Dee apologized for not taking anything out for supper but Tony just pulled out a handout for a local pizza place. They ordered a couple of pizzas over the phone and were told that it would be about twenty minutes before they were ready for pickup. Harry was overcome by a couple of enormous yawns and thought he would take a quick nap until Tony and Hermione got back with supper.

Hermione gave Harry a big hug before he went upstairs and then Dee went up to change quickly. She finished and came back down just in time to see her husband and daughter pull out of the driveway. Dee was watching the television and catching the early news twenty minutes later when the phone rang suddenly beside her. She picked it up and, before she could say hello, Dee heard a frantic Hermione almost yelling at her.

"Harry's having a really bad nightmare Mom! Please go up and wake him up before he hurts himself again!"

Dee dropped the phone and ran up the stairs. She didn't hear anything from Harry's room but when she opened the door she saw that Harry was tossing and turning frantically on his bed. His mouth was open and moving as if he was screaming but Dee didn't hear anything. When she took the few steps to get to his bedside she heard his desperate words. "**Don't …get away… NO DAD! NO… He's killed DAD. Mom run!… run and leave me…he wants me, don't stay. Get out of the way! Mom,mom!MOM! aaaaarggh! No no! no! no! oh mom!"**

Dee took another step, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Harry into her lap and tried desperately to wake him up and free him out of his nightmare. "Harry, it's ok, it's ok. It's just a dream, you're ok. I've got you and Hermione will be back soon. Wake up. You're ok. It's only a dream."

Dee had to fight to hold Harry still as he fought and cried out in his sleep. She finally got him awake and he just broke down crying as he reacted to the nightmare he had gone through. She was still rocking Harry and whispering words of comfort and reassurance when Dee heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and her daughter came running into the room. Hermione took one look the scene and immediately launched herself to the bed and enveloped Harry in a hug from the other side. Her touch seemed to have some effect on the boy and his gasping and crying decreased a level or two. Dee looked up to see her husband standing in the doorway and released her hold on the boy and made sure that Hermione had a good hold of him. She got up shakily and patted her daughter on the shoulder before she closed the door to the room behind her.

Dee looked to her shaken husband and went over to get and give a hug to him. "It was the damnest thing. We had just picked up the pizzas and had driven about a block when Hermione's face went absolutely white and she began yelling for me to find the nearest phone! She almost tore the wheel out of my hand trying to get to the side of the road. I'm not sure I've ever seen her so distraught! She was out of the car and on the phone to you before I think I even completely stopped. What's the matter with Harry?"

"Horrible, horrible nightmare. I think he was watching his parents get killed! I'm still trying to figure out Hermione's message. She said to wake him up before he hurt himself again! I have to know how a nightmare hurts him."

"Let's go put the pizzas in the oven to keep warm. They'll be down when they are calmed down and ready. I'm pretty sure Harry won't want to go back to sleep for a while."

Dee and Tony went back down to the kitchen and took care of the pizza and then talked quietly about Harry and Hermione. It was twenty minutes later when the two red-eyed youngsters came down the stairs holding hands. Harry tried apologizing to Dee but she held out her arms and Hermione gave him a little push into her hug.

"There's nothing to apologize for Harry. We all get nightmares from time to time. I'm sorry yours are so bad."

Harry tightened his hold for a second and then tried smiling up at her. It wasn't very convincing but Dee kissed him on the forehead and said that they ought to get to the meal.

Harry and Hermione sat close together and ate with one hand. Neither Dee nor Tony said much during the start of the meal but asked them how their day had gone. Harry smiled and said that he enjoyed the pool very much until he had lost his trunks. Tony chuckled at that and said that he had done the same once after going off a diving board in college. "I wasn't so lucky because somebody grabbed them and threw them over the fence as a joke. I had to make a very discreet run to the changing room with my bits flopping all over the place."

That statement had Dee and Hermione almost falling off their chairs in laughter. Harry joined in even as he thought that Tony might have made the story up just to make him feel better.

After they finished their meal, Dee spoke to Harry. "I thought you might rather sleep down here on the couch tonight rather than your bed. You can watch television or listen to the wireless as long as you want. How does that sound?"

Harry nodded and then Tony challenged him to a game of cribbage. The two went out to the living room and Dee and Hermione did the little cleanup from supper.

Dee beckoned Hermione closer to her so that could talk quietly. "I think I understand how you knew about his nightmare but could you tell me how Harry gets hurt from the nightmares? I promise I won't tell anyone, even your dad."

Hermione cast a glance into the living room before responding. "Harry's nightmares can get quite violent the longer they go. He's screamed himself into losing his voice at least twice and he's pulled a muscle once or twice in the thrashing. The worse thing is that his scar starts getting all inflamed and will eventually start bleeding. It takes him a day or two to recover physically if it gets that bad. It just drains him mentally and physically."

"Oh, the poor boy. It's a good thing you called me before things got worse then. Thanks Hermione. Let's go help the boys play, shall we?"

Hermione and her mother went into the living room and watched the game being played. They each took turns challenging the winner and the evening passed away at a leisurely pace.

Eventually Dee said it was time to go to bed. Harry went up to change into his pajamas and Tony went up to get the spare sheet and a pillow for him. Hermione was caught by the wrist as she made to follow them. Dee pulled her back a bit and spoke quietly to her daughter. "You go up and change but then come back down and keep Harry company. You stay up as long as he needs you tonight and if we find you sleeping on the couch together in the morning, it'll be ok. I think Harry needs some comforting and understanding and you are the best one to do that. There's nothing like the company of a good friend."

Hermione nodded and then gave her mom a good hug. "Thank you, I was thinking about sneaking back down anyway. I promise nothing will happen except some hugging."

"I never thought anything else would. You go change and we'll get Harry settled in."

Hermione hurried up the stairs and passed Harry on the way back down. She told him that she would be back down in a couple of minutes. Hermione then gave her father a big hug and slipped into her room to change. She came back down to see that the couch had been made up and Harry was sitting nervously on it.

When she sat down next to Harry, her parents stood up and said they were heading up for sleep. Dee gave both of them a hug and wished them a good night. Tony gave a hug to Hermione but then surprised Harry by giving him a careful kiss to the top of his messy hair.

The two watched the adults climb the stair and then Hermione moved over to snuggle up to her boyfriend and picked up his hand to hold. Harry smiled a little sadly but leaned back into her and began to speak softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Dec 30th

Something was brushing the hair away from her face. Hermione squirmed a little bit and settled back into the warm place she was cuddled up to. The hand or whatever moved again and Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She saw that her mom was sitting on the floor smiling at her.

"Time to get up lazybones. Unless you and Harry want to keep cuddled up together for the whole morning."

'Harry!' Hermione thought. She and he had stayed up until way after midnight and then…

Hermione realized the warm feeling she was enjoying was a warm body directly behind her. They had fallen asleep on the couch! Harry had pulled her back up to his chest just before they had nodded off. Hermione realized that Harry's hand had also crept under her pajama top and was splayed across her stomach.

Her mom seemed to be enjoying the look of shock on her daughter's face. "I'll let you wake Harry up. Try not to startle him very much. Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes."

Dee got to her feet but kissed Hermione on the forehead before she disappeared. Hermione did a quick inventory of her situation. Harry's right hand was on her stomach. Harry's chest was glued to her back and was very warm and snuggly. Harry's 'wand' was starting to poke one of her cheeks! 'Oh, sot it!' _**'Wake up, Wake up, Wake up! Please Harry.'**_

A tightening of the hand on her stomach let Hermione know that Harry was coming around. She repeated her mental wakeup call again and Harry started to stretch. She knew when he became aware of his situation because he gasped and his hips (and wand) jerked away from where they had been.

"Morning Harry. Mom says if we want to have breakfast with them we have to wake up and get moving."

Harry moved his right hand like it had been burned. _**'I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean…'**_

She managed to roll herself totally over so that she was facing Harry eye to eye. "There's nothing to apologize for" she whispered. "We both got comfortable and that's all that happened. I'm getting up to head for the bathroom; your turn is next."

Harry nodded and awkwardly helped Hermione get up. He watched as she put on her robe and headed for the bathroom. Harry straightened up so that he was sitting and reached for his glasses. He was thankful that his problem mostly subsided so that he could stand and put his own robe on. He had been totally mortified when he woke up and felt that he had been prodding Hermione in the bum. He was grateful that she had ignored what he considered an assault by him.

Hermione exited the bathroom and looked at Harry before she went into the kitchen to greet her parents. Harry made quick work of washing up and carefully went into the kitchen to face Hermione's parents. He didn't remember much after Dee and Tony had gone to bed; only that Hermione had stayed and comforted him with words and hugs. Dee and Tony acted like it was a normal morning that didn't include their daughter sleeping with her guest in plain view. Harry was bewildered for a while but Hermione 'told' him that she had permission from both her parents for the cuddle up. Harry was grateful but cautious in talking to everyone at the table.

Everyone had about finished their porridge, fried tomatoes and fruit when there was a large bang on the door leading to the back yard. Tony went to the door, opened it, and picked up a tiny lump of folded wings and feathers from the doorway.

"Errol!" cried Harry recognizing the Weasley's owl. Harry was very careful in trying to rearrange the bird in some semblance of order. He found some water and owl treats to feed the bird as it wobbled a bit after he set it on the countertop.

"Harry, Errol dropped something out here in the door way. I'll.."

"Stop!" Harry cried out a warning but Dee had already touched the red envelope. The letter flew out of her hands to hover in front of Harry. Harry waved everyone back as the letter grew a fierce looking pair of lips and the loud voice of an enraged Molly Weasley emerged.

HARRY JAMES POTTER

NO SOONER THAN WE GET BACK FROM A TRIP TO VISIT BILL AND CHARLIE THAN A GREY RAVEN FROM GRINGOTTS FLEW INTO OUR WINDOW.

THE OFFICIAL DOCUMENT THAT THE BIRD BROUGHT US IS OUTRAGEOUS!

HOW DARE YOU! I'LL SAY IT AGAIN- HOW DARE YOU!

YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MEDDLE IN OUR AFFAIRS AND I EXPECTED YOU TO HAVE BETTER MANNERS THAN DOING THIS!

YOU HAVE NOT ONLY INSULTED ARTHUR AND I BUT EVERY MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY WHO HAS TREATED YOU AS A ONE OF OUR OWN!

DO NOT THINK WE WILL SOON FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS INDIGNITY!

MOLLY

_Ps. Happiest holiday wishes to you Dee, Tony, and Hermione. Arthur and I look forward to seeing you soon._

The Howler finished delivering its message and disintegrated in a shower of confetti. Hermione came over and laid her hand on Harry's shoulder for support. _**'I hope she didn't burst anything in composing that.'**_

Harry thought of the face of Mrs. Weasley when she got the notice and flinched. _**'At least she didn't come here in person.'**_

Harry looked at the confused faces of Hermione's parents. "Well, that went about as well as I expected."

Dee also spoke for her husband when she asked the question. "What could you have possibly done to have Molly get so upset at you? She loves you like one of her own." Harry hung his head and waved to Hermione for her to tell the tale. "Harry did the vile and totally despicable deed of paying off the mortgage to The Burrow."

"Oh dear." Dee came over to a despondent Harry and gave him a hug. "Don't worry Harry; Molly will get over her anger soon. Things will go back to normal between you and her."

"I hope so Dee. I was just trying to thank them for being so nice to me."

"I hope you won't think about trying to thank us in the same manner. All we'd like is for you to take proper care of Hermione."

Harry nodded at Dee. "I'm doing my best."

Tony came over and threw an arm over Harry's shoulders. "And we can see that you are. You had a rough evening Harry; why don't you take it easy today and we'll go to a proper restaurant tonight for supper. You don't even have to bother getting dressed today if you want."

"I think that sounds pretty good. I'm still a little tired."

"We need to get going Tony. We'll try getting home earlier than normal. Call us if you have any problems ok?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded and received hugs from Dee. Tony ruffled up Harry's hair on the way to garage. The two heard the garage door open and the Land Rover back out of the garage. Harry went back to the table to start collecting the dishes but was grabbed around the waist.

"I'll take care of this Harry. If you're still tired, head back for the couch and get another nap in. I'll take care of the dishes and then I'm going to take a shower. When you wake up later, you can find me up reading in my room."

"You're much too kind to me Hermione."

"Not nearly kind enough for my future husband. Go back to sleep Harry." Hermione gave a pat to Harry's bum and a small push toward the living room.

Harry settled back on the couch and covered up with the sheet. He heard the radio come on in the kitchen and then he was fast asleep again.

Xxxx xxxx

The sound of a passing delivery truck woke Harry up a while later. He grabbed his glasses and discovered he had slept another two hours and it was midmorning already. He folded up the sheets and blankets and put them on a corner of the couch. _**'Hermione?'**_

'_**Up in my room Harry. Do you feel better?'**_

'_**Much better. I've got a stop to make and then I'll be right up'**_

'_**Ok; I'll be waiting for you.'**_

Harry made a quick trip to the loo and then headed up to Hermione's room. Her door was cracked and opened all the way when Harry knocked on it.

The smile on Harry's face was immediately replaced by a look of surprise when he saw his girlfriend. Hermione was setting on her bed reading a book but all she had on was a smile and a pillow draped over her lap!

Harry reached for the door handle to close the door and leave but Hermione put her book down and shook her head. "No Harry, come on in. I knew you were coming and if I wanted to get dressed or under the covers I had time to do that. Come in and sit down." She patted the covers next to her.

Harry was watching his feet move across Hermione's rug and then he was sitting down and seeing her legs as she lay on the bed. Hermione sighed a bit and reached out for Harry's hand. "It's ok Harry. Do you remember what Dad said before they left this morning?"

Harry shook his head. Tony said a number of things this morning; both before and after everyone heard the Howler from Mrs. Weasley.

"He said we didn't have to get dressed today if we didn't want to."

"But I didn't interpret that to mean this." Harry made a general wave of his hand over Hermione's form.

"If I was here alone, I'd be undressed anyway. The blinds are all drawn and nobody can see in. I have a long robe by the front door if I have to answer it and nobody can see if you're naked over the phone. So what's the harm?"

"None I guess."

"The why won't you look at me? If you need my formal permission or an invitation, consider it given. Mom and Dad will be around for the rest of the holidays, so this may be the last time you can get a chance to how I look without clothes."

Harry thought for a long time before he looked up and smiled at her. "You're very pretty with or without clothes Hermione. I think I can do this without being an idiot about it."

Hermione smiled. "Good but can you answer me a question. Has Em Harry shown up?"

"Em Harry?"

"As in mighty, magnificent, maximum, majestic, marvelous, meaty, memorable…"

Harry started chuckling. "So you are shortening all those adjectives and adverbs to "Em"?

"Yes, it makes perfect sense for me to shorten a description and name to something unique so I don't say anything vulgar."

"Ok I can live with that I guess. Does that mean I can call 'them' miladies?"

"I think that's a wonderful respectful name Harry. Miladies it is. But you didn't answer my question."

"Okay, "Em" is here and slightly interested but hasn't flexed his muscles yet. That give you a general idea of how things are?"

"Slightly engorged but without his stand up and be counted attitude?"

"You do turn a mean phrase Miss Granger."

"I'm not very fond of four letter terms. It might, might have a place in the heat of an intimate moment but not anywhere else."

"I share your attitude about that but does that mean you might be a talker if we ever get to that intimate moment?"

Hermione blushed, which Harry noted now included the upper part of her chest. "I have no idea what I will say but if you wanted or enjoyed me talking dirty to you Harry, I would try."

"This is the weirdest conversation I've had in quite a while Hermione. It's going to be many, many years before we have to think about something like that."

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend. "Harry, do you realize that you've sat here for almost ten minutes and had a normal… well, not so normal conversation with a very naked girl?"

"You forgot to say a very naked attractive girl."

"Harry!"

"I'm still entitled to my opinion. Look through my eyes and feel how I feel about you Hermione."

Hermione felt Harry open their connection fully from his side and closed her eyes as she traveled to his consciousness. She only saw herself through his eyes but she was almost overcome by the amount of love, respect and happiness Harry had when he looked at her. Hermione retreated to her own space and body. "Wow, I feel the same about you Harry."

"I know, I've felt it sometimes when we're working together."

"Would it be too much to ask you to take off your top then Harry? I won't ask about your bottoms because you aren't ready for that yet. You're just enjoying the view without it being sexual. That's a great step Harry."

Harry unbuttoned his pajama top and took it off. He placed it at the foot of Hermione's bed. He turned back to see that Hermione was smiling at him.

"I'd give you a hug Hermione but I'm very sure Em would like it too much."

Hermione giggled and reached for something that was on her bed stand. "Em' did respond as that movement exposed a bit of Hermione's lower cheeks. Harry tried to control his short gasp for air as he momentarily forgot to breath.

Hermione handed the object to Harry and he saw that it was the kitchen timer again. Hermione scooted a little down the bed but held onto her lap pillow. She motioned for Harry to come around and sit behind her. He did but was a little curious. "I can snog you from back here but there's better positions."

"I know Harry but we're not going to snog. Set the alarm for twenty five minutes." Harry did and set the timer back on the bed stand.

"Hands please."

Harry held out his hands with a growing sense of nervous anticipation. Hermione took his hands and moved them so that they held her breasts. "Miladies thought it was time you found out how they like to be treated. This won't happen very often Harry. I don't quite trust myself yet to call a halt to things. That's why there's a timer close."

'_**Thank you Hermione!'**_

Harry started moving his hands and feeling 'miladies'. He found out that they were slightly different from each other – both in weight and placement. One of Hermione's breasts weighed slightly more than the other and one was just marginally lower on her chest than the other one. Hermione imagined his question and said that it was a normal situation for most females. "Very few women have the exact same thing on both sides."

"Yet another fact I never even wondered about." Harry went back to his careful examination.

'_**Harry, I'm not glass and miladies aren't eggs. They can stand up to a bit of handling. How about I share what your efforts feel like to me?'**_

Harry nodded and for the next twenty two minutes he got an in depth education of what felt good to Hermione and what was really bad. He paid a bit more attention to her nipples for a while and was surprised how really sensitive they were. The lightest touch or a somewhat painful pinch both heightened the feeling coming from the tips of Hermione's breasts and she 'told' him she had that she came once just from playing with her own breasts.

The timer went off soon after and Harry reluctantly let go of the newly familiar bust. Hermione leaned back with a sigh and turned her head so that she could kiss Harry. "That was absolutely brilliant Harry. It feels so much better when you do the touching."

"Thank you Nonnie. I wish I could say the pleasure was all mine but it was a great help having you share that. I don't think I will need instructions the next time but could I check and see if I'm doing things right? I just want to give you as much pleasure as I can."

"Letting you know how you're making me feel would be great. I'm all for it; as long as we reciprocate."

"As much as I like being here behind you and having this wonderful view Hermione, you or I should probably move for a bit. The intensity of those feelings has woken up my little friend."

Hermione swung her legs off the side of the bed and turned an upraised eyebrow at Harry. "Little?"

Harry gave her a shove. "You know what I mean."

Hermione nodded and stood up. And then did a little turn just so that Harry saw everything that could be seen. "I'm going downstairs to get some lunch. Come down when you're able and we'll eat. How about you bring the mandolin?" Hermione kissed him on the lips very lightly and walked out her bedroom door. Without a stitch of clothing on! Harry whistled at her and heard Hermione giggle and say thanks.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry finished the dishes from lunch and walked back into the Granger living room. He had released Errol to fly back to the Burrow before lunch. It had been very weird sitting across from a naked Hermione eating leftover pizza and he wondered if he could look at her the same when they went back to Hogwarts. Harry thought he had better explain that now before they got on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry went back into the family and watched Hermione as she turned the pages of a book. He tapped her on the shoulder and hoped he wouldn't respond too much to her current state of undress.

"You do realize that I may occasionally space out at school now and fantasize about the way you're dressed now."

"And it will take an effort not to think too much on what I've seen of you during this holiday also" Hermione responded with a smile.

Harry sat down on the couch. "This is none of my business but have you always been bare down below?"

"With as much as I hate this mess that's my hair, I didn't want to be bothered with a repeat of that anywhere else. Besides, my personal opinion is that everything's more hygienic this way. Do you have a preference?"

"Bloke that's only seen that one area belonging to my girlfriend here. I don't know any different so I'll just say you're entitled to have it any way you want it. And it's quite attractive the way it is."

"Decent answer Mr. Potter."

"I never try to be indecent Miss Granger." Hermione laughed at that response and placed her book aside. Harry picked up his mandolin so he could concentrate on that and not the naked girlfriend in the chair.

"So what would you like to hear?"

"How about something silly? Anything romantic and I may have to go get dressed to save my sanity."

"Silly it is." Harry played one or two chords and then stopped and placed the mandolin down.

"To blazes with it; I'll try it your way." Harry stood up and shed his pajama bottoms and skivvies. He sat down quickly and picked up his mandolin so that it covered his lap.

"Good for you Harry. I promise that I'm looking at you and not your instruments."

Harry started playing the mandolin again. "I thought of something great to play for the twins the next time they start bugging me about entertaining again." Hermione watched as Harry thought a second longer and then dove into the song.

_I blame it all on my genes, since that bad Halloween _

_When a madman took my family away _

_The last one to cry, I still had a surprise _

_That blew that bastard away._

_x_

_Now I'm here at the school and Hogwarts is cool _

_A place to make magic and friends _

_But it's sadly true,_

_There's some slugs in this stew_

_And those jerks will always offend_

_x_

_And I know gits in low places where the cauldrons boil _

_and a Snape chases your grins away, but I'll be okay _

_I__ just learned some charms and good spells, so don't think to bid me farewell _

_Oh, I know gits in low places._

_x_

_Well, I wrote down this song to show you how wrong _

_those jerks with their bad attitude _

_Can ruin your night and give you a fright _

_Because they're just inbred and quiet rude_

_x_

_So give me a smile and laugh for a while _

_and don't give into your fear _

_Some wizards are cool while some only drool_

_and we'll all make it to our next year._

_x_

_And I know gits in low places where the cauldrons boil _

_and a Snape chases your grins away, but I'll be okay_

_I know some charms and great spells, so don't bid think to bid me farewell _

_Oh, I know gits in low places._

_x_

_And I know gits in low places where the cauldrons boil _

_and a Snape chases your grins away, but I'll be okay _

_I just learned some charms and great spells, so don't think to bid me farewell _

_Oh, I know gits in low places. _(Garth Brooks, 1990 - new words by author)

Hermione had been laughing but did join in with singing the last chorus. She clapped her hands when Harry finished. "That was absolutely brilliant Harry. They'll be singing that all over school if you let the twins hear that!"

Harry smiled at her approval and launched into another silly song. Hermione fortunately knew that one so they sang it together. Harry and Hermione evedntually ended up sitting on the floor facing each other cross-legged and the stories and songs were traded back and forth between them.

Harry was just finishing "The Overalls in Mrs. Murphy's Chowder" when a round of applause and cheers came from behind them. Harry and Hermione turned to find her parents laughing and clapping their hands in approval!

'I'm still naked down here!' Harry thought suddenly. He watched his naked girlfriend get up from the floor and give her mom and dad welcome home hugs.

Tony came over and sat on the chair next to Harry. "You know if this wizard thing doesn't work out for you Harry, you could always make a go of it as a singer. You're very good."

"Thanks Tony." Harry was wondering if he could stand up and could get to his room with some dignity and without panicking. He was naked in front of Hermione's parents!

Hermione seemed to recognize Harry's look and asked her mother if she could talk to her in the kitchen. When the girls left the room, Harry placed his mandolin aside and headed for the stairs.

"Harry?" Harry turned back when Tony called for him. He had no idea if he was in trouble or not. "Don't forget your pajamas." Harry came back to the couch and grabbed his nightclothes. Tony had stood up and touched Harry on the shoulder. Harry was very proud of himself when he didn't flinch.

"You seem to have recovered nicely. You are NOT in any trouble with Dee or me! It you want to talk about it after you change we'll both be down here. We've got a few hours left until our reservation at the restaurant."

Harry headed back up the stairs but was called again just before he entered his room. He turned and watched Hermione hurry along the hallway to reach him. 'That's a site I wouldn't mind seeing again. And again.'

Hermione gave Harry a big hug. "Mom's not upset with either one of us. Just thought you ought to know. I'm going to get dressed for the restaurant. One of your new shirts will be perfect."

She gave Harry a kiss to his cheek and told him that she had a wonderful day. Harry looked at her smiling eyes and just agreed with her. It had been an exceptionally brilliant day!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Dec 31st

Harry didn't want to go downstairs. He was currently sitting on his bed fully dressed except for his shoes. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry; he'd been up for hours already and gone on his morning run with Hermione. It wasn't that he didn't want to go and spend time with Hermione or her parents either. Harry didn't exactly know why he was unsettled or upset or whatever it was that was bothering him. So he sat and tried to figure it out.

There was a knock on his door and Dee poked her head an when Harry said enter. She came over to the side of the bed and sat down. "Not feeling good, Harry?" She put a hand to his forehead to see if he was running a temperature.

"No, I think I'm ok but I just feel a little off for whatever reason."

"Well, come on down and have some breakfast. Maybe some food will help your mental processes a bit and you can think a little clearer."

"Okay." Dee watched while Harry donned his trainers and got up off of the bed. She held out a hand for him and he stared at a bit before he reached out and took it. They walked down the stairs together and into the kitchen. Tony and Hermione were just starting on their breakfasts but both got up and gave the other pair hugs before everyone sat down.

Tony spoke up as he passed the plate of toast. "I thought we'd head for the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley this morning Harry since you said you wanted to go there. I'm pretty sure my daughter wants to visit the bookstore again but I was wondering if you had some specific plans."

Harry turned his attention away from his breakfast to try to remember all the reasons he wanted to head for the magical shopping area. "I need to go to Gringotts and see Griphook. I need to see about getting a passport if I'm going to be traveling with you this fall. As I understand it, I don't have a proper birth certificate since I was born at St. Mungo's. I also won't be able to get Uncle Vernon's signature on a passport application without giving him a significant bribe and then he'll wonder where I got money. So I thought Gringotts might provide the magical equivalent of a passport to me."

"I also hoped to catch up with Remus somewhere along the way and check if he's visited Sirius lately. I've got a letter written my godfather that I want to give to Remus to pass along. I'm sure there were a few more items but I guess I'll have to have Hermione prod my memory on the way there."

"We've been invited out to a New Year's Eve party with a couple of other couples" Dee said. "Tony and I haven't discussed if we really want to go or not. It seems like we haven't done enough with the two of you this last week."

Harry protested. "Please don't let me interrupt any plans you guys have made. I'm sure your daughter wouldn't mind putting up me…Owww! You needn't have kicked me Hermione! I was just joking. I'll be very happy to spend the evening with you."

"You best never let me hear you thinking along those lines again."

Harry nodded but Dee reached over and poked her daughter. "Take it easy on Harry. He's trying to figure something out and he doesn't need you distracting him."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"If I figure it out I'll let you know, Hermione."

Breakfast was soon finished and Harry sat on the couch thinking. He had narrowed the problem down to something that had happened yesterday. But so much had happened yesterday from waking up with Hermione to kissing her goodnight after they came back from the nice Italian restaurant.

Hermione came back down from changing and was carrying Crookshanks in her arms. She sat and leaned her head into Harry's shoulder while the Kneazle curled up in her lap. Crookshanks started purring and got even louder when Harry started rubbing his head.

'_**So figured it out yet?'**_

'_**No but I think I've narrowed it down to something that happened yesterday. Trouble is a lot of wonderful things occurred yesterday. I did apologize to you for poking your bum in the morning right?'**_

'_**Yes even though you aren't responsible for Em's behavior while you are sleeping.'**_

'_**I'm still thinking about that. I just realized I'm going to have to a little careful about paying attention to Crookshanks when we're back at school.'**_

'_**And why is that?'**_

"_**Well, you'll never hear it. Maybe I shouldn't tell you."**_

Harry received an elbow to his ribs. "Okay, okay." Harry turned so that Hermione could hear his whisper. "I might be kidded for …playing with Hermione's pus…"

Hermione squealed and Crookshanks jumped off the couch in alarm while Harry received a slap to his shoulder for his honesty. Hermione couldn't tell if Harry was kidding her or not but the look on his face made Hermione start to rethink her idea of letting Harry watch Crookshanks when she was held up in the library.

'_**Mad at me?'**_

'_**I'm not sure. Would somebody really say that to you?'**_

'_**Lee Jordan or the twins in joking around to embarrass me. Seamus might if he got annoyed or mad at you or me. Malfoy definately.'**_

'_**I'm not leaving Crookshanks here.'**_

'_**I'd rather he went back with you Hermione.'**_

Dee and Tony came back downstairs then and everyone went out to get in to the Land Rover. Harry was a little surprised at all the traffic on the highways but Tony told him that a lot of people traveled so that they could spend New Year's with family and friends. Harry nodded at that but went back to sitting quietly and holding Hermione's hand while he thought.

Hermione felt a sudden flash of happiness and then annoyance from Harry and thought he might have figured out what was bothering him. She waited for a bit and waited to see if he would talk to her or everyone. Harry let out a big sigh. "I figured out what has been bugging me but I'm not sure if this is the best time to talk to you about it. In traffic."

Dee turned a little sideways in her seat belt so she could look at Harry and Hermione. "Tony will listen and concentrate on his driving. I can talk you about whatever it is."

"I guess I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you two came home and found Hermione and I naked in the living room."

"Were you doing anything wrong?"

"No."

"Did you expect us to yell at you or Hermione?"

"Yes… no… I'm not sure."

"You're confused because we didn't have a reaction?"

"Sounds weird when I say it but yes. I'm a little confused. Obviously."

"Time for a couple questions from the dad's perspective" Tony said from the driver's seat. "What made you decide to take off the rest of your clothes Harry?"

"Hermione acted like it was the most natural of decisions to be like that. And I trusted her not to laugh at me or tell anybody else if I undressed to join her. So I thought I would try to see if I could behave myself."

"And did he Hermione?"

"Absolutely!"

"How long did it take him to quit holding the mandolin like it was his personal protector?"

"I think about ten minutes but we were laughing our heads off by then."

"I don't think I see any problem then Harry. We told you we trusted you; how did you expect us to react when we were confident that nothing objectionable happened."

"I guess I'm feeling better about last night then. It's just not a thing most 12 year olds I know get to experience."

"Time for my two pence then" Dee said. "I grew up with being naked. My parents and grandparents on my dad's side were naturists or nudists for a long time. So I grew up seeing naked boys, girls, women and men. It was the way of life for me; getting dressed for school seemed weird at first. It wasn't like we were naked all the time though; just when the weather or company allowed."

"Thanks Dee but I'm still not sure if I'd be comfortable seeing you or Tony naked yet."

"It's ok Harry. We promised not to push you and we'll stick to that. Let us know if you get curious."

"Do either of you think I'm capable of just walking up to Hermione and telling her I'd like to see her mother naked? That sounds way too pervy." All three of the Grangers laughed at the thought of the bashful Harry saying anything like that out loud. Harry chuckled at his own joke and Hermione just grabbed a tighter hold of his hand.

It was another 10 minutes from that point until they found a parking space near the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was disappointed that Remus Lupin wasn't in but he left the letter for Sirius with Tom the barman who promised to give it to Remus when he returned. After entering Diagon Alley, the quartet split up. Hermione and her mother were heading for the apothecary store for some 'feminine' potions for the younger Granger. Not really wanting to be a witness to that transaction, Tony accompanied Harry to Gringotts and agreed to meet up later at Flourish & Blotts.

Harry only had to mention his name to one of the goblin tellers and he was escorted to one of the small meeting offices that were in one corridor of the bank. He and Tony sat in waiting in the office for a few minutes before Griphook arrived.

Harry stood and bowed to his account manager. "Long life and gold."

Griphook bowed back. "Greetings Lord Potter. How may I help you today Master Harry?"

Harry explained that he was planning a trip to Europe with the Grangers in the summer and needed some official documentation for travelling. Griphook asked if a passport would be sufficient and Harry just nodded. Griphook excused himself and left the room by way of the back door.

Five minutes later Griphook came back with a very official looking burgundy-colored credential. He unfortunately held up a small knife. Tony looked on carefully as Harry held up his thumb. Griphook pricked Harry's thumb and held his the passport under the small wound until two drops of blood fell on it. There was a quick gold flash and then Griphook healed Harry's wound.

Griphook handed the passport to Harry. "All done. That will pass scrutiny at any official immigration office in the world. Magical or otherwise. It will also serve as your identification at any Gringotts branch if you wish to access your other accounts. It will never have to be renewed as it automatically updates on your birthday every year. There is also a small enclosure in the back flap that will have an emergency driving license in it until you turn 16. The license has a small confusion charm on it that will satisfy normal police officers. Once you turn 16 a real international license will take its place"

Harry opened the little booklet to see his name, photo and address on the first page. It looked very official. "Thank you manager Griphook. Are there any papers that you need my signatures for?"

Griphook waved his hand and a small stack of papers appeared on the desk. "Just acknowledgement receipts for those loan repayments sir… Harry."

Harry went through and signed all the various legal documents that Griphook presented him. Harry apologized for taking Griphook's valued time and the two bowed to each other before Tony and Harry left the office. Harry transformed himself back to Jamie Evans before opening the door onto the Gringotts main entranceway. Jaime explained a little bit of his dealings with the debts that were owed to his family as they walked over to Flourish & Blotts.

Hermione and Dee were just coming out of the bookstore when the two walked up. Both were carrying a small bag of books and Harry relieved Hermione of her burden. Tony picked Dee's out of her hand and asked why they had bought so many. Harry explained that they were both thinking of taking 'Care of Magical Creatures' the next year and thought that they could get some studying done over the summer.

Harry didn't really want to explain to Dee and Tony that they were looking for clues about a monster that was currently wandering around the school petrifying students.

The four agreed on one of the restaurants in Diagon Alley and had a quick lunch and talked about all the other shops that they knew about while they were eating. Dee and Tony watched in amusement as the youngsters had a tug of war over the bill when it came. Harry finally settled the dispute by tickling Hermione until she released the bill. She threatened a payback but Harry just smiled and kissed her.

It was a quick trip back through the Leaky Cauldron and it didn't take very long to return to the Grangers house. Harry helped Hermione carry her books up to her room and left them on their bed. When they came back downstairs they found Tony sitting at the table and shuffling deck of cards.

"I thought for a change Harry we'd play some poker. Do you know how to play?"

"I've watched some of the older students playing back in the common room and I think I kind of know how to play." Hermione looked at Harry for a bit and then wandered over to the nearby bookcase. She returned with a small book that she handed to Harry. 'Hoyles Rules for Cards.'

"Do you play Hermione?'

"We've killed some rainy afternoons on holidays before. It can go really fast."

Harry asked for some time to read and get familiar with the rules and Tony agreed to that. While Harry was reading, Tony played some solitaire and Hermione helped her mother gather up laundry for washing. About 25 minutes later Harry said he'd play if he could keep a list of hands nearby. Tony agreed to that and then briefly went over the general rules.

"The simplest type of poker is five card draw. We begin with placing a wager or ante, for us matchsticks, in the center of the table. Players are dealt five cards face down and make another wager based on how well they think their hands are. You can meet or raise the wagers of the player before you or quit the hand by folding if what you have is really horrible. After that round of bidding is finished, you can try to improve your hand by discarding and drawing new cards. Up to three new, or four if you have a lone Ace, cards will become your new hand. Another round of wagering begins after that and then the hands are revealed with the person with the best hand winning the pot."

It seemed relatively easy to Harry and he sat down next to Tony to start playing. Tony pushed pile of matches over to Harry and threw 3 matchsticks on the table between him. Harry put three matches of his own into the pot and watched as Tony dealt five cards out to each of them. Harry picked up his cards to find he had a pair of sixes and an ace, jack and four. Hermione pulled up a chair next to Harry and watched the hand. Harry bet another three matches and Tony put five of his own into the pot. Hermione whispered that Harry had to meet Tony's bid with another two matchsticks. When Harry did that, Tony asked him how many cards he wanted.

Harry threw his jack and four face down on the table and asked for two. Tony dealt him two cards and then took two for himself after discarding two cards. Tony began the next round of bidding by putting three matches in the pot. Harry looked at his new card and found he had drawn another ace and a nine. He had two pair and he "asked" Hermione how good a hand that was. She responded that it was good but not great and that her father had only drawn two cards himself. "He might be bluffing or have three of a kind. It's your judgment and decision to risk now."

Harry just placed three matchsticks in and called. Tony laid down his hand and Harry found that Tony had three eights which beat his two pair. Tony raked in the pot and just smiled at Harry. "Simple but complicated."

Hermione asked in for the next round and she moved over a bit as her father pushed a pile of matches at her. She won twice in a row as Harry folded and then Hermione drew to a flush and beat her father's straight. Dee arrived a little later with some sodas and crisps for everyone and joined into the deal. The four played for an hour before it became apparent that Dee was either on a hot streak or was very good about reading people and cards.

When she had cleared everyone out of almost all their matches, a question occurred to Harry. "So how far is it to get from what we've been playing to strip poker?"

Hermione turned to Harry with a certain gleam in her eye. "You've heard about strip poker?"

Harry blushed just a little bit. "Fred and George were wishing on about how their best double date might end with a game of strip poker with Angelina and Katie."

"That sounds like them" Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"It's not that bad. If the girls were willing, it should be ok." Harry had a brief unsettling vision of his Quidditch teammates sitting around a common room table naked.

"To answer your question Harry" Tony said, "there's at least two ways to get to strip poker. The first is you can't fold your hand and the person with the worst hand has to take off an article of clothing after each round. The second one involves betting clothes instead of matches or cash. There are lots of variations to that but those are the basic changes."

"Are you saying you'd like to play strip poker Harry?" Harry gulped a little and thought about the question Dee had asked. If everybody stayed at the table, then he wouldn't see anybody below the waist.

"I guess so as long as I could make a couple of conditions." Tony nodded and asked Harry what he wanted. "I don't need to stand up and make a show of losing my skivvies and we all get dressed before we leave the table after we finish."

"I think that's acceptable to everyone. Let me get the water going for the boiled supper first." Dee headed for the kitchen while Harry clarified a few questions like whether jewelry counted (no) and whether a pair of shoes counted as one item or two. He was told two just as Dee came back and sat at the table across from him.

The first four hands saw Harry losing his two shoes while Dee and Tony loss one apiece. The next three hands turned against Hermione as she lost both her shoes and one sock. After that the hands seemed to be more evenly distributed as everyone got more or less to the same state of being shoeless and sockless. The next round resulted in the first real loss of some clothing. Tony tried drawing to fill out a straight but didn't and had to take off his shirt. Harry laughed a little as he won that particular hand but then he turned around and loss the next one to Dee. As Harry took off his shirt, Hermione asked if he would fetch a couple of butterbeers for then. Harry did as she asked but had to endure a couple of wolf whistles coming way back to the table. He placed one of the cold bottles against Hermione's neck in retaliation and laughed as she flinched.

Harry dealt Tony a full house the next hand and it was Dee that had the worse hand that time around. She unfastened her slacks and shimmied out of them while sitting down. She wadded them up and threw them at her husband when he almost immediately asked her to go fetch a soda for him. Harry and Hermione were laughing but then Dee decided to actually go and Harry's laughter was cut short. He did find out however that Hermione inherited both her nice legs and a fondness for colored underwear from her mother when she went into the kitchen. Luckily her blouse was long enough to cover almost everything that Harry could have gotten embarrassed about. "I've put the potatoes and the beef in the water" Dee said as she sat down.

Harry thought he had an excellent hand of three Jacks but he was beat by Tony's flush. It was Hermione that stood up and skinned down her jeans and placed them in the pile next to her chair.

Dee's deal was next and Harry was happy to draw another pair of fours to go with the pair he had. Hermione loss again and Harry tried not to watch the girl next to him as she decided what to take off next. 'She's only got three choices left after all' Harry thought. Hermione however drew her arms into her blouse and unhooked her bra somehow and drew it out of her sleeve. She put the rose-colored foundation in front of Harry on the table. "Not fair, distracting the boy like that" Tony ruled and Hermione dropped the garment onto her stack. She did however lean in and give Harry a kiss while she moved her bra. _**'Having fun Harry?'**_

'_**So far, but we'll see what turns up next.'**_

'_**Harry, you're bad! And that's good sometimes.'**_

Hermione's mom enjoyed winning the next hand very much as Tony had to get rid of his pants. He looked over at Harry and winked. "Guess it's time to get serious then. Can't look bad in front of the girls."

Harry tried to keep a straight face as he replied. "How could we look bad? We're only a hand away from being naked?"

It was Harry's deal again and he let Hermione cut the cards after he mixed them up. Harry dealt himself a total mishmash of cards but he did have one Ace. Everyone started kidding him about drawing four cards but he said he wasn't quite ready to lose his skivvies yet. He tried to keep his face composed as he looked at the rest of his cards. When it was time for disclosure Tony had a flush. Dee turned over a two pair; king and threes. Hermione had a pair of jacks and everyone waited for Harry. Harry laid down his initial ace, a nine of clubs, a six of hearts and a queen. Everyone was waiting to see if Harry was going to lose his last piece of clothing.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry turned his last card- another ace. "You don't have to finish this if you don't want to."

"No way am I losing to you; besides the last loser has to do dishes tonight." Hermione reached down and pulled her blouse over her head. Harry got interested at that point about watching Tony deal the next hand.

That Hermione leaned again to Harry again so that he could feel that she wasn't wearing anything on top earned her a call from her mother. "Blatant distraction – double count." That drew a chuckle from Tony and Hermione and Harry risked a glimpse over to the young girl next to her. _**'You can look Harry; I'm not that ugly am I?'**_

'_**Certainly not.' **_Harry made a show a stretching the kinks out of his neck and gave his girlfriend a mental hug as he glanced at her breasts.

Harry started concentrating on his hand. He, Tony, and Hermione were down to their skivvies while Dee had all of her underwear and a blouse still to lose. Dee was very unhappy about losing the next hand and threw her blouse at her husband who was gloating just a little bit. Harry saw that the black bra she wore matched the panties he had caught a glimpse of earlier. It actually wasn't any worse than the two piece suit she had worn into the hot tub a few nights earlier, so Harry wasn't very embarrassed.

Harry lost the next hand and rather self-consciously removed his last article of clothing. And moved his chair very close to the table. "I wouldn't want to be accused of blatant distraction by anyone" as he winked at Hermione. She slapped him but calmly picked up the cards that her mother dealt her.

Hermione lost that hand and her knickers. She threatened to come over and sit on Harry's lap so they could watch her parents finish. Harry held her off as she giggled at him but she watched to see who had to do the dishes later.

Dee and Tony both drew three cards on the next deal so it was a tossup as to who was going to win. Dee placed down three sevens and Tony snapped his fingers and displayed his three fives. Dee stood up and did a little happy dance at her seat while she watched Tony reach down and bring his skivvies up for everyone to see.

Harry thought it was time for everyone to get redressed but there was still a surprise to be had. Dee walked the step over and did a little backward jump into Tony's lap. He caught her and they snuggled up and kissed once or twice. Harry had gotten his skivvies and socks back on by that time but straightened up when Dee called to him.

"You've been an awful good sport about being here and putting up with our lunacy Harry. Tony and Hermione won't mind if I do this." Before Harry could say or do anything Dee reached down and lifted her bra up for three seconds. She then sat down and placed her breasts back in her bra.

Harry's jaw had dropped at the quick flash and he tried to form a coherent sentence. "Thank you Dee; that was quite … unexpected but memorable." Tony laughed at Harry's statement. "Go stare at your own girl; that one's mine!"

Harry turned sideways in his chair so that he wasn't looking at either Tony or Dee. His timing remained excellent however as he watched Hermione stand and tug her knickers back into place. He shut his eyes firmly as he felt around for his pants from the floor. He had just got them on and fastened when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

As he opened his eyes he saw Hermione whirl around and present her back to him. "Do me up Harry?" Harry looked over at Dee who had just put her blouse on. She nodded at Harry and he took Hermione's back straps in his hands and tried to figure out the hook and eye closures.

"This is almost as important for you as figuring out how to undo them". Harry turned his head and stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at Tony. Tony laughed and went out to the kitchen while Dee finished dressing.

Dee came over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Are we okay Harry?"

Harry stared up at the anxious face of Hermione's mother. "I guess I was fated to see a lot of you this holiday than I expected. Give a guy some warning the next time you do something like that. Okay?"

Dee nodded solemnly but gave Harry a big hug. "You are definitely the one for our little girl. Excuse me – our young lady. Supper should be ready in about a half hour. I'll go throw the vegetables in the pot."

Harry turned and watched Dee walk into the kitchen and he heard some giggles from her just as she went out of sight. He turned back to Hermione. "You do know they are both partially crazy, don't you?"

Hermione leaned in to give him a kiss on the end of the nose. "But that's half the fun, boyfriend."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Overnight to Jan 1st, 1993

Tony and Dee left for their evening with the other couples about seven o'clock. Harry and Hermione watched and waved to them from the front porch and then went back inside. They locked the front door behind them and then Hermione almost knocked Harry over with a hug.

"Am I going someplace Hermione?"

"Sort of. We've only got a couple more evenings and then we'll be back on the train and heading to Hogwarts. I wish this holiday wouldn't end; I'm being very selfish I know but I'd rather keep you here, all to myself."

"You'd miss the classes in two days Hermione. And it would be about that long before Madame Pince would send out a search party for you."

Hermione laughed but then tightened her grip on her boyfriend. "I know we have to go back. But it won't be the same. We'll have all the other students to put up with and you'll have Malfoy being a nuisance to you again."

Harry smiled at the girl in his arms. "There's still plenty of broom closets we haven't made it to yet. Maybe I can talk Fred and George into giving us a copy of that map that Tony confiscated."

"Let's try to make some time for each other no matter how busy we get."

"That's a promise I'll be happy to keep. So what do you want this evening?"

Hermione blushed a little. "We could always have our own little card game. Up for another round of strip poker?"

Harry laughed easily. "If I didn't know better Miss Granger, I would think you had some designs on my body."

"That's only because it's the truth Harry."

"Let's skip the cards and watch some movies or stuff. I've already seen you naked once today. I can only be tempted so much. Despite what some potions professors may think, I do have some self-control."

"Do you want to take a look at the books I just bought then Harry?"

"Actually I need to sit down and talk with you about something." Harry looked very serious about something so Hermione followed him over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"I had a little talk with your dad a few days ago. I sort of volunteered something to him and I've felt a little weird about not telling you."

"Harry, what is it?"

"Your dad wanted to make sure we weren't rushing into anything without thinking about the possible ramifications. I told him, well promised him, that we wouldn't get around to shagging until after we graduated or got married."

"Okay, I thought we talked about that already. Why did you think you needed to tell me that?"

"Because it was something I told your father. That makes it doubly important for me to keep my word with him. Because there's this little beast in my body that roars every once in a while and wants to really claim you and make you mine."

"That's unnecessary because I already am yours Harry. I trust that you'll remain a considerate and conscientious person. Otherwise Mom wouldn't have given me permission for something."

"Yes?"

"I was out here in the living room while you were helping Dad with the dishes. Mom said it would be okay if I stayed with you for the next couple of nights; to sleep with you as long as there was a sheet between us."

"That would make it doubly difficult when we go back to school but I'm not going to argue with your mother."

Hermione smile matched that of Harry's. "I thought you would approve of that idea. So movies and popcorn for a while tonight?"

"Sure that sounds good. Do you want to change into pajamas before we get our selves all nice and cozy?"

"That sounds good. Actually that sounds like a wonderful idea. Come on Harry. You can dress me tonight." Hermione grabbed Harry by the wrist before he could say 'huh?' and walked up the stairs with him. Hermione dragged a confused Harry into her room. She sat down on her bed. "Okay, your choice."

"What do you mean my choice?"

"Just that you get to choose what I'm going to wear this evening Harry. You can look at my closet and through most of my dresser for what you want to see me in tonight. Something dressy, something flashy, something simple but you get to choose."

"Are you sure you want me to do this Hermione?"

"Yes we've got hours before midnight and the celebration. Didn't I tell you once that I had lots of colored bras? Here's a chance to see some of them. Most of my regular clothes are still at Hogwarts but I think I brought enough home to keep your imagination running."

"Guess this means I get to reciprocate and let you choose what I'm wearing later?"

"Seems like a fair trade Harry."

Harry had a choice between investigating the closet first and going through her dresser. Thinking that the closet would be the safer Harry opened the doors and started going through the hangers. Seeing one her favorite robes, Harry threw that on the bed. "Good start Harry."

Harry found out what the little lilt in Hermione's voice was as he came to the section that contained some nightgowns. Some very practical and some that had Harry turning and looking back at the teenager in the bed. "Some of these are rather sheer, aren't they?"

"It does get hot in the summer sometimes so wearing a gown that's lighter makes sense Harry."

"And the parts you can see through?"

"Would you rather I be naked in bed Harry?" Harry thought that Hermione was having sport with him. So he reached in and brought out three of the different numbers that he imagined Hermione in.

He laid them out on the bed and Hermione looked at him with an evil smile. "You want me to model these for you Harry?"

"NO, just a description would be good to fill in my scant knowledge of ladies lingerie or whatever you call it."

"Very well Harry. The dark orange number is called a babydoll; it's usually a short gown with a built in bra with a loose flowing skirt. The babydoll is usually of silk, nylon or a sheer material, depending on your preference. For that one there, the skirt just reaches to the bottom of my bum."

Harry nodded dumbly as Hermione held the babydoll up in front of her and then put it down on the bed. She picked up the next outfit that was dark green. "A teddy is similar to a bodysuit or one-piece swimsuits, but are often sold in lace of all colors. Some can be very low-cut and sometimes have a thong back. The cups aren't usually lined so you can see everything."

"Thong? Do I want to know what that is Hermione?"

"If you insist but I don't like wearing them. They are extremely brief! They only go on if I'm wearing something form fitting for pants. Kind of gets rid of panty lines."

"Like some of the girls from Slytherin seem to enjoy showing off with?"

"Yes, even though that's against the rules."

Ok, I guess I'll be able to guess what a thong is if I come along one then. Yours – not anyone else. I hope you don't think I'm looking at other girls like that."

"A little curiosity is ok Harry. I know you don't like anybody else but me like that."

"Last item?"

"That's a chemise Harry. It's a straight cut that falls just above the knee. You can see it has thin, spaghetti-like straps that are sometimes adjustable. Most chemises are made with a silk or something equally as slinky."

"Did I just hear the smartest girl in school say 'slinky'?"

Hermione looked at Harry and then laughed. "Yes, but nobody will believe you if you pass it along. I could have said just easily said comfortable and smooth but you get the idea."

Harry felt the almost sheer black material and then picked up all three garments and put them back in Hermione's closet. "I'm sure they'll be a time and place for those in our future Hermione. Not tonight though but I have some lovely fodder for some daydreams now." Closing up Hermione's closet, Harry turned to the five drawer chest of drawers. Hermione told him that the lowest drawer was off limits and he just nodded. "You know, I'll be okay with anything you pick out for yourself to wear."

"I know Harry but it's okay. I still have a few surprises for you."

"I should be very worried then. There are times Hermione when I think you enjoy tormenting me too much."

"Yes but you do take your turn eventually."

Harry took a deep breath and pulled open the top drawer and found socks. Lots of socks from anklets to knee highs and longer leggings in a variety of colors. There were also some sheer stockings and a couple of thin belts with four stretchy clasps on them. Harry held one up and Hermione simply said 'garter belt'. Harry dropped it like it was a hot potato.

Hermione laughed. "It's ok Harry. It will be a long time before I ask you to help me with them. I've got some really warm leggings that a garter belt helps keep in place."

Nodding his head in understanding Harry closed the top drawer and pulled the next drawer out nervously. Harry looked over at Hermione with a question. "Yes they are all bras; no correct that. There are bras and camisoles and halter tops in there. You can pick them up and look at them. I don't mind."

Harry looked through the collection of bras and realized that there were places for another half dozen in Hermione's scheme of organizing things. He also found he didn't know as much about bras as he thought. There were different types there – backless, front closures, demi-bras, sport bras, and a tube top. Harry looked through the collection and made sure he folded everything back the way it was before he closed the drawer.

Harry sat down on the bed and asked Hermione if she minded a question. "I guess I can understand the different styles and appearances. I don't understand how you can have some in different sizes when they appear to be the same."

"Problems with clothiers not standardizing their products. I'm a big "B" cup in some bras and a small "C" in others. That's why there are things like the camis, tube tops, and halter tops. They're all a little bit stretchy so that they all fit. Especially when I'm still a growing girl it seems. To save that question Harry, some girls develop a lot early and some others take a number of years to reach their full figure. I think I may have another year or two before 'miladies' are fully grown. Or I might be totally done developing in that area."

"You should be very proud of miladies either way Hermione. I think they are quiet attractive."

Hermione winked at Harry and pointed back at the dresser. Harry got to his feet and pulled the third drawer out. He closed his eyes briefly; knickers. A few were white but there were a number of pastels and a few solid colors. Again Harry was a little confused about the different cuts but he held off on his questions for once. Harry saw there were a few sets of bras and knickers that matched and remembered Hermione saying that she had left a good collection at Hogwarts.

The last drawer before the bottom one held a number of shorts of varying lengths and styles. Harry looked through them carefully and then laughed. "I think we have a winner."

Hermione looked up to see some nylon gym shorts with white writing on it. "Harry not my full moon pants!"

Harry held up the shorts. "But there's such a nice astronomical picture on each cheek to go with the lettering on the front. Where is the Full Moon Park?"

"You'll see this summer maybe; it's one of my parents' favorite naturist resorts."

"Okay. If you don't want to wear these; there's another set in there in white." Harry put the offensive shorts away, grabbed another set and closed the drawer. He went back up and pulled a white halter top out to match the bottoms, at least in color. He placed both of those items on the bed and turned to leave. He didn't make it too far. "Hold it!"

Harry turned to see a mischievous grin on Hermione's face. "I said you get to dress me and that's what I meant. But first you have to undress me."

'_**You can be quite diabolical when you want to be Nonnie.' **_

Hermione stood up and held her arms out_**. 'I'm ready any time you are Harry.'**_

Harry went up and stood in front of Hermione. Hermione took one look at his face and sat down suddenly. "You don't want to do this."

Harry sat down beside her on the bed. "Hermione, you don't need to get naked at the drop of a hat to keep me interested in you. You're trying too hard now like I try too hard with you. All I want is your company; I'm very satisfied with that."

"It just felt for a bit that we're running out of time somehow. I guess I get a little insecure still."

"I understand that because I'm the same way about you. How about we both find something comfortable to wear and I'll meet you back downstairs?"

"Sounds good; I apologize again for being pushy."

"It's really ok. I'll see you in a few minutes." Harry went over to his room and changed into a set of shorts and a t-shirt. After he made a stop at the loo, Harry found Hermione in the kitchen setting up the air popper. It took a couple of minutes to get a big bowl of popcorn ready for sharing.

Harry and Hermione settled into the loveseat and found that _Moby Dick_ was just starting. The two lost themselves in the story about the doomed Captain and ship and munched on the snack. Harry finally noticed that Hermione hadn't said much to him since he had come downstairs and wondered if she was mad at him or just mad at herself. While the credits were running, Harry reached over and pulled Hermione into his lap. "Knut for your thoughts, Hermione."

"Just a little unsettled I guess. I never mean to be pushy with you Harry."

"I know Hermione. By the way you look very delectable in the outfit you let me pick out for you."

"I think you have the wrong word there."

"No, I'm sure I have it right. You look very tasty." Harry waggled his eyebrows and Hermione giggled and gave Harry a hug.

"You need to make any visits anywhere before _Back to the Future _starts?"

"Yes and I was just getting comfy."

"You can get comfy again. I'll take the upstairs Hermione; be back in two minutes."

Harry and Hermione raced to their separate loos and hurried back to the living room. Harry dived into the loveseat just before Hermione got there. She settled herself in his lap and gave him a hug.

"I have a surprise for you Hermione. Close your eyes for a little bit."

Hermione closed he eyes and felt a little bit of magic swirl around her and a shift somehow in the person under her. She was getting a little anxious about what Harry had done but then a strange voice shocked her almost to pieces.

"Bloody hell woman, can't Harry keep you satisfied enough so that you don't jump on his mates?"

Hermione opened her eyes to find she was sitting in Ron Weasley's lap! She jumped up in a hurry and had her wand aimed at him before she even realized it.

"RONALD WEASLEY, you bring Harry back this instant! I'm going to hex you and the twins till next Sunday unless you can explain yourself!"

The redhead in the chair held his hands up surrendering. Hermione watched as Ron turned back into Harry. She was so upset Hermione actually slugged Harry on the shoulder. "That wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry."

"I would never, ever sit on Ron Weasley's lap! I'd rather wash Professor Snape's greasy hair than have anything romantic to do with Ron. Ugg!"

"How about this then?" The air shimmered around Harry and then her father appeared. "Is this more acceptable pumpkin?"

"That is dead on scary Mr. Potter. Voice and hair are perfect; I couldn't tell the difference from over here. Have you been practicing beyond my back?"

Tony Granger nodded once or twice and then Harry suddenly reappeared. He sagged back in his chair and Hermione came flying back to his side. "Are you all right Harry?"

"Just a little tired from changing so quickly. I'll be okay; just give me a minute or two."

Hermione sat back in the loveseat but pulled Harry over so he sat on her lap for a change. Harry started to protest but Hermione silenced him with a kiss. "This is an equal opportunity household Mr. Potter. Don't get all fussy now. You relax and I'll hold you for a bit."

Harry and Hermione watched the movie for a bit but it seemed that Harry was a little tired from doing the little bit of impersonation. She finally poked him a bit when he seemed to be nodding off and they headed upstairs to Harry's room. Harry crawled into bed and Hermione covered him up with a sheet. She lay down on top of the sheet and drew the blanket and comforter over the both of them. Harry smiled sleepily at her and drew her into an embrace.

Hermione only had a little regret at not making it to the midnight celebrations but she had a very good alternative in sleeping with her boyfriend. She snuggled into Harry's warm shoulder and drifted off into sleep.

Xxxx xxxx

When Harry woke up early in the morning, he was a little disappointed because he was alone. He distinctly remembered the two of them coming up to bed last night and her lying down with him before he drifted off to sleep.

It was still early in the morning so Harry threw his robe on before making a trip to the loo. The rest of the house was very quiet and Harry had no idea when Tony and Dee had come in from their New Year's date. Harry walked up to Hermione's door and wondered if she wanted any company or whether she was asleep or not.

'_**Hermione?'**_

'_**I'm awake Harry; come on in.'**_

Harry opened the door slowly and found Hermione sitting on top of her bed with a set of sweats on. She looked a little sad or something. Harry just couldn't read her mood at all. Going over and sitting beside her on the bed, Harry picked up her hand and held it. "I didn't kick or hit you sometime during my sleep did I?"

"No Harry, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just me today."

"So what's wrong or how can I help."

"Remember that funny feeling I said I had last night? I got woken up a few hours ago by my periodic visit from Mother Nature. Bad timing naturally. So I'm not feeling at my best or most attractive right now. That's the only reason I would have left you."

Instead of running away from something that most boys didn't want to even think about, Hermione was surprised that Harry came up and lay down beside her and held her. "So what can I do? Really? Backrub, you got it. Read you back to sleep if you'd like. Just tell me."

"Harry you don't have to do anything. I take care of myself perfectly fine when we're at Hogwarts. It's supposed to be something that us girls don't let guys know about. It's way too embarrassing and yucky for boys. I'm sure mom and dad would understand if you just wanted to read today or go out for walks or whatever."

Harry sat up so he could look Hermione in the eye. "Look, I may not be comfortable with the details of this but it doesn't mean that I don't want to help. I should at least be aware of it since it seems you don't feel good physically or mentally while it's happening. That whole 'partner' thing again works both ways here Hermione."

"I didn't expect you to react like this Harry. Okay, I'll tell you. I'm having cramps and you don't want to know where. I'm extremely achy allover. I'm having a bunch of hormonal mood swings and I may not be good company from one hour to the next. I'll try to control my temper but you have been warned."

"Let's start with basics then. Are you hungry? Would a good meal help things be better?"

"I just want to lie here and rest for a bit. Not go downstairs. The first day is always the roughest for me."

"It's not generally known but I fix a pretty mean breakfast tray. Would some tea and toast be a decent start?

"That would be fabulous Harry. There's some jasmine tea in the cupboard that seems to help and there may be a scone or two left in the breadbox. If it's not too much trouble could you bring up one of the potions I got the other day at the apothecary's?"

"Anything for you Miss Granger. Let me go get dressed and I'll be back up in a jiffy." Harry stood up but gave a happier Hermione a kiss on the forehead before he headed for his room.

"Harry one more thing if you don't mind." Harry turned back to face the girl on the bed. "I'd rather have breakfast with you so bring back what you want to eat too."

Harry smiled and made a semi-formal bow which Hermione giggled at. Harry smiled in return but left the room to hurry across the hall. Twenty minutes later Harry had a loaded breakfast tray floating before him as he headed up the stairs. Dee came out of her room just as Harry got close to it and he had to do a bit of tricky wand work to keep the tray and her from colliding. Dee watched the tray come back so that Harry could grab it out of midair.

"Something wrong with eating downstairs with us regular folks Harry?"

"Well, it's Hermione. She's…"

Dee heard the hesitation in Harry's voice. "How about we both go in and see her then?" Dee opened Hermione's door and saw her sweats and the expression on her face and understood the situation. She simply went over and gave her daughter a brief hug before sitting down beside her. She watched as Harry brought the tray over and set it down on Hermione's lap. Hermione picked up the potion first and downed it rapidly. Harry had her cup of tea held out in his hand as she made a face at the taste. Dee looked at the two of them and wondered how Hermione would ever function if she lost Harry.

"You two seem to have things under control here. Are you going to be up to coming down for lunch later Hermione?"

"I pretty sure I'll be just fine in an hour or so. My nursemaid seems to be especially efficient today."

"And quite handsome too. That can't hurt."

"Mom!"

Dee stood up and gave Hermione another quick kiss and reached over and ruffled Harry's hair affectionally before she left the room. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and then proceeded with their breakfasts.

It was a very quiet day at the Granger household. Hermione quit her bed after another hour or so and she and Harry either read or played some board games most of the day. The four of them went out together for a long walk before supper. Tony and Dee seemed to delight in telling stories about their daughter to Harry. Until she started telling Harry stories in return about some of her parents adventures. Harry laughed with all of them and just enjoyed the slow pace of the day.

Hermione got a shock later after supper. She and Harry had headed for their bedrooms and she gave him a big hug and thanked him for all the assistance during the day. Harry gave her a brief kiss to the lips and wished her pleasant dreams before he entered his room. She was reading in bed about ten minutes later when her mother came in and stared at her for a bit before sitting down next to her. "Feeling better now Hermione?"

"Much. Harry was a dear about everything today. He wasn't grossed out once I admitted what was going on."

"That's better than some adult men I know. I'm glad he could spend the holidays with us."

"Me too mom."

"I'm not sure what's on the schedule for tomorrow. Goodnight dear."

"Night mom."

Hermione was about to turn her reading light off when the door opened again. A sheepish Harry stood in her doorway. "You mom just rousted me out of my sleep. She told me I was in the wrong bed. You have any ideas?"

Hermione's smile could have lit up the deepest of the Hogwarts dungeons. She turned back the blanket and watched Harry settle on top of the sheet she was under. They eventually whispered themselves to sleep a while later.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Jan 2nd

Friday night I crashed your party  
>Saturday I said I'm sorry<br>Sunday came and trashed me out again  
>I was only having fun<br>Wasn't hurting anyone  
>And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change<p>

I've been stranded in the combat zone  
>I walked through Bedford Sty alone<br>Even rode my motorcycle in the rain  
>And you told me not to drive<br>But I made it home alive  
>So you said that only proves that I'm insane<p>

You may be right  
>I may be crazy<br>But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
>Turn out the light<br>Don't try to save me  
>You may be wrong for all I know<br>But you may be right

Remember how I found you there  
>Alone in your electric chair<br>I told you dirty jokes until you smiled  
>You were lonely for a man<br>I said take me as I am  
>'Cause you might enjoy some madness for a while<p>

Now think of all the years you tried to  
>Find someone to satisfy you<br>I might be as crazy as you say  
>If I'm crazy then it's true<br>That it's all because of you  
>And you wouldn't want me any other way<p>

You may be right  
>I may be crazy<br>But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
>It's too late to fight<br>It's too late to change me  
>You may be wrong for all I know<br>But you may be right

You may be right  
>I may be crazy<br>But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
>Turn out the light<br>Don't try to save me  
>You may be wrong for all I know<br>But you may be right

You may be wrong but you may be right  
>You may be wrong but you may be right (Billy Joel – 1980)<p>

_Harry finished out with a flourish and looked over to see the Hermione clapping her hands as she sat on her bed. Harry put his mandolin down and Hermione got up to give him a hug._

"_I hope nobody else has ever said this to you. Harry Potter, you rock!"_

_Harry was about to settle down for a good long snogging session with his girlfriend when there was a knock on her door. Hermione frowned but got up to answer it. When she opened it she took a few steps back in shock. She turned around to look at Harry and he came over to stand by her. __He was similarly surprised to see Ginny standing in the doorway with a hopeful look upon her face. "I know it's been an awful long time but could I come in and talk and catch up?"_

_Hermione looked to Harry but he just nodded. Hermione stepped aside and Ginny just came and sat on the end of Hermione's bed. "It seems like forever since I've been in here."_

_Harry and Hermione sat on the floor and just looked at Ginny for a while. It seemed weird that she was here and seemed friendly._

"_If you're wondering, I'm your old Ginny; the one that loved you both and shared a bond with you."_

"_And how are we supposed to believe that?" Hermione asked._

"_I'm opening up my side mentally." Both Harry and Hermione were amazed and grateful that they could again feel the full presence that was Ginny Weasley. It was a huge void that suddenly was filled and Harry felt some tears leak out as he felt the love Ginny had for the two of them. Hermione didn't try to speak as she lept up and carried Ginny over backward onto the bed with a big hug. Harry stood nervously and came over to sit on the bed next to the couple of girls._

"_I have any number of questions Gin but I'm awfully happy you've come back."_

"_I'm hiding for a reason Harry. To protect myself and to protect you and Nonnie."_

_Hermione straightened out suddenly as Ginny's words struck home. "What do you mean hiding; you're here. Aren't you?"_

_Ginny's smile faded but she leaned back a little bit. "This is only your dream I'm afraid. You both hold me in your memories and part of me in your mind. The Ginny that you know back at school is only part of me; an important part but with most of her memories gone. I can't explain it more completely than that."_

"_What are you protecting us from then?"_

"_If I even start to explain that Harry I'll have to go back. Please take some comfort that the Ginny you miss and love so much is still around somewhere. I can't even begin to let you know how much I've missed the both of you. I've watched a little from time to time what you have been both up to and I approve. Very much so! Hermione is really happy Harry that you're so well endowed; she has so many knickers because she has to change them often after thinking of you."_

"_Ginny you weren't supposed to tell Harry that!" Hermione hid her head on Ginny's shoulder in embarrassment._

"_And Harry isn't sure but is afraid he might hurt us whenever we get around to shagging. That's why he hasn't done more things physically with you Hermione. He's absolutely scared of hurting you by even touching your fanny."_

"_That'll be enough Ginny; you don't have to say anything else to convince us that's it you."_

"_Good because I didn't want to tell any more secrets you both have. Yet."_

"_Did you create this dream for us all Ginny?"_

"_No, I don't have that capability since I'm out of the bond. I saw you had done this for yourselves and felt I could sneak in and at least talk to you."_

"_We've missed you Ginny." Hermione tightened her grip on the red head and kissed her cheek._

"_And I've missed that. Very much. Could you two hold and… comfort me for a bit before this dream fades away and I'm gone again?"_

_Harry smiled at Ginny. "We can certainly try that." He made to move in to kiss Ginny but Hermione cleared her throat._

"_Since Ginny told us that it's just a dream, aren't we all over dressed here?"_

_Ginny laughed as she reached for Harry's shirt buttons and watched as Hermione reached for his belt buckle. There was a sudden flurry of flying clothes and suddenly all three were naked on Hermione's bed._

_Ginny laid back and reached out for Harry and he was only too glad to lie partially on Ginny and start kissing her. Hermione watched her best friends kiss and used one hand to run down Harry's back to caress his bum. The other hand she reached in to pull Ginny's hair aside before she started kissing Ginny's neck and shoulders._

_Harry hand came over to the small of Hermione's back to pull her closer to him and Ginny. Ginny broke off the kiss with Harry and turned her head and kissed Hermione full on the lips. Neither Harry nor Hermione were quite sure after that whose hands were touching them or who was exciting the others the most. _

_All Harry knew was that the hands were getting more insistent and more demanding and his body was straining to contain his release. Ginny moaned first as she reached her limit and that caused … _

…Harry to crash awake with a small cry as he erupted, his hips jerking spasmodically. He instinctively tightened his hold on Hermione as she whimpered through her own climax in coming out of the dream.

Harry and Hermione clung desperately to each other as they caught their breaths and tried to regain control of their senses. Harry opened his eyes first to see both extreme happiness and extreme embarrassment on the face of his bond mate. Both their hearts were racing and Harry had a hard time telling which pulse was his.

'_**Too embarrassed to open up those lovely eyes Nonnie?'**_

Hermione's cheeks were very flushed but she opened her eyes to stare over at Harry_**. 'Did we just…'**_

'_**Yes, had a three way masturbation party and both woke up coming. But only after we took proper care of Ginny.'**_

"Heavens!"

"No Hermione" Harry replied back. He kissed her temple and smiled at her. "Heavenly!"

"But Harry…"

"I have tons of thoughts and questions myself. You go get yourself a shower and I'll clean up in here. Then I'll take a shower while you get dressed."

"Was it really…?"

"I don't know Hermione but I need some tea or a cup of coffee to think things over."

Hermione finally nodded and reached for her robe when she got out of bed. She shrugged it on and belted it before taking a few things out of her chest of drawers and quietly closed the door behind her.

Harry straightened up and reached for his wand on the bedside table. He performed a "Scourgify" on himself once and then a few more to take care of any traces left on the various levels of the bedding. When he was satisfied with his cleanup efforts, he opened the door and went back to his own room.

Hermione let him know when she was done with her shower and was standing in her doorway drying her hair as he headed down to the bathroom. She gave him an encouraging smile and winked at him before closing her door. Harry rushed through his shower and greeted Tony as he headed for his own morning shower. Harry got dressed and hurried downstairs to get some words in with Hermione before her parents appeared.

Unfortunately, Dee was already bustling about fixing breakfast when Harry appeared in the kitchen. Hermione shook her head at Harry and 'told' him their discussion would have to wait a bit. Harry reached for a cup of coffee instead of his usual juice and Dee noticed the change.

"Still a little tired Harry? You two didn't stay up talking all night did you?"

"No Dee. I had a wonderful night's sleep. Your daughter solved the problem of me sleeping in the wrong bed."

"I thought my smart offspring might give you a solution." Harry smiled at that comment. 'If Dee only knew what happened just a little while ago' Harry thought. 'But then she probably wouldn't have objected since it really didn't happen. Or did it?'

Tony came down and the four ate their breakfast. Tony asked if anyone was in the mood for another outing and Harry and Hermione both brightened up and asked what he had in store. Tony said it was supposed to be a wonderful afternoon and he said maybe it was time for Harry to take another trip to the beach and see part of the coast.

Hermione started asking all sorts of questions and Harry had smile at the expressions on Tony's and Dee's faces. Dee disappointed her daughter by saying that it would be a surprise and they would see when they got there.

Harry asked how long it would be until they left and Tony said that it would a couple of hours. Harry nudged Hermione mentally and asked Dee if it was ok it they went out for a walk around the neighborhood one last time since they would be packing up tomorrow morning. Dee just said it would be okay if they took an hour now.

Jamie grabbed Hermione firmly by the hand and they left the house and made the quick walk over to the soccer fields they had run at a few times. They found seats on one of the soccer benches and Jamie discreetly cast a privacy spell so they could talk without anybody overhearing them.

Hermione leaned in to give Jamie a huge hug and kiss before he evened opened his mouth.

"Just so I know I didn't imagine the whole thing, the first thing Ginny said was…?"

"I know it's been an awful long time but could I come in and talk and catch up?" Hermione answered.

"Okay and we both came together?"

"Definitely so! That was wicked."

"Which way did you mean that?"

"Wicked good of course. It would be so much nicer if we're conscious the next time that happens though."

Jamie laughed easily at that and pulled Hermione in for a good hug. 'I enjoyed that very much also.'

The smiled faded from Hermione's face. "Was what she said true Harry?"

"She said a lot of things Hermione. Which one are you asking about?"

"You know very well which one. Are you scared to touch my fanny?"

Jamie looked around quickly. "Don't shout it out like that! Okay, it's partially correct. I understand our anatomies will fit together but the idea of my bits and your bits getting together is still a… future unknown. And the first time is supposed to hurt for you, so yes I'm scared of doing that."

"When you say it like that, I can understand your concern. But not even touching me there? We'll have to correct that anxiety but I'm sorry it won't be this week. And don't think I'll forget about it either."

Jamie's face had turned pale as he heard the part about 'correcting his anxiety' but he swallowed hard and shook his head. "So I get to ask about your knickers now?"

Hermione turned her head so Jamie wouldn't see the blush that threatened to leave her a perfect replica of an Oompa-loompa. Harry didn't press her for an answer; he actually wasn't sure his girlfriend would answer at all. It took a couple of minutes for Hermione to turn back and reach for Harry's hand. "She didn't say the entire truth there. And it's very mortifying."

Harry started to stop Hermione from speaking further but she held up a hand. "It's okay. Yes you have that effect on me sometimes. I try to be aware of it and not stare at you as long as I'd like to. But the other part that Ginny didn't say is that I have so many knickers because some are hers. Mrs. Weasley only allows her to wear the plain white granny style knickers and Ginny wanted to be sexier for you. Half the ones I have back at school and here are in her size; she gave me money so I could buy some for her without her mum knowing."

"I feel bad now that I asked. I'm sorry. I never mean to embarrass you."

"Can't be worse than the way we both woke up this morning. But I was really happy that you held onto me through it and weren't upset or disgusted by me."

"Not when you seemed to need me there for you. And I tell you back that I don't always carry my bookbag in front of me because it's comfortable there. Sometimes it's hiding Em's response to just the touch of your hand. So now we admit we're arousable to each other. Not surprising I guess. I'll understand a little better if you need to go back to your room for a quick minute and you'll hopefully understand when I don't immediately sit down when we get to a class sometimes."

"We have such strange discussions Harry."

"Only because we're trying to be honest with each other. I think it's worth being a little uncomfortable with each other from time to time."

"I've come to trust and rely on you a lot more because of it. So now we're left with the big question. Was that really Ginny or a product of our imaginations?"

Jamie stared at the ground for a long time before he replied. "I honestly don't know. I do know how much we both still miss her and maybe that was our subconscious creating her."

"But she knew so much about each of us."

"She did seem very real. I'm still trying to figure out how her hiding is protecting us if that's what has really happened. Or the Ginny that's at Hogwarts now is just missing memories."

"She said that she was in our hearts and in our memories. Was that just literal or did it mean something else?"

"I've certainly thought of her enough sometimes when I'm all alone and tired. Those memories seem very real Hermione but I've always thought that it was nothing more than memories. I certainly can't detect anything of Ginny when I meditate or search through my own mind."

"I can't either Harry. This morning was very confusing. I certainly enjoyed it but I'm never so … randy during my monthlies."

"I shan't ask the obvious question to that since I think we need to get back and get ready for wherever we're going. I'll assume we'll need some medium weight clothes and a jacket at least since the coast may be windy. Any idea where we're heading?"

"Not a clue but at least I get to snuggle up to you all the way there and back."

"Let's head home then Hermione." Hermione held out her hand and Jamie made sure he had a firm hold of it before they started walking back to the Granger's.

Xxxx xxxx

"So any guesses from the back seat?" Dee asked as she drove the Land Rover onto the entrance ramp to the A27.

"Portsmouth" said Hermione.

"We went to Poole last summer for that outing but I think that's too far" Harry said. "I'll guess Dover but wouldn't that be way crowded?"

Tony smiled at the pair sitting in the back seat. "No to both but Harry's closer."

"So we're heading for the channel then?"

"Technically, no."

"Hold on" Harry said. "How many of our twenty questions have we used up?"

Dee snickered. "With that one, three. You catch on quickly Harry. Your turn sweetie."

"South of Dover?" Hermione proposed.

"Nope" said Tony. "That's four."

Harry thought for a second as they made a turn on the highway to head for the M2. "Can we look at a roadmap?"

"Good question Harry. Yes and that's five."

There was a long period of silence from the back seat until Harry nudged Hermione with a thought. "Dad would you please pass us the road map?"

"I was wondering how long it would be before someone caught on to the fact that the maps were up here. Here it is and that's six."

Hermione and Harry both made rude noises to her father but took the road map when he offered it up. They unfolded it and stared at all the towns along the coastline. Harry traced the symbol for the M2 highway and asked the next question. "Are we going through Canterbury?"

"Maybe" said Dee "That's seven!"

"Hey, no fair. You have to give us a yes or no answer so we can make some progress here."

"Harry's right dear. That was a vague answer. Yes we're going through Canterbury."

Hermione rushed to the next question without thinking. "Can we stop and see the cathedral while we have lunch?" Harry was too late to put a hand over her mouth to stop the seemingly wasted question. Hermione licked his palm and giggled at Harry's reaction. She waggled her eyebrows at him and Tony laughed from the front seat.

"That technically was two questions but I'll count it as one. Eight down!"

Hermione was diverted by the thought of seeing the oldest Cathedral in England but Harry turned his attention back to the map. He stared at it for the longest time and then cleared his throat.

"Could we possibly be going to Broadstairs?"

Dee's eyebrows went straight up from behind the steering wheel. "Are you reading our minds Harry?"

Tony was equally as baffled. "How did you figure that out as our destination then?"

"I didn't – it was just about halfway between the areas we could get to easily from Canterbury. The next question would have been north or south from Broadstairs."

"That's great logic Harry." Hermione turned in her seat just enough to award Harry a kiss to his cheek. The two held hands and talked about the scenic countryside they were traveling through with her parents.

It took well over an hour to go through the tour of the cathedral inside and out. Both Harry and Hermione were awed by the look and historical feel of the building and its impressive history. The Grangers and Harry went and got some takeaway food from a nearby restaurant and just sat and ate, marveling at the years of construction that went into building and rebuilding the church. Once they finished their lunch, they climbed back into the Granger's car and made the 20 mile trip to Broadstairs.

Broadstairs was a small coastal town that had its own little selection of beaches, restaurants, and historical treasures. Harry and Hermione spent a bit of time walking quietly along a couple of the beaches just enjoying the solitude and each other's company. They sat at one point and Hermione sat between Harry's legs and just watched the tide and waves roll in at them.

"With all the places you own Harry would it be possible to spend some time at or near a beach somewhere? This is so peaceful and nice. I could just see us building a little fire to keep us warm and watching the stars appear above us."

Harry nodded and tightened his grip on his girlfriend. "Wish we were through school now. I'll have to take a look at that list of properties again and see if there's someplace near that cruise route. We could always find a deck chair built for two some night."

The incoming tide eventually threatened their resting place and the two climbed off the beach and up to the promenade that lined a good stretch of the town. They joined Tony and Dee in doing a walking tour of the town's historical district and a few museums. They ended their day at a nice seafood restaurant right beside one of the beaches they had walked on earlier.

There was a bit more traffic heading back inland from the coast so it was way after dark when the silver Land Rover arrived in the Granger's garage. Hermione had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder for the last twenty minutes of the ride and Harry had really hated to wake her up. Harry had to finally threaten her with carrying her upstairs himself before she roused herself and got sleepily out of the car.

Harry thanked Tony and Dee for the wonderful day out and bid them a good night before entering his room. Hermione's door was closed so Harry figured she had just tumbled into her bed and gone right back to sleep. He changed into some shorts to sleep in and slipped into bed. Harry placed his glasses on the nightstand and turned off the light. He managed couple of half-lucid memories of the day before he was sleeping soundly.

Harry was sleeping so soundly that he didn't hear his door open or feel the presence of a shadowy figure that pulled back the covers and slipped in next to him on the bed. There came a contented sigh or two from the sleeping couple and then all that could be heard was just their breathing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Jan 3, 1993

There was something ruffling his hair gently and Harry felt a gentle breeze on his face as he woke up. The breeze stopped suddenly and Harry scrunched up his nose. And then heard a familiar giggle.

Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione smiling at him. "Morning stranger."

"When did you get in here? I thought you just went to your own bed last night?"

"I did but then I realized it the last night for us and I couldn't stay there all alone. I just came in to have a last good snuggle with you before we get back to school."

Harry nodded but then there came a knock on the door. Tony Granger stuck his head in and started speaking. "Harry, how long do you need to pack…"

Tony stopped in midsentence and stared at the sight of his daughter and her guest casually sharing a bed. From his perspective it didn't look like either one had any clothes on. "My … apologies. I didn't… I'll see you downstairs."

Tony closed the door and Hermione struggled out of the bed to go catch him. Harry saw with some relief that Hermione still at least had her knickers on as she threw open his door. Harry grabbed his glasses and donned his pajama bottoms before hurrying to the door himself.

When he cautiously peered down the corridor, Harry saw that Hermione and her father were hugging at the top of the stairs. Tony saw him and beckoned him over where the two were standing.

"Hermione just told me that both of you went to bed alone last night and she doesn't really remember how she got to your room. I thought I was prepared for seeing you together but it still was a surprise. I made a wrong assumption based on what I saw from the doorway. I didn't know you still had any clothes on. My apologies to you both. Hurry up and get dressed; the Hogwarts express leaves at 11 and it's just gone 8."

Hermione extracted herself from her father's hug and took a couple of steps toward her room before turning back suddenly and hurtling herself at her father again. Tony caught her and swung her around with a laugh. After putting her back on her feet, both Harry and Tony watched the girl head back to her room.

Harry turned back to catch a sad look on Tony's face. "It's a little hard to let go and allow your daughter to start making her own decisions. You want to protect them forever. You'll understand that Harry if and when you and Hermione have a little girl of your own."

Tony clapped Harry on the shoulder when he saw the gobsmacked look on his face. "Forgive a dad for being maudlin. I'm happy that Hermione has you in her life Harry. But you still need to get a move on. Dee's probably got breakfast all plated up and ready for us." Harry rushed back to his room as Tony turned and went downstairs. Harry changed and he and Hermione had a very hurried mental conversation about the situation they had just been caught in. Hermione was dressed first and went downstairs to check on how her father was doing.

When Harry came down the three Grangers were all engaged in a lively discussion about how Hermione was going to carry all her things back on the train and still manage Crookshanks. Harry listened in amusement for a couple of minutes and finally started laughing.

"And what's so funny young man?" Dee asked.

"That both of you keep forgetting that your daughter is a witch and can handle a small problem of logistics like this. Hermione will shrink down all her books, clothes and travel case so she can just put them all in her pocket. All she really has to carry is Crookshanks in his travel case. She could probably shrink the rest down to but I'm not sure either one of us knows how Crookshanks will take to being shrunk and then expanded again."

The four settled into a nice breakfast and then Harry and Hermione went upstairs to finish packing their things. Harry had to summon his mandolin from downstairs and apologized to Tony as it almost clipped him as he was crossing the living room. Harry finished packing and went over to knock on Hermione's door to see how she was coming along.

"Just done then. I took your advice and shrunk everything down and put it in my case. I'll just shrink that down and put it in the pocket of my jacket."

"I could also put in in my trunk before I shrink it down. That would give you one less thing to worry about."

"That would be great Harry. Thanks."

"So how did that little talk go with you dad after he found us together? Or you don't have to tell me if it was private."

"I think he was more surprised than anything else. He knew about… what just started with me.. so he wasn't expecting any contact between the two of us."

"I'm sorry if I've caused a problem."

"Not a problem- just a situation. I told Dad that it was my initiative in going over to your room last night."

"He's a little worried about losing you."

"He should know better than that. I'll try to talk to him again before we leave."

"I'll stay up here then for a bit then to give you some privacy. Let me know when you've done your talking."

Hermione gave Harry a hug and then headed downstairs to see her dad. She 'called' Harry down about ten minutes later. Tony looked a little more relaxed at that point and Dee nodded at Harry when he said he was all packed up and ready to go. Packing up the Land Rover didn't consist much more than putting a confused Crookshanks into his carrier and getting their jackets to wear. Harry took a good look around the house before he headed out for the garage. He and Hermione had had a surprising and wonderful holiday and Harry was looking forward to coming back and visiting the Grangers many more times while they were attending Hogwarts.

The trip to King's Cross seemed to take no time at all and Harry was a little sad that his time with Dee and Tony was ending. He resolved to try and include a note to them when Hermione wrote home from then on. He thought they would like to hear how they both were doing with classes and their other activities.

It was a quiet group of four that made their way to where Platform 9¾ was hidden. Harry saw a few students hurrying through the portal so he knew it wasn't as bollixed up as it had been in the fall. Neville and Susan Bones passed by and Hermione took the opportunity to introduce them to her parents as well as Susan's Aunt Amelia. The three shook hands and then the youngsters walked through the portal with Madam Bones following close behind.

Dee checked her watch and regretfully said it was time that Harry and Hermione to get moving along. She gave Harry a big hug and told him to be careful. He nodded and waited until Tony had let Hermione out of his hug. Harry walked over and held his hand out for Tony but Tony just shook his head. He grabbed Harry in a hug that was almost as fierce as one of Mrs. Weasleys. Harry hesitated for only a second before he returned the hug. He whispered to Tony that he would be extra careful in taking care of Hermione and make sure she got home ok. Tony replied that he already knew that before he released Harry.

Hermione picked up Crookshanks' carrying case and held her other hand out for Harry. He took it and they walked through the portal but hesitated just once to turn around and wave back at Hermione's parents.

Harry noticed the Hermione had a small tear running down one cheek and he wasn't very sure that he didn't have the same reaction. He grasped Hermione's hand just a little tighter and they made their way to the Hogwarts Express.

~~~ Finis ~~~


End file.
